Goku en el mundo de las diosas CPUs
by Marduk666
Summary: Tras la victoria del universo 7 vemos a Goku entrenando con Whis, pero al liberar tanto poder un portal se abre absorbiendo a Goku y llevándolo a un mundo diferente donde conocerá a unas Diosas muy diferentes a las que esta acostumbrado a ver ¿Que aventuras le esperan a nuestro saiyajin favorito? ¿y que cambios traerá su llegada a este nuevo mundo?
1. Entrando al mundo Fanfic

Primero quisiera empezar diciendo que este es mi primer fanfic y decirle a todos los futuros lectores de esta historia que me perdonen si en mis primeros capitulos no hago bien las cosas. Poco a poco voy a ir mejorando gracias a sus comentarios y criticas constructivas, estoy abierto a todo lo que me digan para mejorar y as poder crear mejores historias para que ustedes disfruten leer. Tengo varias historias en mente pero primero voy a ver como es recibida esta. Ya despues si veo que esta va bien, voy a dar la lista de los demas crossovers que tengo en mente o tomar en cuenta alguno que ustedes quieran por medio de los comentarios. Bueno por ahora solo queria decirles esto. En uno d as voy a subir el primer capitulo de esta serie, cabe decir que voy a estar basandome en el juego Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3, pero tambien algunos de los capitulos van a ser creaciones propias salidas desde mi kokoro :v. Na es joda, pero van ser propias para no guiarme solo por el juego y que tampoco sea tan predecible para los que hayan jugado al juego (como yo).

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo para decirles por el momento, nos vemos en unos d as amigos :D 


	2. 01- Un nuevo mundo

**Buenas a todos amigos, este será mi primer fanfic y espero que sea del agrado de todos.**

 **Cabe decir que no soy propietario de ninguna de las franquicias que voy a estar usando para crear esta historia, todo eso va para Akira Toriyama y la empresa Idea Factory.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir, empecemos con la historia**

 **Capitulo 01: Un nuevo mundo**

 **Planeta de bills.**

Podemos observar como en el planeta del dios de la destrucción se está llevando a cabo una pelea entre 2 personas, ellas eran Whis, angel acompañante de Bills y Son Goku en su nuevo estado adquirido en el torneo multiversal, el migatte no gokui al 100%, ambos luchadores están teniendo una pelea de practica para que Goku pueda dominar este estado sin tener que sufrir las consecuencias tras su uso, por lo que ahora mismo ambos están dando todo de si desde hace ya varios meses pero a lo máximo que han llegado es a manejarlo por 1 hora.

Podemos ver como Goku está usando su poder al máximo mientras que Whis le alcanzaba con solo usar el 60% de su poder, pero aun así está feliz de que el saiyajin lograra tal progreso en tan poco tiempo, aunque sabe que todavía le falta algo para que pueda dominar ese estado sin consecuencia alguna.

-''Maestro Whis, creo que ya va siendo hora de que terminemos con esto'' - digo Goku con una mueca que expresa que está llegando a su límite de tiempo

-''Muy bien Goku-san, terminemos de una vez'' - dijo Whis calmadamente mientras ambos se alejaban uno del otro con un gran salto y posicionándose para lanzar un gran ataque entre si

'' **Kaaaaa-meeee-haaaa-meeeee** '' - y en sus manos una esfera de ki azul estaba empezando a aparecer y crecer poco a poco

'' **Legado de** ''- exclamo Whis mientras una esfera amarrilla se empezaba a manifestar en la punta de su báculo mientras apuntaba a Goku Ambos seguían concentrando poder en sus ataques y cuando sintieron que ya estaban en su límite, ambos se lanzaron sus poderes el uno contra el otro

'' **HAAAAAAAAAAA** ''- grito Goku mientras lanzaba su técnica predilecta contra el Whis

'' **Ángel** ''- dijo Whis mientras una gran esfera de Ki se lanzó contra Goku y chocando ambos poderes causando una enorme onda expansiva por el poder de ambas técnicas (Esta técnica la pensé yo ya que en la serie de DBS nunca se vio los ataques de algún ángel. Apoco no suena bien shidori :v)

Ambos ataques estaban igualados en poder mientras el planeta entero temblaba a causa del poder masivo que desprendían los 2 y sin intenciones de ceder un centímetro, entonces Goku con un ultimo esfuerzo dio un grito y empezó a liberar más poder, algo que sorprendió un poco a Whis pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba ya que Goku una vez más logro superar sus límites y ahora llegaba hasta su 65%. El ángel no se quedo atrás y también aumento su poder para igualar rápidamente a Goku y volver a estar parejos, pero parece que esto empezó a traer consecuencias y eso fue el que debido al poder de ambos, varias grietas dimensionales empezaron a crearse por todas partes y en un descuido por parte de Goku debido a que se distrajo por ver estos sucesos, hizo inestable a su Kame-hame-ha lo cual provoco una explosión que empujo a nuestro héroe a una de esas grietas absorbiéndolo, y como ya estaba muy desgastado no pude ofrecer resistencia y fue tragado por ella.

-''Valla, esto si que es un problema''- dijo Whis cerrando todas las grietas dimensionales con su báculo mientras pensaba a donde pudo haber caído Goku

En ese momento llegaron Bills y Vegeta volando a gran velocidad ya que notaron las grietas dimensionales y pudieron notar que Goku no se encontraba allí

-''Whis, que demonios fue lo que acaba de pasar aquí''- pregunto Bills

''-Porque no puedo sentir el ki de Kakarotto por ningún lado''- esta vez pregunto Vegeta

''-Bills-sama, Vegeta-san, tal parece que en mi enfrentamiento con Goku-san expulsamos demasiado poder y causamos que varias grietas dimensionales se abrieran y una de esas lo absorbió. Lo malo es que no se dónde pudo haber ido a parar ya que como ustedes saben, existen miles de realidades y dimensiones en el mundo''- explico Whis

-''Como dices? Que Kakarotto callo en otra dimensión?''- pregunto Vegeta exaltado

-''Eso me temo''- dijo Whis

-''Oye Vegeta, mejor volvamos a la tierra y reunamos las esferas del dragón para traerlo de vuelta''- dijo Bills apresuradamente

-''Si, vayamos de inmediato''

 **En el portal**

Podemos ver a un Goku inconsciente debido a su pelea con Whis y con algunas heridas viajando por el un túnel dimensional el cual le estaba provocando algunos cambios físicos a nuestro hebreo, provocando que este rejuveneciera y tenga la apariencia de un chico de no más de 17 años

 **En Otra Dimensión**

Vemos a una chica alta, de piel pálida y mejillas un poco coloradas, de un color azul marino, cabello azulino pálido tirando a plateado. Su peinado consiste en flequillos bien peinados que llegan a sus orejas y enmarcando su rostro. Ella tiene mechones de cabello, muy rectos y gastados, llegando a su pecho. El resto de su cabello fluye libremente hacia afuera y parece estar a la altura de la cintura. Además de tener un adorno en su cabello que consiste en lo que parece un pañuelo negro y es seguido por una especie de cuerno blanco un poco grande con detalles celestes. Ella viste un atuendo negro como de una mujer de negocios. Y accesorios blancos. Ella lleva un top negro con una camiseta blanca y corbata negra, con grandes accesorios blancos y negros en los hombros y un cinturón blanco suelto. Una extraña calavera se muestra directamente debajo de ella, junto con un delgado paño blanco sobre la mitad inferior. El final de la chaqueta casi se asemeja a una falda o un vestido, y también tiene pantalones / calcetas negras y botas altas blancas con cordones negros en forma d broche en forma de calavera negra a un costado de cada una. Además, lleva puesto unos lentes de marco negro. Esta chica es Rei Ryghts.

Ella había salido corriendo tras encontrarse con las 2 CPUs de Planeptune

 **En el mundo paralelo de las CPUs**

La voz de 2 persona desconocidas

-''¿Estoy dando lo mejor de mí? ¿Incluso cuando soy solo un humano? ¿A pesar de que soy impotente?''-persona desconocida Nº1

-''Ustedes 2 actúan de la misma manera, cuando la encontré por primera vez me eche a reír tan fuerte que vomite''- persona desconocida Nº2

-''Tal vez actuemos igual, pero ella está dando todo de sí. Tengo dudas de siquiera darle una oportunidad''- persona desconocida Nº1

-''Uh, sí. Si no empiezas a entretenerme voy a morirme de aburrimiento''- persona desconocida Nº2

-''Um, tengo una petición. ¿La escucharias?''- persona desconocida Nº1

-''Uh? Qué es?''- persona desconocida Nº2

-''Mi poder... No queda mucho de él, pero podrías entregarle lo que queda de el a ella por mí?''- persona desconocida Nº1

-''No tengo problema, pero por qué demonios quieres hacer esto?''- persona desconocida Nº2

-''Tal vez suene extraño viniendo de mí, pero... quiero animarla''- persona desconocida Nº1

-''heh''-

-''No es una buena razon? Estoy siendo muy exigente?''- persona desconocida Nº1

-''Ah como sea, hare una excepción solo esta vez''-persona desconocida Nº2

-''Gracias, muchas gracias''- persona desconocida Nº1

-''Si, mas te vale que seas agradecida. Bueno, me voy yendo entonces''- persona desconocida Nº2

-''Si, por favor''- persona desconocida Nº1

...''Tal vez lo intente una última vez también''- persona desconocida Nº1

-''Jeje, las cosas estan por ponerse interesantes

 **De regreso al primer mundo de las CPUs**

 **Con Rei:**

-''Don- Donde estoy? Siendo ahuyentada por las CPUs y luego terminar perdiéndome después de correr. ¿Por qué soy así? Soy un desastre en todo. Pero no es como si estuviera haciendo algo mal, o eso creo. Soy pido reglas apropiadas y regulaciones en el mundo sin ninguna CPU. Pero nadie quiere unirse a mí, todas las personas solamente ignoran todo lo que digo. Talvez debería rendirme, es algo imposible, un sueño muy ambicioso. Alguien tan patética como yo tratando de desafiar a las CPUs... *llorar, llorar*''-

-''Ugh, finalmente te encuentro, después de 10 malditos días''- persona desconocida

-''Hm?

-''Eres tan indecisa como la otra de allá, ambas vacilan hasta por lo mas mínimo''- persona desconocida

-''Hay alguien allí?

-''Claro que si, donde diablos estas mirando? Estoy por aquí''- persona desconocida

-''Tú dices por aquí, pero yo no puedo ver nada. Oh no, finalmente estoy enloqueciendo y estoy empezando a oír voces en mi cabeza''-

-''No, lo que estas escuchando es mi voz, mira hacia aquí''- persona desconocida

-''Sigues diciendo eso, pero no puedo ver a nadie. Hm?''-

-''Dios, tú y ella son realmente igual de lentas. Que molestia''-persona desconocida

-''Hm? Una niña pequeña? Estas flotando en el aire? AAAAAAHHHHHHHH''-

-''Maldición no grites así de golpe, me asustaste''- niña desconocida

-''Lo siento, esta es una situación extraña para mi, como puede alguien tan pequeña como tu siquiera existir? Cielos, realmente eh enloquecido, estoy viendo cosas que ni siquiera están aquí''-

-''No soy una maldita alucinación, ahora cállate y escúchame''- niña desconocida

-''Si, está bien. Entonces esto realmente está pasando? Quien eres? Tienes asuntos que atender conmigo?''-

-''Duh, por que mas estaría aquí si no? Estoy aquí por que ella me lo pidió, deberías estar agradecida''- niña desconocida

-''Ella? Quien?''-

-''Se supone que debo darte esto ya que ella no lo está usando, así que es todo tuyo, disfrútalo''- niña desconocida

-''Uh, muchas gracias. Eh? Que es esa energía oscura?''-

-''Haces muchas preguntas, solo cállate y trágate esto''- niña desconocida

-''Comerme eso, no importa como lo mires, eso no es comida. No lo quiero, no tengo hambre ahora mismo''-

-''Gah, ya me canse, trágatelo de una condenada vez''- niña desconocida

-'' No, no me hagas comerme esa cosa rarmph''- pero no pudo terminar ya que le hicieron tragarse esa energía oscura

-''Oh, parece que se desmayo. Bueno, a partir de ahora las cosas se pondran mas interesantes jejeje''-

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES

-''Eh? Que fue lo que paso? Acaso me quede dormida aquí? Dios, que tan patética puedo llegar a ser? Bueno, mejor me voy a mi casa''-

 **Al día siguiente**

Podemos ver a una chica de piel clara con ojos de color purpura claro y un tono de cabello a juego. Es a la altura de los hombros con flequillo algo desordenado con muchos mechones que sobresalen y pocos enmarcando su rostro. Ella usa dos horquillas con forma de gamepad. Ella lleva viste un vestido morado oscuro con forro de color lila a lo largo de la parte inferior, el centro, la parte superior y los bolsillos, junto con ribetes blancos en el dobladillo. Ella usa una chamarra blanca sobre esto con un gran botón en N, cuerdas de color púrpura en forma de tapón y forro púrpura y hebillas en cada manga del hombro. Alrededor de su cuello lleva una simple gargantilla blanca. Sus zapatos lila tienen acentos azules y blancos y medias a rayas azules y blancas largas pasando sus rodillas, llegando a sus muslos (nda: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ). Se trataba de la protagonista de la serie Hyperdimension Neptunia, llamada Neptune

Neptune se encontraba en una zona boscosa haciendo una misión completamente sola ya que su hermana (la que más adelante va a aparecer y cuando lo haga voy a explicar cómo se ve, aunque los que conozcan la serie y los juegos ya se hacen la idea) tenia que que hacer otras cosas en la ciudad que Neptune gobierna como una de las 4 diosas CPU llamada Planeptune. Ella se encontraba luchando y derrotando a unas criaturas que parecían Rosas amarrillas llamadas Tulip, algo parecido a un slime ovalado de color celeste con cara de oso que se llaman Dogoo, una que se parece a un emooji con piernas y brazos y lleva puesto unos lentes de sol oscuros circulase y por ultimo una especie de mecha con cuerpo de barril, una cabeza que asemeja a un dragón, con alas y cola verdes, el resto de su cuerpo es blanco con detalles naranjas y rojos y en el centro de su estómago un núcleo naranja bastante grande, lleva un escudo en su mano izquierda y un hacha en la derecha (estoy pensando para los siguientes capítulos el no detallar tanto a los pequeños enemigos ya que perdería mucho tiempo con eso. Bueno, ustedes díganme si quieren que diga todos los detalles o solo los describa vagamente). Neptune había acabo con todos ellos y ahora estaba descansando un poco y hablando con ella misma hasta que de repente escucho un ruido y al fijarse quién o qué era pudo ver a Rei quien al parecer se había perdido cuando iba rumbo a su casa ayer

-''Al fin encuentro a alguien, por favor, podrías ayudarme? Estoy vagando por este bosque perdida desde hace mucho''- Rei

-''Uh? Tú no eres la chica de ayer que estaba repartiendo volantes en medio de la ciudad?''- Neptune

Rei noto que era la CPU con la que se topó ayer e intento huir, pero Neptune la tomo del cuello de su ropa para detenerla e intentar tener una conversación con ella, pero parece que las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos ya que Rei empezó a llorar y empezó a decir entre sollozos y voz baja las CPUs deberían desaparecer una y otra vez. De golpe una energía oscura salió del interior de Rei y atrapo a Neptune, que ella intentaba zafarse y preguntaba que era cosa cosa, pero Rei seguia diciendo en voz baja lo mismo y de repente un agujero de color violeta con negro se manifestó de aquel poder oscuro absorbiendo a Neptune y provocando que desaparezca.

-''Uh? Yo hice que aquella CPU desapareciera?''- se preguntó Rei con dudas

Y de repente la niña desconocida de ayer volvio a aparecer. Ella tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos azules, y generalmente se puede encontrar con una sonrisa amplia y abierta. Ella tiene un cabello rubio muy muy claro (posiblemente blanco) que parece desordenado. Ella usa unos audífono rojo y negro. Se muestra que proviene de un libro con temas de color púrpura y rosa y tiene alas azules y moradas. Usa un vestido negro con diseños rojos y blancos y una gran gema rosa en el centro. Conectado a él, hay piezas encadenadas negras que se unen a la chaqueta que usa como capa que lleva debajo de los hombros, que también tienen detalles blancos y gemas rosadas. Alrededor de su brazo derecho hay una cinta roja profunda. Su nombre es Croire

-''Valla, tal parece que pudiste dominar esa habilidad''- Croire

-''Habilidad? Yo le hice eso a la CPU?''- Rei

-''Si jajaja, eso fue jodidamente impresionante. Esto se está poniendo más interesante de lo que pensé

-''Ja... Jaja... Jajajajaja, Yo fui la que hizo eso, nadie más, solo yo''- en ese momento la expresión de Rei cambio completamente a una algo sombría y sádica

 **En el mundo paralelo donde fue mandada Neptune**

Neptune se encontraba cayendo en picada desde el cielo a una gran altura y se estaba empezando a preguntar varias cosas para ella misma.

-''Ya vengo cayendo hace un rato, pero bueno, esto me pasa todo el tiempo así que no creo que sea tan grave. Verdad? Pero ya vengo cayendo desde hace un rato y no sé dónde voy a ir a parar. Creo que esto si puede estar mal. Gahhhhhh, que voy a hacer''- gritaba Neptune mientras caía en picada

Al mismo tiempo en tierra firme, en una zona boscosa igual a la que estaba Neptune antes de ser traída a este mundo, podemos ver a una chica que tiene la piel pálida y ojos brillantes de color rosa. Su cabello es aproximadamente hasta la cintura con flequillo muy salvaje, desordenado que enmarca su rostro, mientras que su pelo parece estar gastado, pero en una trenza muy gruesa y grande sostenida con una cinta con volantes de color rosa pastel. Ella usa un atuendo extraño, que consiste en una parte superior azul muy suelta con un segmento de cuello con volantes con un lazo rosa-púrpura brillante y un segmento blanco largo en el centro sostenido con un cinturón blanco de múltiples piezas con una pieza de color púrpura en el centro. En la parte superior de los lados de la manga hay segmentos de tela rosa con forro blanco con volantes y una sola franja blanca en cada pieza. Su vestido tiene mangas pequeñas con cierre de botón, lo que lo hace parecer un mono de camisa. En cada manga hay una línea de color melocotón y blanco, mientras que los manguitos abotonan los botones en el segmento superior de la manga, lo más probable es que eviten que sean demasiado largos. Ella también usa una falda blanca de longitud irregular que parece más larga en la parte posterior, y se abre en el medio. Junto con calcetines de rayas rosadas y blancas y zapatillas borrosas en forma de oso rosa que parecen pantuflas de dormir. Se trata de Plutia, la diosa CPU de Planeptune de este mundo

Ella está tratando de alcanzar a su amiga para que no la deje atrás

Su amiga es una chica de piel pálida, con el pelo negro muy largo hasta la cintura, usa 2 coletas largas con cintas negras y azules de dos piezas. Su flequillo está bien peinado, enmarcando su rostro y tiene los ojos rojos muy notables. Usa una reveladora camiseta negra con un cinturón azul debajo del pecho y un gran lazo azul en el cuello con una gema en forma de diamante en el centro. La falda es de color azul oscuro tirando a negro y con pliegues, con líneas blancas muy finas en la parte inferior y una coloración azul claro entre cada pliegue y un cinturón negro. También tiene mangas con segmentos grises hinchados y forro negro, que se conecta a objetos sueltos y abiertos tipo calentador de brazo a través de mini-cinturones con una hebilla en la parte superior. La abertura en sus dedos es suelta y está llena de un forro blanco y una gran esfera como gema en la parte superior. Junto con arriba de la rodilla, medias de color azul oscuro con puntadas que llegan hasta sus rodillas, sostenidas con cinturones y hebillas. Sus botas son grises con múltiples correas negras que se conectan a través de un triángulo invertido, mientras que grandes esferas blancas están en la parte superior de su pie. Ella es la Noire de este mundo

-''Dios, por eso te dije que te quedaras atrás, te tardas mucho''- Noire

-''Que mal eres, y yo que quería acompañarte porque eres mi amiga''- decia Plutia

-''Uh?''- Plutia

-''Que? Que te pasa?,''- Noire

-''Ummm, es que en el cielo hay una persona''- Plutia

-''Jaa? De que estas hablando? A veces dices cosas muy extrañas''- Noire

-''Pero pero, es verdad, hay una persona en el cielo y está cayendo''- Plutia

-''Para empezar estamos en medio de la nada, como y porque habría una persona cayendo del cielo?''-

-''Noire, la cosa es que... A este ritmo tu''- Plutia

-''Mm? Yo que?''- Noire

Pero de repente se escucho una voz desde el cielo gritando, muévanse, muévanse, muévanseeeee. Sin tiempo a reaccionar Noire sintio algo pesado que caia encima de ella

-''Auch, eso dolio un poco''- Neptune

-''Wow, esa fue una gran caída''- Plutia

-''Cielos, eso fue aterrador, se llevó unos años de vida''- Neptune

-''Ohh, sigues viva, estas bien?''- Plutia

Neptune levanto la mirada después del impacto y se encontró con Plutia viendola fijamente con una sonrisa tranquila

-''Eh? Ah sí, me encuentro perfectamente bien, se puede que soy una experta en caer del cielo''- Neptune

-''Ohh, una experta en caer del cielo''- dijo Plutia con voz con algo de sorpresa pero somnolienta a la vez (los que conozcan a Plutia ya saben cómo es su forma de hablar, siempre tiene esa linda voz estilo somnolienta a pesar de que este alegre, sorprendida o algo asustada, pero bueno, cuando se enoja es otra historia, los que no la conozcan ya van a ver cómo es esa cuando se pone así xD)

-''Oh, lo siento por haber hecho todo este jaleo. Mi nombre es Neptune, mucho gusto''- decía Neptune con total naturalidad y su alegre y despreocupada actitud de siempre

-''Yo también quiero presentarme, me llamo Plutia, un gusto''- decia Plutia alegremente

-''Que nombre tan genial, pero me trabo un poco al mencionarlo, así que te llamare Plutie''- Neptune

-''Ohh, está bien, en ese caso yo también te daré un apodo. Mmmm, ya se, te llamare Neppy''- exclamaba Plutia muy feliz

''Oh, buena esa Plutie. Por cierto, donde estamos? No creo haber esta por aquí antes''- Neptune

-''Estamos en Planeptune''- Plutia

-''Eso es imposible, yo me conozco Planeptune como a la palma de mi mano''- respondía Neptune alegremente

-''Peroooo, te estoy diciendo la verdad''- le decia Plutia

-''Elegiste a la persona equivocada para jugarle una broma. No hay manera que la CPU de Planeptune caiga en una broma como esa'- Neptune

-''Ohhhhh, eres una CPU? No sabía que también eras una CPU de Planeptune

Mientras las 2 tenían una agradable conversación Noire grito mientras todavía tenia a Neptune encima suyo que se quite de una vez. Neptune se disculpo de inmediato pero al notar que era Noire dijo, ''Ah, solo es Noire, entonces retiro mi disculpa'', eso causo una ligera vena en Noire mientras le recriminaba a Plutia que por que se había olvidado que ella estaba abajo tendida en el suelo y a Neptune le preguntaba como sabia su nombre si nunca la había visto en su vida. Neptune que dice que cosas esta diciendo, si son mejores amigas y eso provoco que Plutia se meta en la conversación y le pregunte a Noire porque nunca la había presentado con ella ya que le cayó muy bien y ella quería más amigos. Noire negó rotundamente conocerla y entonces empezaron a hablar las 3 al mismo tiempo. Noire tratando de calmar las cosas para llegar a una conclucion, mientras que Neptune y Plutia solo hablan cosas sin mucho sentido provocando que Noire solo se moleste más. Pero de repente sintieron como el aire se hubierse vuelto mas denso y la atmosfera mas pesada. Las 3 chicas intentaban entender que es lo que estaba pazando hasta que Plutie levanto la mirada y pudo observar como si el cielo se estuviera rompiendo y les aviso a las otras 2 que hicieron lo mismo y pudieron observar la brecha dimensional quedando sorprendidas. Cuando Noire estuvo a punto de decir algo, la brecha se abrio mostrando el interior de la brecha que era de un color morado, con violeta y negro (Parecido a la brecha que crea Black con su guadaña de Ki) y de ahí algo empezaba a caer en direccion hacia donde ellas estaban. Por suerte para las 3, nuestro heroe no salio disparado y solo empezo a caer lentamente, pero ganando velocidad mientras más iba cayendo. Goku empezo a sentir el viento golpeandolo y abrio sus ojos lentamente y noto que iba en picada hacia el suelo donde noto 3 presencias. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a los pocos metros de las 3 chicas, dios un salto en el aire dando una pirueta para atrás y aterrizando gentilmente con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra pierna encorbada con sus 2 manos apoyadas en el suelo. Las 3 chicas estaban sorprendidas que ese chico a pesar de haber caido de esa gran altura no causara un desastre, pero estaban con mas dudas que sorpresa por que no entendian que fue esa brecha que estaba en el cielo y quien era este chico justo frente a ellas. Goku se levanto con la poca energia que le quedaba y miro a las 3 chicas, el solo sonrio de manera tipica en el y dijo. ''Me alegro que no lastime a nadie con mi caida'' para luego caer desmayado.

Neptune, Plutia y Noire se quedaron estaticas por unos segundos, pero la primero en reaccionar fue Neptune que rapidamente corrio hacia donde estaba Goku y revisar si seguia vivo. Para alegria de ella, lo estaba, entonces les grito a las otras 2 chicas que necesitaba ayuda y las 2 salieron de su transe y corrieron para ver como se encontraba

-''Oye, estas segura de querer ayudar a este muchacho? No sabemos nada de el, tal vez sea alguien con malas intenciones''- dijo Noire un poco seria

''-No lo creo, tu misma viste su sonrisa y escuchaste lo que dijo antes de caer al suelo. Dudo mucho que sea como tu dices''- decia Neptune reclamandole un poco a Noire

-''Bueno, en eso tienes razon, no pude notar una pizca de maldad en su sonrisa, parecia la sonrisa de un niño inocente''- dijo Noire

-/Mmmm, entonces que hacemos con el''- preguntaba Plutia mienras le picaba la cara con un dedo y se sorprendio que este chico este con una sonrisa mientras seguia inconciente

-Por ahora llevemoslo a tu casa Plutia, despues veremos que hacer con el cuando despierte. Ademas tambien tenemos que hablar con ella para que nos explique unas cosas''- decia Noire mientras apuntaba a Neptune

-''De acuerdo, vayamos entonces''- Dijo Neptune mientras intentaba levantarlo, pero se le hacia un poco pesado

Noire solo suspiro y ayudo a Neptune para poder llevarse al chico desconocido a la Ciudad de Planeptune para atender sus heridas y poder hablar con el una vez que despierte

Bueno Amigos, eso sera todo para este primer capitulo, nos vamos a estar viendo en 1 semana masomenos con el proximo episodio

Ja-ne!


	3. 02- Conociendose

**Buenas amigos, como están? Espero que bien. Me alegra el ver que esta historia fue bien recibida con su primer episodio y ya leí los reviews de Iris Heart, y tranquilos, muchas cosas divertidas le esperan a Goku en este nuevo mundo que es completamente diferente al que el conoce. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que aunque obviamente Goku va a llevarse bien con todas, voy a hacer que su relación avance de manera tranquila, me divierto mucho con los Fanfics de Goku, pero me parece medio aburrido que logre conquistar a todas las chicas solo con una sonrisa. Por eso voy a hacer que vallan ganándole afecto a medida que lo conocen e interactúan con el. Me imagino que saben cual va a ser la primera en caer por nuestro héroe, pero bueno, el resto del orden se los dejo a su imaginación**

 **Shadicgon: Gracias por las palabras de apoyo, te lo agradezco.**

 **Vali Lucifer D.E.B: Si, me pareció mejor hacerle tener una entrada no tan llamativa como se le suele hacer a Goku de caer del portal y romper todo cuando se estrella en la tierra xD. Aunque mayormente eso se ve en los Fics de DXD. Con Iris Heart tengo planeado una sorpresa que de seguro va a sorprenderlos, solo espérenlo.**

 **Jiren El Gris: Gracias por los ánimos, se que no es tan facil juntar 2 mundos tan diferentes, pero voy a dar lo mejor de mi para que encajen y Goku se divierta en grande con sus nuevas amigas.**

 **God Yamcha Stronger: Gracias por el voto de confianza, eso me da más ganas de seguir con la historia al saber que tengo gente detrás mío que me da su apoyo. La relación la voy a ir formando tranquilamente, pero Goku siendo Goku se va a terminar llevando bien con todos.**

 **Darkcrizer: No te voy a negar que Goku va a tener que escapar en algunas ocasiones, pero tengo pensando algo muy especial que de seguro les va a gustar a todos. Solo pido paciencia :D** **.**

 **Craylord: Si, esta va a ser la primera vez que ellas pasen por su mente la palabra invencible, pero bueno, ellas no se van a dar por vencido y si conoces a las protagonistas de Hyperdimension, ya deberías saber quiénes son las que van a ponerle más esfuerzo a las cosas.**

 **Ikki akuma: Tengo planeado algo muy especial con Iris Heart, aunque si, en algunas ocasiones Goku va a tener que correr por su vida xD**

 **OmegaZeta: Muchas gracias, y nos estaremos viendo**

 **ELKaiserHNK: Es verdad que al principio puede parecer raro ese nuevo para cualquier personaje de DBZ, pero tranquilo, como es Goku tampoco le va a dar mucha importancia, y en cuanto al ki, solo seguí leyendo mi historia y vas a encontrar la respuesta**

 **AlucardHellsing Dracul: No seria nada raro esas reacciones, cualquiera las tendría al conocer a un ser como Goku, en cuanto a los dioses, ya podrás ver la explicación que Goku les dará.**

 **Jared Suarez: La buena relación de los 2 personajes principales se sabe, ya que ambos tienen una personalidad parecida, y en cuanto a sus aventuras te aseguro que la va a pasar bien.**

 **Phantom: Tranquilo, no voy a abandonar la historia hasta terminarla por lo menos, tal vez en algunas ocasiones me pueda demorar un poco ya que trabajo y estudio y eso me puede pasar factura y retrasarme. En lo del harem, si, si lo va a tener, pero no voy a apresura las cosas. Goku se va a ir ganando su confianza y afecto poco a poco.**

 **Black: Tendrá harem, pero voy a poner las relaciones de manera tranquila, me aburre un poco que en casí todos los fics Goku conquiste a todas las mujeres con solo una sonrisa, por lo que yo voy a hacer que su relación cos las diosas avance de a poco.**

 **Capitulo 02: Conociéndose**

Nos encontramos en un cuarto del hogar de Plutia, donde después de haber vuelto de la zona boscosa con nuestro héroe siendo traído por Neptune y Noire, este ahora se encuentra recostado en una cama y sus heridas siendo tratadas por una niña pequeña que está flotando y sentada sobre un libro (o tomo si así quieren decirlo). Se trata de Historie, un hada. Ella tiene piel clara con ojos azules opaco y cabello rubio suave. Ella lleva 2 coletas algo sueltas y una pañoleta con detalles de color lila y amarrillo con blanco que se asemeja a un capó de bebe, sus coletas estas sostenidas por 2 listones de un color celeste cielo y tiene unas orejeras de color rosa claro. Lleva un vestido lila claro con volantes, un área tipo babero y un lazo celeste en el cuello. Lleva puesto unas medias largas que cubren todas sus piernas y unos pequeños zapatos morados con blanco, cada uno con un orbe rosa en ellos. Y tiene unas alas que se asemejan a las de una mariposa.

-''Dios, este chico tiene varias heridas, por suerte no son tan graves'- decía Historie tratando las heridas de un inconsciente Goku

-''Pero me sigo preguntando quien será y por qué siento un extraño poder proveniente de el, es como si todo su ser estuviera rodeado por una especie de energía muy especial''- lo decía mientras miraba la cara del chico y una pregunta pasaba por su cabeza. Quien es realmente este joven, mientras empezaba a recordar cuando lo trajeron hasta aquí

 **Flashback**

Podemos ver como Historie se estaba preparando para salir a comprar un par de cosas que Plutia le había encargado. Ya estaba dispuesta a salir hasta que de repente las puertas se abrieron y pudo ver a Plutia primero, y detrás de ella se encontraba su amiga Noire quien estaba cargando a un joven inconsciente y una chica que no conocía que estaba ayudando a cargarlo. Es ese momento muchas dudas empezaron a pasar por su cabeza, como, quien era esa chica, porque ese joven está en ese estado y por qué decidieron traerlo aquí, cuando simplemente pudieron dejarlo es un hospital para tratar sus heridas. Pero rápidamente su cabeza se despejo con un grito por parte de Plutia diciéndole que prepare una cama y que vea si puede curar al muchacho. Ella quería preguntarle quien eran esas 2 personas desconocidas para ella, pero al ver la expresión de Plutia y las otras 2 chicas no tuvo más opción que asentir y empezar con el tratamiento rápidamente, ya que a simple vista el chico tenía varias heridas y no se sabía la gravedad de ellas, por lo que su vida talvez corría riesgo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Cuando finalmente termino de darle los primeros auxilios y ver que el joven no corría ningún riesgo, decidió descansar un poco e ir con las 3 chicas que esperaban fuera. Ella salió y les dijo que no se preocupen, que ya todo estaba bien y solo era cuestión de que descanse un poco para que despierte. En ese momento la tensión de las 3 se calmo y como si nada hubiera pasado Neptune noto a la pequeña Historie, que a causa del echo de querer ayudar al chico inconsciente no la había reconocido y dio un pequeño grito apuntando a Historie y diciendo ''Historie, que te paso? Por qué te encogiste tanto?'' Eso dejo un poco pasmada a la pequeña que no entendía que en lo que esa chica desconocida estaba tratando de decir. Fue entonces cuando Noire interrumpió y dijo que sería mejor moverse del lugar para no causar tanto ruido y dejar descansar al joven en el cuarto. Todas asintieron y se fueron al cuarto de Plutia para poder hablar y aclarar las dudas que tiene de Neptune. Ya en el cuarto las 4 se acomodaron y empezaron a tener una charla acerca de quién era Neptune realmente y por qué parecía conocer tantas cosas de Planeptune y de cómo conocía a Noire y Historie. Ella empezó a contarles de que es la CPU de Planeptune y que Noire era su amiga y otra CPU, además de que Historie era su asistente, aunque ella la recuerda más grande que la que está allí presente. A medida que iba cotando las cosas y detalles que no se sabrían tan fácil, Historie solo pudo llegar la conclusión de que Neptune es de un mundo paralelo a este en el que todo lo que ella conto es verdad, pero en este mundo las cosas son un poco diferentes como el hecho de que en el mundo de Neptune las diosas ya nacen con el poder de ser diosas y solo es cuestión de tiempo el despertarlo, en cambio aquí se requiere de un ítem u objeto llamado CPU memmories (memorias CPU) para llegar a ser una diosa y que son bastante difíciles de encontrar. Eso impresiono un poco a Neptune que intento transformarse, pero sin éxito, por lo que al parecer ella también va a necesitar una de esas si quiere recuperar todas sus fuerzas que serán necesarias para la hora de pelear si algo amerita el hacerlo

Después de unas horas hablando en las cuales Plutia dice que ella es la única amiga de Noire haciéndola sonrojar un peco de la vergüenza y ella negando que no es necesario volteando la mirada sonrojada como la Tsundere que es, recibiendo una mirada con algo de lastima por parte de Neptune. El tiempo fue pasando rápidamente en las que Plutia y Neptune se llevaron de lo más bien debido a la actitud tranquila de Plutia y la personalidad alegre de Neptune, las 2 congeniaron muy bien y empezaban a hablar entre ellas dejando de lado a la pobre Noire que se sentía excluida y trataba de meterse a las conversaciones. Así pasaron unas 3 horas hasta que repente Historie volvió dando el aviso de que el chico estaba empezando a despertar, y las 3 chicas fueron para ver cómo se encontraba y preguntarle quien era, aunque Noire era la que más dudas tenía con respecto a todo esto. Rápidamente las 4 ya estaban frente a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Goku y como es típico en ella del no saber bien la atmosfera, Neptune entro rotundamente para ver si el joven ya estaba despierto, y para alegría de ella si lo estaba. El muchacho estaba mirando para todos lados tratando de entender en donde se encontraba. Entonces las otras 3 entraron y Noire le empezó a regañar diciéndole que esa no es la manera de entrar a una habitación. Debido a esa pequeña treta a la que a Goku le parecio gracioso ver como la pelinegra le regañaba cómicamente a la chica de pelo purpura tirando a rosa mientras la de pelo purpura mas natural trataba de calmarlas. Ellas fueron interrumpidas por Historie que les dijo que el joven las estaba observando y las 3 terminaron lo que estaban haciendo y decidieron acercarse para poder hablar con el

-''Que tal? Como te sientes?''-pregunto Historie acercándose al saiyajin

-''Hm?''- musito nuestro héroe al ver por primera a un ser como lo era Historie, por lo que se le quedo bien por un momento con una cara un tanto confusa

Un pequeño silencio se hizo en el cuarto debido a que Goku solo se le quedaba viendo fijamente a Historie y eso la ponía un poco inquieta por la mirada fija que le estaba recibiendo, pero de igual manera pudo percibir algo en esos ojos onix negros de aquel muchacho, pero una toz fingida por parte de Noire para sacar a Goku de sus pensamientos por que el silencio se estaba volviendo algo incomodo hizo que esto volviera a sus sentidos y respondiera

-''Ah, sí, perdón por eso, ya me encuentro bien, me imagino que ustedes trataron mis heridas mientras yo estaba inconsciente. Verdad? Muchas gracias por eso''- dijo alegremente Goku con una gran sonrisa

Esa sonrisa provoco que se le valla un poco la tensión a Noire que seguía desconfiando un poco del joven

-''Es correcto, yo fui quien trato tus heridas''- respondió Historie a sus dudas

-''Oh, pues muchas gracias, dejen que me presente. Mi nombre es Son Goku, pero díganme Goku, mucho gusto''- dijo este sonriendo

-''El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Historie, y soy la quien guía a la CPU de esta nación''- decía Historie dando una pequeña reverencia presentándose

-''CPU? Que es eso?''- preguntaba Goku confuso

-''No sabes quienes son las CPU Goku-san?''- pregunto Historie algo intrigada

-''Ah, es cierto que no te contamos como fue que nos encontramos con el''- decía Noire que se metió en la conversación

-''Ah que se refiere con eso señorita Noire?''- pregunto Historie confusa

-''Bueno, lo que pasa es''- y entonces Noire le conto como fue que su encuentro con Goku y la extraña grieta en el cielo de la que salió

-''Porque no me dijeron nada de esto?''- recrimino Historie a las 3

-''Bueno hablaremos de eso después. Oigan ustedes 2, también deberían presentarse''- decía Noire dirigiéndose a las que faltaban presentarse

-''Esta bien. Que tal? Me llamo Plutia, un gusto''- se presentaba tiernamente la diosa de Planeptune

-''Y yo soy Neptune, mucho gusto de conocerte Go-kun''- decía Neptune muy alegre

-''Eh? Go-kun?''- preguntaba Goku

-''Oye, deja de darle apodos a las personas cuando acabas de conocerlas''- le recriminaba Noire a Neptune

-''Jajaja, no pasa nada, además no creo que le moleste. Verdad?''- decía Neptune alegremente mientras miraba a Goku

-''Ahh, con que era eso. No, para nada, puedes llamarme como quieras Neptune-chan''- lo dijo con una sonrisa y expresión tranquila

-''Jajaja, mejor dime Neppy o Neppy-chan, así es como me dice Plutie''- le respondía muy contenta Neptune

-''Ya veo, pues mucho gusto entonces Neppy-chan''- volvía a decir Goku alegremente

-''Y a mi llámame Plutie-chan también, no es justo que solo a ella la llames por su apodo. Somos amigos no?''- decía Plutia con su forma de ser de siempre

-''Entonces eso voy a hacer. Un gusto también en conocerte Plutie-chan''- le decía Goku con una sonrisa. Entonces Goku voltea la mirada para ver a Noire a los ojos y tratar de entenderla un poco, y lo logro

-''Por lo que puedo ver, a ti no te gustan los apodos no?''- decía Goku mirando a Noire con una sonrisa

-''Jum, parece que por lo menos puedes leer bien la atmosfera de los otros''- respondía Noire cruzándose de brazos con una ligera sonrisa

-''Jeje, eso creo. Pues entonces también me alegro de conocerte Noire-san''- le respondía mientras se rascaba la nuca y esboza una gran sonrisa

Noire se dio cuenta que a ella no le puso el prefijo de chan en su nombre, algo que la intrigo, ya que a ella no le hubiera gustado que un desconocido le diera ese prefijo, por lo que solo pensó en 2 posibilidades del por qué hizo eso. La primera es que la veía a ella como la más madura de las 3, cosa que es la verdad, ya que las otras 2 se comportan de manera muy infantil. O la segunda es que este chico es muy perceptivo con las personas y sabía que se podía molestar si la llamaba de esa forma

-''Bueno, con las presentaciones ya echas. Nos podrías explicar quién eres? Porque con esa manera de aparecer me das a entender que no eres de este mundo, tal y como ella''- le decía Noire a Goku mientras apuntaba a Neptune

-''Eh? Ella es de otro mundo también?''- preguntaba Goku

-''Eso te lo explicaremos después, pero por ahora quisiera saber de ti. De donde eres, tu historia, y que eres. Todavía me cuesta trabajo entender como alguien tan joven como tu puede caer de una manera tan segura de esa altura''- le decía un tanto seria

-''Eh? Joven? Pero si no mal recuerdo yo debo tener 43 años''- respondía exaltado

-''43? Debes estar bromeando. Mira, allí tienes un espejo, por qué no vas a verte''- le apuntaba el espejo Noire

Goku se levanta y se mira frente al espejo y se quedo quieto unos segundos viéndose bien con cara de sorpresa. Después empieza a tocarse todo el cuerpo y noto que realmente estaba más joven. Su apariencia era un poco parecida a la que tenía cuando enfrento a Piccolo en el torneo, solo que más musculoso.

-''Ahhhh, por que mi cuerpo se puso así, por que, por que''- decía corriendo de un lado al otro, para luego detenerse de golpe y decir ''Ah, no importa'' con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía

Noire y Historie se cayeron de espalda mientras que Neptune y Plutia se reían por el acto cómico que realizaba su nuevo amigo. Después de recuperarse Goku les dijo que era mejor si se movían a un lugar para acomodarse ya que su historia es bastante larga. Todos asintieron y Neptune lo llevaba empujándolo alegremente porque ya quería escuchar su historia, ya que ella pensaba que sería una historia muy entretenida y genial (y no se equivoca). Goku tranquilamente y con una sonrisa se dejaba empujar por esa alegre chica que le cayó bien desde un principio por su actitud tan parecida a la suya, y eso le alegraba mucho. Ya en el cuarto de Plutia todos se acomodaron y esperaron a que Goku empezara a contarles su historia. (me da un poco de flojera el relatar la vida del kokun ahora mismo, pero si veo que piden que la ponga, después resubo el capítulo editado con su historia, ustedes deciden. Pasa que ahora el tiempo no me da ya que tengo los finales en la facultad y solo me queda el de 2 materias, y quiero pasarlas sin mucho problema)

Después de unas 2 horas, Goku había terminado de relatarles su vida y el cómo había llegado a este mundo. Decir que las 4 estaban sorprendidas era poco, pero Neptune salto de su asiento a lo poco tiempo para empezar a agitar a Goku mientras ella tenia estrellas en los ojos y le decía que eso era increíble, era algo genial y varios halagos más. Goku solo se rascaba la mejilla con algo de pena por todos los halagos que estaba recibiendo. Después se acercó Plutia y también empezó a halagarle junto con Neptune. Noire por otro lado solo estaba pensativa, si todo lo que dijo era verdad, entonces se encontraba frente a una persona que supera con facilidad a las diosas CPU, así que decidio hacerle una pregunta

-''Oye Goku,según los que nos contaste conociste a varios tipos de dioses en tu mundo. Ellos tienen una jerarquía de importancia o algo parecido?

-''Bueno, no se muy bien a que te refieres con jerarquía, pero si lo que preguntas es que, si uno es más importante que el otro, pues si, si tienen. Ellos van desde Kamisama que es el dios de la Tierra, Después está el Kaiosama que están encargados de administrar galaxias en diferentes partes, por eso son 4, que son el Kaiosama del Este, Oeste, Norte y Sur. Yo vengo de la galaxia Norte, aunque llegue a conocer a el resto. Después de ellos está el Gran Kaio que es quien se encarga de que los 4 kaiosamas hagan su trabajo. Después vienen los supremos Kaiosamas, ellos son dioses de la creación y también están repartidos al igual que los Kaiosamas, aunque 3 de ellos hallan muerto a causa de majin-boo, después según me conto el supremo kaiosama de mi mundo, existía un sagrado kaiosama que era alguien de mayor autoridad que ellos. Después casi al final están los dioses de la destrucción, ellos están encargados de mantener el balance en sus respectivos universos, que son 12 en total, mi universo es el numero 7. Y finalmente está el rey del todo, se puede decir que él es la mayor autoridad de todos los universos (no incluyo a los ángeles ya que ellos son los acompañantes de los dioses). Y bueno, eso es todo. Alguna duda?''- le preguntaba Goku con una explicación de seres increíbles, que para él era de los más normal

Noire estaba más impactada por la explicación de la jerarquía de dioses en el mundo de Goku, eso significa que incluso el dios de más bajo rango, ya era el guardián de todo el planeta

-''Muy bien Goku, te quisiera pedir algo. Aceptarías?''- le preguntaba Noire

-''Claro, solo dime''-

-''Me podrías mostrar algo de ese poder tuyo?''-

-''Claro, no tengo problema''- le respondía calmadamente

Pero de repente un gran sonido, como si de el rugido se león se tratara resonó en todo el cuarto. Todas estaban buscando el origen de ese sonido, hasta que vieron a Goku reírse un poco rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa

-''Jeje, parece que me dio hambre''-

-''Ese fue tu estomago Goku?''- le preguntaba Noire

-''Bue-Bueno, pasa que no eh comido nada desde hace bastante''- decía este mientras se frotaba el estomago

Eso provoco unas carcajadas de parte de Neptune y Plutia, como también una pequeña risita de Historie. Noire solo suspiro con una linda sonrisa y dijo que primero irán a comer y después Goku les mostrara algo de su poder. Todos asintieron y se dirigían rumbo al comedor, mientras que Noire solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, ver de que era capaz Goku, y si a causa de su llegada a este mundo, este traería grandes cambios

 _ **Y listo damas y caballeros, con esto me despido, hice este capitulo apresuradamente ya que me acorde que debo estudiar para unos finales, y no iba a tener tiempo de subir nada la semana que viene. Por eso les dejo este regalito para que, si me llego a atrasar la semana que viene, puedan perdonarme con esto. Un saludo para todos, y cuando tenga algo de tiempo, voy a seguir con el capitulo 3**_

 **Ja-ne**


	4. 03- El poder del ki

**Shadicgon: No me asustes viejo (con voz de Otto), acaso vez el futuro? Si es así decime los numero de la lotería por favor, el viernes pasado me robaron la guitarra eléctrica y ahora me debo comprar otra igual de buena.**

 **Capitulo 03: El poder del Ki**

Nos encontramos en el comedor del hogar de Plutia, donde 4 chichas miraban asombradas la forma de comer de un saiyajin que está arrasando con la comida como si no hubiera un mañana. Mientras este último comía sin parar las otras chicas pensaban como es que podía comer tanto y no engordar ni un gramo, ya que a simple vista se ve que está en una excelente condición física al notar los músculos de sus brazos (a Goku no se le rompió la ropa al caer, solo la tenía un poco rasgada, por lo que todavía no vieron el verdadero cuerpo de un dios :v). Después de un rato Goku finalmente habia saciado su hambre y con un gran suspiro con el estómago lleno dijo.

-''Ufff, que rica comida, muchas gracias por todo, la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de hambre''- decía Goku con una sonrisa con las manos en el estomago

Las 4 salieron de su estupor y Noire decidió hablar

-''Valla, jamás en mi vida vi a alguien que coma tanto y no engorde. Como lo haces? Hasta me da un poco de envidia''- le decía Noire mirando a Goku con una sonrisa burlona

-''Jeje, lo que pasa es que mi raza, los saiyajin, tenemos un metabolismo muy acelerado y debemos comer mucho para tener energías a la hora de pelear''- le respondía Goku tranquilamente

-''Oye, nos podrías contar un poco más de tu raza? Ya que en tu historia solo nos contaste que pertenecías a esa raza y que fuiste enviado a la tierra de bebe''- esta era Neptune que se metía en la conversación queriendo saber más sobre su nuevo amigo ya que se le hacía muy interesante

-''Claro, con gusto. Verán, los saiyajin eran una raza guerrera por naturaleza, nosotros amamos las peleas y los retos, pero ellos también conquistaban planetas y eliminaban a su población para poder vender sus planetas. Ellos eran muy despiadados, incluso si estaban bajos las ordenes de Freezer. Yo fui enviado a la tierra justo cuando el planeta Vegita fue destruido. Al principio yo tenía una actitud violenta justo como la de los saiyajin, pero después de un gran golpe en mi cabeza al caer de un acantilado, fue cuando cambie a la forma de ser que tengo ahora''- les decía Goku y recordaba a su abuelito con algo de nostalgia y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba hacia el techo.

-''Valla, parece que tu raza tiene toda una historia. Otro día quisiera que me cuentes tu historia con mas detalles, por lo que note, nos contaste una versión resumida de tu vida''- le decía Noire con una cara tranquila

-''Claro, no tengo problema, para la próxima te contare mejor mi historia Noire-san''- le respondía Goku con una sonrisa

-''Oye, a mí también, a mí también''- exclamaban Neptune y Plutia a coro

-'' Y a mí también por favor''- cordialmente Historie le pedía a Goku

-''Jajaja, claro, se las contare a todas ustedes''- reía Goku divertidamente mientras les respondía

-''Bien, con todo eso ya arreglado, ahora quisiera que me mostraras un poco de tu poder como te había pedido hace un rato''- decía Noire mientras se levanta de su asiento

-''Claro, vamos''- Goku también levantase de su asiento le hacía caso

-''Nosotras también vamos''- exigían Neptune y Noire, mientras que Historie solo lo pedía como favor el poder acompañarlos

Noire solo da un suspiro y les dice que está bien y que los sigan. Ya afuera Goku se puso a ver a todos lados y nota lo avanzada que la ciudad está muy avanzada en tecnología, incluso le trajo nostalgia recordando la primera vez que fue a la capital del Este cuando era niño en busca de su mejor amiga Bulma. Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por Noire que le estaba hablando.

-''Oye Goku, te estoy hablando. Te pasa algo?''- le preguntaba Noire pasando su mano frente al rostro del saiyan con una cara extrañada

-''Eh? Ah, no, no es nada, no te preocupes, es solo que note lo avanzada que es esta ciudad y me trajo algunos recuerdos''- respondía con una sonrisa

-''Ya veo, bueno, después me contaras sobre eso, por ahora vallamos al patio trasero para que nos muestres tu poder''- decía Noire mientras se dirigía para la parte trasera

-''Umm, Noire-san, no creo que sea buena idea que demuestre mi poder estando en la ciudad, ya que si lo hago podría causar estragos o en el peor de los casos destruirla''- le decía de una forma natural

-''Eh? Destruir la ciudad solo por liberar tu poder? Entendería si tuvieras una pelea o algo así. Pero solo por liberar poder?''- le cuestionaba Noire a Goku con un poco de sorpresa

-''Pero es la verdad, el único lugar que se me ocurre en el que podría liberar algo de poder sería el bosque en donde caí''- decía Goku pensativamente con una mano en el mentón

-''Ugh, el bosque está bastante alejado de aquí, y para colmo está atardeciendo, nos tomaría mucho tiempo si vamos a pie ahora mismo''- respondía Noire un tanto desganada

-''Pues si quieres yo podría llevarlas volando''- le recomendaba Goku

-''Volar? Usted puede volar Goku-san?''- le preguntaba Historie

-''Claro que puedo volar. Observen''- y en ese momento Goku empezó a flotar en el aire

Las chicas estaban más que sorprendidas por las habilidades que Goku poseía. En cuanto este último aterriza Neptune fui corriendo hacia él y preguntarle cómo es que podía hacer eso y que otras habilidades más tenia, si él era rápido volando y varias preguntas más. Pero como preguntaba sin parar y sin darle tiempo a responder una sola, eso empezó a marear un poco a Goku ya que no sabía por dónde empezar, pero Noire llega al lado de Neptune y le dice que se tranquilice que ya después él les podía contar sobre sus habilidades, por lo que por el momento le dejara descansar de tantas preguntas. Después de calmarse las cosas, Noire le pregunta de qué forma las llevaría volando hacia el bosque recibiendo la respuesta que cargándolas o llevándolas en la espalda. Noire se negó rotundamente a ser cargada o ir en su espalda, por que para ella él todavía era un desconocido. Es cierto que ya podía confiar un poco en su palabra por las cosas que les conto y noto que esta persona es de buen corazón. Pero sigue siendo alguien que conoce hace solo unas pocas horas. Neptune y Plutia no tenían problema con eso ya que así ellas podrían volar de nuevo. Neptune porque ahora que no puede transformarse en su forma CPU, perdió la capacidad de volar, y Plutia por que Noire le exigió que no use su forma CPU a menos que sea totalmente necesario y como último recurso. Noire sabía que, si Plutia se transformaba, iban a haber varias consecuencias después, especialmente para ella que ya vivió de primera mano el tener a Plutia frente a ella en su forma CPU, y más la primera vez que le mostro esa forma, y eso era algo que jamás iba a olvidar. Historie por otro lado tampoco tenía problema con que Goku la lleve volando, ya que ella al ser tan pequeña, no sería mucha molestia.

-''Pues que se le puede hacer, espérenme aquí por un momento, ahora vuelvo''- decía Goku mientras empezaba a volar y se dirigía hacia el bosque a una gran velocidad

-''Que creen que fue a hacer Go-kun volando hacia el bosque el solo?''- preguntaba Neptune mirando confundida hacia la dirección

-''Tal vez fue para ver qué tan lejos se encontraba el bosque de la ciudad''- respondía Noire también viendo para la misma dirección

-''Me sorprende que Goku-san pueda volar libremente sin los poderes de las diosas CPU. Me pregunto qué tipo de poderes usara''- se preguntaba Historie en su mente

-''Yo quiero que me lleve volando, ya que Noire no quiere que use mi forma CPU''- decía Plutia un poco triste

En ese momento un pequeño escalofrió le paso por toda la columna vertebral a Noire, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, de la nada Goku apareció frente a ellas sacándoles más de un susto y provocando que Noire le regañe a Goku diciéndole que no vuelva a hacer eso mientras este solo se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras en su mente solo pensaba ''Cielos, se parece mucho a Bulma en el carácter, solo espero que no de tanto miedo al enojarse como ella lo hacía''. Ya después de que Noire terminara de regañarlo, cosa que duro unos minutos, Goku hablo.

-''Bueno, ya fui a recorrer el bosque y pude ubicar una zona segura en la que puedo demostrar algo de mi poder, además de detectar las energías en la zona. Así que Noire-san, pon tu mano en mi hombro y nos iremos directamente hacia el lugar que encontré''- Goku decía mientras ponía sus dedos índice y medio en su frente esperando a Noire

Noire solo estaba confundida por la petición de Goku y se preguntaba qué es lo que planeaba hacer

-''Eh? Que vas a hacer Goku?''- inquiría Noire al no saber qué es lo que pasaba

-''Solo nos teletransportare a la zona segura que encontré. Vamos, no tengas miedo''- con una sonrisa le decía tranquilamente

-''ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA. Como que teletransportarnos? Como piensas hacer eso? Siquiera es eso posible?''- preguntaba rápidamente Noire mientras le apuntaba con un dedo a Goku

-''Pues claro que es posible. Acaso ya te olvidaste de lo que te conte en mi relato? Además, que no acabo de aparecer de la nada frente a ustedes hace solo unos momentos?''- le implantaba Goku con una ceja arqueada

-''Es-Es verdad, recuerdo algo acerca de esa técnica que mencionaste cuando nos contaste tu historia. Pero que no habías dicho que para realizar esa técnica debías sentir la presencia de alguien?''- Preguntaba Noire con dudas

-''Bueno, eso es cierto, pero recuerda que además te comenté que el ki también reside en los animales y plantas. En esa zona hay varias arboledas, pero igual marque una con algo de mi ki para intensificar la señal y poder ubicar más fácilmente el lugar. Así que mejor démonos prisa''- explicaba Goku con total naturalidad

Noire entendió todo lo que Goku le explico y decidió dejar las preguntas para después. Coloca su mano en el hombro de Goku, y este se concentra en ubicar la seña de ki que dejo en un árbol. Rápidamente logra encontrarla y se teletransporta junto con Noire, dejando impresionadas a las otras 3 chicas por ver como Noire desapareció en un instante junto con Goku. Estos llegan al lugar que Goku había pensado que era el mejor para demostrar algo de su poder y no causar daños a la ciudad, dejando sin palabras a la futura diosa, solo observando que ahora están en el bosque, aunque hace solo unos segundos estaban en el medio de la ciudad de Planeptune. Ella iba a decir algo, pero el saiyan la interrumpe diciendo que volverá por las demás, y se teletransporta de regreso. De vuelta con las otras 3 solo seguían impresionadas de lo sucedido hace solo unos momentos, pero su sorpresa fue más grande al ver a Goku de regreso tan rápido. Este solo les dijo que también se sujetaran de él, pero Neptune y Plutia negaron con la cabeza diciendo que querían que las lleve volando. Goku solo asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Pregunto quién iba a ser la primera, pero ellas querían las 2 al mismo tiempo, así que nuestro héroe solo se le ocurrió llevar a una de forma nupcial y a otra en la espalda, tomando a Plutia y Neptune en ese mismo orden. Historie al ser muy pequeña solo se subió a las manos de Plutia mientras esta estaba recostada en Goku y empezar a darle sueño, por la agradable sensación cálida que este irradiaba. Ya con las 3 listas el saiyan despego y fui volando tranquilamente y sin mucha prisa al lugar en donde Noire los estaba esperando. Fue algo despacio para que las chicas disfruten el paseo por el cielo, viendo la ciudad desde arriba y disfrutando de la vista. Neptune después se puso a gritar animadamente mientras iba sentada en la espalda de Goku y movía sus piernas de un lado al otro y elevaba su puño con grandes ánimos como si estuviera cabalgando a un caballito (o también pueden decirle Poni. No hablo de los ponys voladores como los de la serie esa de ponys de todos los colores que la verdad nunca me gusto). Plutia por otra parte solo disfrutaba de la vista mientras la ligera brisa tocaba su rostro, haciéndola sentir más somnolienta, pero no se dormía porque sabía que en cualquier momento iban a llegar a su destino, así que decidió dejar la siesta para después. Historie por último, estaba sorprendida de la capacidad de volar de Goku y que este estaba con una sonrisa tranquila, sin parecer molestarle el viento que le golpeaba. Finalmente, después de unos 10 minutos de vuelo tranquilo, los 4 llegaron y cuando descendieron al cielo solo pudieron ver a una Noire algo irritada por que se tardaron mucho. Goku solamente se disculpó y dijo que solo fue porque Nepppy-chan y Plutie querían venir volando, pero él también se tomó su tiempo para que ellas disfruten el viaje. Noire solo suspiro y se las dejo pasar ya que quería ver de una vez por todas el poder del saiyan y ver de lo que era capaz, así que decidió hablar.

-''Bueno Goku, por favor empieza y demuéstranos tu poder''- decía Noire tranquilamente, pero por dentro estaba un tanto ansiosa

-''De acuerdo, pero les voy a tener que pedir que se alejen un poco''- Goku les pidió amablemente

Las 4 chicas asintieron y se alejaron unos cuantos metros y ya estaban esperando a que la demostración comience. Cuando Goku vio que estaban bastante alejadas el, se preparó para la función

-''Aquí voy''- exclamo mientras ponia una mirada seria y apretaba sus puños para empezar a liberar un poco de ki mientras daba un enorme grito -'' **AHHHHHHHHHHHH** ''- con ese poderoso grito un aura blanca rodeo al saiyajin la que parecían flamas blancas, y a medida que Goku liberaba más poder esta iba creciendo de manera descomunal agrietando el suelo donde se encontraba, las piedras a su alrededor empezaban a elevarse y grandes ráfagas de vientos empezaban a producirse por el poder liberado. Las chicas estaban estupefactas al ver esto y a pesar de no ser capaces de sentir el poder de otros, empezaron a sentir una gran presión proveniente del hombre parado a solo unos metros frente a ellas. Era algo que jamás pensaron posible, un poder fuera de este mundo o del mismo universo incluso. En ese momento todo su mundo dio un giro de 180º al presenciar el poder de un ser que estaba fuera de su imaginación. No podían negar que estaban sumamente asombradas, pero también había algo de miedo por la presión ejercida en aquel lugar en donde estas se encontraban. Noire primeramente estaba sorprendida por los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo, no podía creerlo, o mejor dicho, no quería, ya que esto la asustaba. El solo imaginar un mundo en donde había seres con grandes poderes capaces de destruir todo a su paso le provocaba escalofríos, si alguien con solo una mínima parte del poder que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo llegara a este mundo con la intención de destruirlo, ni ella, ni nadie podrían hacer algo en su contra y eso la hacía sentir impotente, cosa que le generaba un malestar. Por eso, en ese mismo momento ella se propuso algo, y eso era que ella debía dominar esa clase de poder para nunca quedarse detrás de nadie. Neptune por otro lado también estaba estupefacta por todo el poder que estaba sintiendo, era algo increible, aunque estaba un poco tranquila al saber que Goku no era una mala persona, pero de repente ella también tuvo un pensamiento parecido al de Noire de que ella no sería capaz de defenderse si alguien malvado con un poder parecido al del saiyan apareciera. Ella es una persona que realmente quiere mucho a sus amigos y a su hermana, y por esa misma razón ella pensó que debía volverse más fuerte para poder ayudar a sus seres queridos ( **NDA** : se que talvez muchos me vallan a decir que Neptune no es así, ya que ella es muy relajada y alegre que no tendría ese tipo de pensamientos. Pero yo les digo, recuerden que ella realmente quiere a todos los que ella considera amigos y siempre les ayuda en todo lo que puede, así que se me ocurrió darle un pequeño momento de seriedad, aunque solo sea este por el momento. Ella va a seguir con su personalidad de siempre en los demás capítulos así que tranquilos prros :v). Plutia y Historie solo estaban estremecidas y no tuvieron ningún tipo de pensamiento secundario por el momento.

Volviendo con Goku, este seguía liberando poder provocando que los fuertes vientos se intensifiquen más provocando que varios árboles sean arrancados de raíz y las rocas que estaban flotando empezaran a hacerse añicos y todo el terreno empezó a temblar como si de un terremoto de gran escala se tratará. Noire al ver todo esto solo dio un fuerte grito -''Goku, detente, vas a destruir todo si sigues con esto''- exclamo a todo pulmón para que logre escucharla.

Goku logro escucharla y lentamente empezó a desvanecer su ki, volviendo todo a la ``normalidad´´. -''Bueno, que les pareció?''- pregunto Goku con una sonrisa esperando la opinión de las demás

-''Eso fue algo fuera de este mundo. Jamás me imagine que existiera gente con esa clase de poder. Pero debo decir que estoy sumamente impresionada''- declaraba Noire con una ligera sonrisa

-''ERES INCREIBLE. ESO FUE ALGO UNICO, ALGO JAMAS VISTO, FUE GENIAL''- gritaba emocionadamente Neptune mientras se acercaba a Goku rápidamente mientras se movía de un lado al otro del saiyan con estrellitas en sus ojos dándole grandes elogios provocando que este se rasque la nuca con modestia con una ligera sonrisa

-''Wow, eres muy fuerte Go-kun, eso fue increíble''- felicitaba Plutia con una sonrisa y su típico tono de voz mientras aplaudía

-''Ni siquiera puedo expresar en palabras lo que acabo de presenciar. Solo puedes decir que eres increíble Goku-san''- elogiaba calmadamente Historie al pelinegro

-''Jejeje, pues gracias por todos los halagos chicas''- respondía Goku con modestia

-''Goku, hay algo que quiero saber. Cuanto de tu poder fue el que nos mostraste''- preguntaba Noire con un nudo en la boca expectante de la respuesta

-''Mmmm, eso fue menos del 10% de mi poder aproximadamente''- respondía el saiyan con una mano en su mentón mientras pensaba

-''Queeeeee? Menos del 10%?''- exclamo Noire estupefacta por la respuesta

-''Bueno, fue maso menos eso. Pero igual puedo volverme más fuerte si me transformo en super saiyajin. Según me conto Vegeta, la primera fase del ssj multiplica x50 todas nuestras habilidades y fuerza. El ssj2 multiplica x2 el poder del ssj normal. Después kaiosama me explico que el ssj3 multiplica x4 el poder del ssj2. Ya las transformaciones del ssj Dios son una escala incomparable a eso, pero no podría poner en números el cuanto aumenta mis capacidades esas transformaciones''- explicaba Goku con total naturalidad, sacándole una gota de sudor en la nuca a Noire por como explicaba su poder monstruoso de esa forma tan tranquila. Ya después de que las cosas se calmaron, todos notaron que estaba empezando a oscurecer, así que todos decidieron a ir al Hogar de Plutia para seguir con la conversación ( No se dónde es que vivía Noire antes de ser una diosa, creo que nunca se explica eso, pero le voy a poner que ella vivía en la casa de Plutia porque ella se lo pidió y Noire al ser tan débil a las peticiones de Plutia acepto). Una vez que todos llegaron a Hogar de Plutia con la teletransportación de Goku, que el se teletransporto cerca de allí, ya que recordaba la ubicación y solo tuvo que detectar alguna presencia cerca del lugar, todos estaban en el cuarto de Plutia para tener una última charla en ese día que solo fue una sorpresa tras otra para las chicas.

-''Goku, enséñame a dominar esa fuente de energía tuya''- decía Noire con un tono casi dando una orden

-''Noire, no sean tan exigente. Al menos pídeselo amablemente''- le recriminaba Plutia

-''Por favor no te metas en esto Plutia, tengo que hacer esto para cuando sea una diosa, pueda guiar a mi Nación por el buen camino y poder atravesar todos los obstáculos que se pongan en mi camino. Tambien para poder defenderme de los que se pongan en mi contra y amenacen con destruir las cosas por las que eh luchado tan arduamente''- respondía Noire notándose su determinación

-''Eres mala Noire, si sigues así harás que me enoje''- decía Plutia con un ligero tono de molestia

En ese momento Noire se dio cuenta que no midió sus palabras con Plutia y empezó a sentir un escalofrió por toda su espalda. Por alguna extraña razon, Goku también sintió un pequeño escalofrió y en su mente pensó -''Algo muy dentro de mi me dice que no debo hacer molestar a Plutie-chan''-

-''Es-Esta bien, se lo pedire mas educadamente, así que no te enojes Plutia''- le respondía Noire agitando sus manos para que se calmara

-''Goku, por favor enseñame a dominar ese poder que tu posees''- le pedia mas cordialmente

-''Claro Noire-san, con gusto te entrenare , pude ver el por que quieres ser mas fuerte, un motivo muy noble de tu parte diría yo. Para empezar te dire que lo que yo uso se llama ki''- Goku le respondía tranquilamente con una sonrisa

-''Que es exactamente el ki Goku-san?''- preguntaba Historie queriedo saber mas acerca de ese poder desconocido

-''Veran, el ki es la energia vital que poseen todos los seres vivos, tanto como plantas y animale tambien''- les explicaba Goku para despues extender sus 2 manos y concentrar su ki creando una esfera de energia amarrila entre sus manos (como cuando Gohan le enseña a Videl para dominar la tecnica para volar). Las chicas quedaron impresionadas y se acercaron inconscientemente a esta quedando casí pegadas a la esfera amarrilla, sacándole una gota de sudor a Goku por como se comportaban las 4. -'' _Se siente muy calido pensaron las 4 mientras admiraban esa pequeña esfera en las manos de Goku_ ''-. -''Bueno, esto es el ki''- les decía Goku mientras desvanecía la esfera de sus manos.

-''Go-kun, yo tambien quiero aprender a dominar el ki, me podrias enseñar a mi tambien?''- le preguntaba Neptune rápidamente con grandes ánimos y una sonrisa

-''Claro, con gusto te entrenare también Neppy-chan. Ustedes también quieren aprender a dominar el ki?-'' le preguntaba Goku a Plutia y Historie

-''Mmmm, esta bien. De esa forma podre pasar mas tiempo con Neppy-chan y Noire''- le respondía Plutia alegremente

-''Yo creo que lo puedo dejar para mas adelante. Por ahora seria mejor que la señorita Plutia aprenda a como dominar el ki por el bien de Planeptune''- respondía Hisotire con una pequeña reverencia declinando la propuesta

-''Oye Neppy-chan, y tu por que quieres aprender a dominar el ki, si es que puedo saber''- preguntaba Goku

-''Quiero ser mas fuerte para así siempre poder ayudar a mis amigos si alguna vez están en aprietos''- respondía Neptune con gran entusiasmo y notándose en sus ojos la determinación puesta en aquellas palabras. Eso saco una sincera sonrisa de Goku al ver los motivos del por que quería volverse mas fuerte

-''Mas te vale que no me retrases en los entrenamientos-'' le decía Noire a Neptune

-''Pobre Noire, es por esa actitud que tienes pocos amigos''- le respondía Neptune con una risa irónica y burlándose un poco de Noire. Esto provoco que Noire se moleste y empezara a reprocharle a Neptune, mientras que Plutia trataba de calmarlas y Historie solo observaba dando un ligero suspiro de cansancio. Goku solo observaba esto con una sonrisa y sentado en una silla recostando su mentón en una mano y pensando que aventuras le esperan en este nuevo mundo.

 **Y LISTO AMIGOS MIOS, ESO SERA TODO POR HOY. VUELVO A PEDIR DISCULPAS POR EL ATRASO, PERO COMO YA HABIA DICHO TUVE QUE RENDIR DOS EXAMENES EN LA FACULTAD. PERO VALIO LA PENA, PASE CON PROMEDIO DE 8 PRROS :v (INSERTAR CONFENTI, JUEGOS DE AZAR, ALCOHOL Y PROSTITUAS EN UN CLUB NOCTURNO DISFRUTANDO EL HABER APROVADO)**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO CON ESTA HISTORIA, MASOMENOS CUANDO VALLA POR LOS 15 O 20 CAPITULOS VOY A EMPEZAR CON OTRO FANFIC, PERO DESCUIDEN, NO VOY A DEJAR OLVIDADO A ESTE. SI TIENEN PROPUESTAS DE EN QUE OTRO MUNDO EL LOQUILLO DE GOKU PUEDE CAER, MANDEME MENSAJE Y VOY A TOMARLOS EN CONSIDERACIÓN. O SI LO QUIEREN VER VIAJAR POR VARIAS DIMENCIONES TAMBIEN LO PODRIA PENSAR. CON TODO ESTO DICHO ME DESPIDO**

 **Ja-ne**


	5. Aviso por el retraso, no me linchen plox

**Buenos amigos, como están? La verdad yo estoy bastante ocupado con algunos temas que debo tratar con mis amigos. Por si no lo saben, formo parte de una banda de heavy/thrash metal con mis amigos y el lunes pasado nos invitaron para ir a hacer una prueba de grabación y estuvimos muy ocupados con todo eso y los nervios que nos comían por dentro. El punto es que a causa de eso voy a estar atrasándome de vez en cuando por todo esto. Cabe decir que yo soy el que esta con los nervios por las nubes ya que yo soy voz y guitarra principal en la banda y eso me pesa mucho más, por lo que estoy con la música a full. Además de que trabajo y soy productor de música dubstep que comparto solo con mis amigos en un grupo de Facebook que solo somos gente que nos conocemos, (no soy productor profesional, pero así se les llama a los que crean su propia música, muchos cuando dicen que crean música los confunden con DJ'S, pero no, los DJ'S solo hacen mesclas o remixes. Esa es la diferencia por si no sabían) y estamos planeando dar un mega fiestón alquilando algún lugar por una noche, pero eso va a ser para más a futuro. Por eso les voy a pedir paciencia si ven que me atraso unos días o hasta unas semanas. Créanme que realmente no me espere que nada de esto pasara y me quitara tanto tiempo. 5 años que formamos esta banda y nunca nos pasó nada como esto, por lo que debemos aprovechar la oportunidad. Ya con todo esto dicho, voy a seguir con lo del otro fanfic, casi todos me recomendaron Freezing, la verdad es que nunca me vi su anime ya que me pareció puro fanservice al igual que DXD, Shinma Mao no Testament y varios más que le dan al prota 50 mujeres que se entregan solas por la más mínima acción del otro y me parece ESTUPIDO. Pero todos me dijeron que me lea el manga, así que me descargue todo el manga disponible hasta ahora y voy a empezar a leerlo después de que termine todas mis preparaciones para la presentación de la banda. Y finalmente pero no menos importante, se me ocurrió la idea de un fic con Goku de la saga GT en la que cuando se despide de todos sus amigos, el tendrá que viajar por varias dimensiones de distintos animes donde habrán cambios históricos a la trama original y Goku deberá resolverlos y de paso hacerse nuevos amigos, que si ellos quieren, después podrán acompañarlo a las siguientes dimensiones y su misión finalizara en una última dimensión. (aunque todavia no me decido cual podría ser. Tal vez haga que sea la de DXD porque quiero hacer sufrir al puto de Issei) Se nota que odio a Issei jajaja, y como no hacerlo. Me leí hasta el volumen 19 0 20 de la serie por que unos amigos me insistieron con que lo haga, y cuando termino yo quedo como. Haber, haber, que cojones es esto? Prota super, pero super pajero (termino argentino para pervertido total) que obtiene un guantelete con el poder de un dragón legendario, las chicas empiezan a caer por el como moscas, y la lista se alarga y se alarga a medida que más Volúmenes iba leyendo. Cuando aparece un prota que me gusta como Sairaorg, que tiene una verdadera historia atrás de él, y no que solo se gana el poder de una criatura legendaria por pura suerte, que además le gana después de ganarse un power up de la nada, y después hacen que desaparezca y solo se lo ve cada taaaanto. Issei mira a las mujeres con lujuria todo el tiempo, piensa en pechos día y noche, y ellas felices se dejan manosear. Cuando muere lo reviven siendo un dragon en forma humanoide con piezas modificadas para darle más power ups. Su poderes los saca de las tetas (Acá no hay power ups sacados del culo como hizo Trolliyama en DBS :v). Y yo dije, basta de tanta mierda. Por qué mierda desperdicie tanto tiempo en leer esta basura? (Yo a mis amigos: Me han robado 10 días de mi vida y quiero que me los devuelvan. Bueno, los habría desperdiciado :´v)**

 **Ahora esto ya de ultimo de todo, que canción me recomiendan como próximo cover para hacer con mis amigos? Estamos entre Arch Enemy con la canción The Eagle Flies Alone y Manowar Battle Hymns.**

 **Así que bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles por el momento. Voy a subir el capítulo 4 dentro de poco. Solo pido paciencia y que no me linchen :v (Igual tengo mi navaja al lado de mi computadora, así que. Quien se las va a rifar conmigo?**

 **Con todo esto dicho se despide su compa, el nigga del ….**

 **Ejem, digo, su compa Marduk**

 **Ja-ne**


	6. 04-Poder limitado y entrenamientos

**Buenas amigos, volví de la muerte, por así decirlo, estas últimas 2 semanas me la pase de un lado al otro por los problemas que les comente anteriormente en el aviso. Eso no quiere decir que estoy libre todavía, voy a seguir con esto por un rato largo, no sé cuánto exactamente, pero va a ser mucho. Quiero agradecer a todos por tenerme paciencia y comprender mi situación. También empecé a leer el manga de Freezing y la verdad si me gusto, hasta ahora solo leí 50 capítulos, pero ya me llamo la atención de que es verdad que los hombres son princesos que no pueden defenderse por sí mismos. Además de este fic también voy a ir con el que les comenté anteriormente de Goku viajando por varias dimensiones. Con todo esto dicho empecemos con este fic**

 **Capitulo 04: Poderes limitados y pensando el método de entrenamiento**

Al día siguiente de la demostración de poder por parte de nuestro héroe favorito, podemos observar cómo iba amaneciendo en la nación de Planeptune y el sol empezaba a golpear en las habitaciones del hogar de la CPU Plutia. Poco a pocos los rayos del sol empezaron a llegar a el rostro de las personas que dormían plácidamente en aquel lugar y estas dé a poco se iban despertando entre pequeños gemidos y levantándose dando un gran bostezo mientras se estiraban de brazos y se soban los ojos dando a entender que tuvieron una gran noche en el mundo de los sueños. Después de levantarse cada una decidió cambiarse, obvio que cada una en sus respectivas habitaciones. Al terminar de arreglarse, salieron de allí para ir a reunirse en el comedor y poder platicar sobre todo los que les esperaría de ahora en adelante, ya que gracias a cierto chico de cabello negro azabache que desafía la gravedad, sus vidas dieron un giro de 180ª. Finalmente todas se encontraron en el comedor y se acomodaron para poder entablar una conversación.

-''Dios, que bien dormí, siento que me quité todo el estrés que sentí ayer con todos estos sucesos extraños que pasaron en un solo día''- decía Noire mientras estiraba ambos brazos hacia riba y se quitaba la pereza

-''Pues para mí fue muy divertido el día de ayer, ya que ahora tengo 2 amigos nuevos con quienes puedo jugar y además son muy alegres''- respondía Plutia con una linda sonrisa

-''Yo opino igual que Plutie. Es verdad que me impresione un poco al saber que este es un mundo paralelo al mío, y más mi sorpresa con la demostración que nos dio Go-kun ayer, pero igual me estoy divirtiendo mucho, y eso que solo fue el primer día jajaja''- exclamaba Neptune muy feliz mientras reía un poco

-''Cielos, eres muy despreocupada honestamente, no te preocupa el hecho de que estas en un mundo completamente diferente al tuyo?''- le preguntaba Noire

-''Pero ayer ya les dije que este mundo es idéntico al mío, excepto por el hecho de que aquí es necesario un objeto para volverse una CPU. Pero después todo se me hace igual. Incluso tu estas aquí Noire''- respondía Neptune alegremente

-''Ohh, es cierto que dijiste que en tu mundo también conoces a Noire. Como es ella?''- preguntaba Plutia muy curiosa

-''Bueno, es también es una diosa CPU de la nación Lastation. Además tiene una hermana pequeña llamada Uni''- decía Neptune pensativa con una mano en su menton

-''Ohh, no sabía que tenías una hermana pequeña y también era una diosa CPU Noire''- comentaba Plutia con un ligero tono de asombro mientras dirige su mirada a Noire

-''Oye, esa no soy yo, no me mires con mires con esos ojos. Aunque el nombre Lastation suena bastante bien''- exclamaba Noire exaltada

-''Ah, y tampoco tiene amigos''- terminaba de decir Neptune

-''Gah''- eso fue como si una flecha atravesara su corazón para la pobre y tsundere Noire. Plutia pregunto si entonces ellas 2 no eran amigas, todavía confundiéndola con la Noire del mundo de Neptune. Noire rápidamente dijo que, si eran amigas, aunque lo dijo un poco apenada. Neptune le pregunto a Plutia si esto era verdad, y ella dijo que eran mejores amigas, apenando un poco a Noire. Con esa declaración Neptune exclamo que esta Noire debe ser un clon ya que dijo abiertamente que si tiene una amiga. Esto dio inicio a una pequeña discusión un tanto cómica entre Neptune y Noire de que si ella era o no un clon. Plutia trato de detenerlas, pero Noire dijo que no era su culpa y siguió discutiendo.

-''Ustedes 2 realmente están peleando, y a mi no me gusta eso. Si no se detienen, me voy a ENOJAR''- exclamo Plutia alzando la voz y con un tono de molestia

Rápidamente las 2 terminaron su pequeña discusión con un escalofrió recorriendo sus espaldas. Las 2 dijeron que no volverían a pelear provocando que el ambiente se relaje nuevamente y Plutia vuelva a poner su actitud tranquila de siempre. Neptune se preguntó que fue esa sensación -''Que fue esa sensación helada que sentí hace un momento? No fue helada como pingüinos. Fue más bien como pingüinos asesinos''- pensaba Neptune mientras temblaba un poco.

-''O-oye, no se que es lo que este pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos. Pero te daré un consejo, nunca hagas molestar a Plutia si realmente valoras tu vida''- le decía Noire a Neptune en un ligero susurro en su oído

-''De verdad? Realmente no lo entiendo. Pero suena como si fuera el mejor consejo que valla a recibir en mi vida''- susurraba Neptune con un pequeño escalofrió

Mientras estas 2 estaban susurrando entre sí, Plutia les hablo con un tono un tanto elevado que les saco otro escalofrió a Neptune y Noire que voltearon lentamente sus cabezas para ver qué es lo que quería.

-''Go-kun todavía no se levantó, a pesar de que ya es un poco tarde. No creen que deberíamos ir a despertarlo para ver como esta?''- era lo que decía Plutia con dudas

Estos calmo a las otras 2 chicas que dieron un gran suspiro de alivio y asintieron, Las 3 se dispusieron para ir a la habitación de Goku y despertarlo para poder tener una conversación con el. Pero la que estaba más ansiosa era Noire que quería saber más del poder de saiyan y cuando empezaría su entrenamiento. Una vez en la puerta de la habitación, y como si el tiempo se detuviera, las 3 se quedaron frente a la puerta sin decir una sola palabra. Ninguna sabia por que hacían eso, pero algo les hacía pensar que al momento de abrir aquella puerta que esta frente a ellas, no se encontrarían con la persona que están buscando y solo encontrarían la habitación vacía y fría. La primera en armarse de valor fue Neptune, que decidió abrir lentamente la puerta y entro seguida por las otras 2 chicas. Al entrar pudieron ver que la cama estaba vacía y la ventana estaba abierta completamente y el viento golpeaba las cortinas. Sin saber por qué, a Neptune le provoco algo de tristeza esa escena pensando que el saiyajin tal vez pudo regresar esa misma noche a su mundo. Plutia por otro lado solo se sintió algo mal porque pensó que su nuevo amigo se había marchado. Noire por último no sabía que pensar en ese momento, muy dentro de ella pensaba que debía sentirse molesta por que ese sujeto se había ido sin decir nada, y para colmo no cumplió con su promesa de que iba a ayudarla a volverse más fuerte. Ella estaba a punto a decir algo, pero de repente escucho una voz atrás suyo que decía -''Hola''- de una manera tranquila y despreocupada. Las 3 rápidamente voltean la mirada, y ahí estaba, esa persona que entro a sus vidas y prometió ayudarlas en lo que sea. En 1 segundo las 3 se apresuraron para ir hacia donde el saiyajin de sangre pura estaba y le empezaron a hacer preguntas.

-''Go-kun, donde estabas, pensé que te habías encontrado la forma de volver a tu mundo''- preguntaba Neptune exaltadamente

-''Pensé que te habías ido de aquí''- decía Plutia mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y en estos se notaba que quería una explicación

-''Mas te vale decirme donde estabas y que es lo que estabas haciendo''- exclamaba Noire de brazos cruzados con un tono serio mientras lo miraba fijamente

-''Calma chicas, ya cálmense, solo fui a hacer mi entrenamiento matutino que hago todos los días. Siempre me levanto antes de que salga el sol para poder ir a entrenar un poco en las mañanas''- les respondía Goku con las 2 manos frente suyo tratando de explicarles las cosas

-''Por lo menos podrías decirnos ese tipo de cosas antes no? Y nosotras que pensamos que te habías escapado o vuelto a tu mundo''- le recrimina Noire dándole un regaño al pelinegro

-''Bueno, perdón por eso, la verdad no espere ese tipo de reacción por parte de ustedes, pero tranquilas, jamás me iría de aquí sin despedirme. Somos amigos no? Ademas yo les prometí que las iba a ayudar a volverse más fuertes, y eso lo voy a cumplir sin importar que''- le respondía Goku con una gran sonrisa al estilo Son

Con esa respuesta las 3 chicas se calmaron y le preguntaron qué tipo de entrenamiento estuvo haciendo que duro tanto tiempo. Goku les respondió que solo estuvo entrenando por 3 horas, y las otras 2 estuvo meditando. Les decia eso mientras recordaba algo

 **Flashback Con Goku antes de volver con las chicas**

-''Ahhh, que bien se siente entrenar después de una buena siesta. Pero ahora debo saber si con mi cuerpo en este estado provoco algún cambio en mis transformaciones''- exclamaba Goku felizmente mientras se ponía en posición de flor de loto y levitaba

En la mente de Goku este empezando a adentrarse en lo mas profundo de su ser, y poco a poco empezó a transformarse en ssj ( **NDA:** todos sabemos muy bien que en Dragon Ball, ellos se pueden transformar en ssj 1, 2 o 3 sin causar temblores o ni nada parecido si así lo quisieran, pero normalmente en los fics se hace para hacer mas visibles esas escenas. Obvio cuando le toque pelear, voy a hacer esas partes épicas, pero ahora solo lo hacen sin causar temblores ni nada para que no llame la atención de nadie), después paso al ssj2, lentamente su cabello empezó a crecer mientras sus cejas desaparecían y llega a la fase del ssj3. -''Bien, parece que ningunas de mis transformaciones del ssj se vieron afectadas''- decía en su mente el saiyan. Después nuevamente volvió a su estado base y esta vez intentaría con sus transformaciones del ssj dios. Una luz roja parecida a flamas carmesís con tonos claros y blancos empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Goku y al rodearlo por completo, la zona en la que se encontraba se ilumino por completo. Cuando la luz se disipo, podemos ver a Goku en su fase de ssj dios, con el pelo rojo y sus músculos un poco más delgados, después de sentir que su cuerpo no se veía afectado por esta transformación, volvió a elevar su poder provocando que una luz celeste se iluminara nuevamente en el bosque donde el saiyan se encontraba. Se podía observar una silueta completamente blanca que poco a poco empezó a romperse, como si se estuviera resquebrajando, y con eso Goku llego al ssj Blue. Goku seguía tranquilo, dando a entender que todavía podía dominar este poder a la perfección. Ya por ultimo intento acceder a su forma mas fuerte, el estado del ultra instinto (o migatte o gokui), pero en ese momento su cuerpo empezó a tensarse y sentir algo de dolor en todos sus músculos. Cuando Goku sintió eso, rápidamente volvió a su estado base y recostó sobre un árbol.

-''Fiu, parece que por ahora no poder acceder al ultra instinto. Eso me preocupa un poco, pero no creo que lo necesite en este mundo, ya sentí las presencias de todos en este mundo, y no hay nadie que me haga luchar enserio. Bueno, creo que mejor vuelvo con las chicas''- se decía a si mismo Goku mientras ponía su dedo índice y medio en su frente

 **Fin del flashback**

-''Buenos chicas, como les prometí, yo las entrenare para que puedan dominar el ki, pero primero necesito saber de qué son capaces. Por eso vamos a ir al bosque para que me muestren de que son capaces. Por lo que vi, hay varias criaturas extrañas que por alguna extraña razón vuelven a aparecer pasado un tiempo. Así que lucharan con esas cosas y yo veré sus aptitudes, de ahí podre saber con qué tipo de entrenamiento podría empezar con ustedes''- les explicaba Goku a los que las 3 chicas atienden. Pero antes de prepararse para ir a la zona boscosa, un gran rugido sonó en el cuarto y se puede ver a Goku rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa

-''Creo que primero debemos comer algo antes''- decía Noire con un suspiro y una ligera sonrisa

Los demás asintieron y se fueron al comedor para tener un gran desayuno y después prepararse mentalmente para el entrenamiento que el saiyajin iba a preparar para ellas. Ya después de comer, todas se prepararon y se acercaron a Goku para que este haga la teletransportación

Finalmente, todos llegaron al bosque y una vez allí Goku les dijo que se preparen y las 3 chicas asienten. La primera fue Neptune, la cual usaba una katana, eso llamo la atención de Goku ya que el no conocía de espadas, y menos de ese tipo, por lo que pensó que el también debería empezar a aprender cosas nuevas, porque una vez terminado el día debería buscar métodos de aprender a manejar armas para poder enseñarle a las chicas, es cierto que el solo usa los puños o sus poderes, pero aprender algo nuevo nunca estaría de más. El solo había utilizado a su báculo sagrado y luego conoció a Trunks que manejaba una gran espada con la que puto matar a freezer con una enorme facilidad, así que se propuso a si mismo que él también va a aprender a manejar algunas armas por el bien de las chicas para que ellas puedan mejorar, puede que con solo el ki ya sea suficiente, pero a veces, eso solo no será suficiente, por lo que también deberían aprender a tener una mejor técnica con las armas. La segunda en prepararse Noire, la cual usa una espada larga, algo parecida a de Trunks. Como Goku estaba más familiarizado con esa espada, la cual también le recordaba a la espada Z, ya pudo pensar algunas cosas, ya que el también vio el entrenamiento de Gohan con esa última espada. Por último, Plutia es quien le dejo muy confuso, ya que ella usa un peluche para atacar, eso le saco una gota de sudor en la cabeza a Goku mientras reía nerviosamente y pensaba que con ella, el ki sería el único método de entrenamiento que podría darle. Al menos por ahora, y talvez más a futuro proponerle el manejo de otra arma.

Ya con las 3 chicas listas, Goku les dio la orden de que atacaran a esas criaturas para poder ver de que eran capaces. Pasados unos minutos Goku se dio cuenta que cometió un error, es cierto que esas criaturas resistían bien los golpes que ellas les daban, pero el problema era que no oponían ninguna resistencia, ósea, no se defendían o movían para evitar los ataques. El saiyan dijo que era suficiente y que se acerquen a el, ellas con dudas se acercaron y entonces Goku levanto una de sus manos y mientras las apuntaba el líbero un poco de su poder y para sorpresa de las chicas, sus energías habían vuelto por completo. Una vez hecho esto, Goku les dijo que ahora ellas le tendrían que atacar a él con todo lo que tengan y les explico el motivo del porqué. Las 3 asintieron y se fueron a por Goku mientras este mostraba una ligera sonrisa.

 **Y listo amigos, eso será todo por hoy. Si que soy malo por dejarlo en esa parte muajajaa. Otra vez les vuelvo a agradecer por tenerme paciencia y comprender la situación en la que me encuentro. Por último, les digo que no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero me alegra bastante. Con mis amigos decidimos tocar la canción de Manowar que se llama Battle Hymns. Es una canción que realmente me encanta y fue todo un placer para mi cantar, se las recomiendo mucho si les gusta el power metal. Con todo esto dicho me despido, y voy a tratar de sacar el próximo capítulo más rápido**

 **Ja-ne**


	7. 05- Entrenamiento del infierno

**QUE ONDA LOQUILLOS, PIDO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTA ULTIMAS 2 SEMANAS ESTUVE MUY OCUPADO CON LA BANDA, PUDIMOS TOCAR EN VIVO FRENTE A TODA LA PRODUCTORA, LO HICIMOS CON TODO NUESTRO CORAZON Y GANAS, Y AL FINAL PARECE QUE LES GUSTAMOS, AHORA SEGUIMOS MEJORANDO EN TODO LO QUE PODEMOS, YO SIGO SIENDO EL MAS OCUPADO DE TODOS MIS AMIGOS YA QUE TENGO VARIAS COSAS POR ATENDER APARTE DE LA BANDA, COMO MI TRABAJO Y MIS ESTUDIOS, ADEMAS QUE EMPECE CLASES DE KUNG-FU. SI, YA SE, SON MUCHAS COSAS, PERO ES LO QUE A MI ME GUSTA Y NO PUEDO EVITARLO JAJAJAJA. TODA MI VIDA FUI MUY HIPERACTIVO Y NO PUEDO EVITAR QUERER HACER COSAS NUEVAS, Y AHORA ES EL KUNG-FU, ESTA VA A SER MI SEGUNDA ARTE MARCIAL Y ESPERO LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL ESTA VES JAJAJA. SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR VALLAMOS CON EL FIC.**

 **Capitulo 05: Entrenamiento del infierno**

Nos encontramos en una zona boscosa en donde una pelea se esta llevando a cabo. Los participantes de esta contienda son 3 chicas bastante lindas en contra de un hombre de pelos de punta.

-''Vamos chicas, atáquenme con todo lo que tengan''- les retaba Goku a las 3 chicas con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Las 3 al ver esa sonrisa se dispusieron a atacarle sin restringirse. La primera en atacar fue Neptune, la cual desenfundo su katana y ataco con un corte vertical mientras daba un pequeño grito de guerra -''Ahhhhh''- gritaba la mencionada mientras atacaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia el saiyan, pero este simplemente da un paso atrás y esquiva su ataque. A sus espaldas y pensando que tenía ventaja por estar distraído, Noire ataco con su espada larga con un corte horizontal hacia Goku, pero este dio un salto con una pirueta quedando atrás de la pelinegra. Por último, Plutia fue a atacarle con un gran golpe con su peluche, el cual el solo esquivo agachándose un poco mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. En los pocos segundos que las 3 atacaron una detrás de la otra, el saiyajin había esquivado todos los ataques sin ningún problema o dificultad alguna, mientras las 3 se volvían a posicionar para atacarle otra vez. Goku con un gesto de dedos las provoco para que lo ataquen otra vez, esto molesto un poco a Noire que pensaba que la estaba subestimando demasiado. Es verdad que, si el peleara con toda su fuerza, acabaría con las 3 al mismo tiempo y muy fácilmente, y Noire lo sabía muy bien, pero ahora que solo era una pelea de entrenamiento y ver esa confianza que tenía el chico frente a ella, le provocaba querer quitarle esa sonrisa, aunque sea solo por un segundo, para demostrar que podía llegar a ser más fuerte y no se quedaría atrás de nadie nunca. Con todo eso en su cabeza, empezó a correr en dirección hacia el pelinegro para intentar asestarle un golpe. Una y otra vez ataca sin parar, pero el guerrero solo esquivaba todo eso con extrema facilidad y sin derramar una gota de sudor o perder la postura tranquila que tenía. Pasado unos 2 minutos, Noire finalmente cayó al suelo por el agotamiento de haber atacado sin parar y no tomarse un respiro. Las otras 2 chicas cuando vieron eso, arremetieron contra el saiyan para ver si ellas tenían más suerte. La primera entrar en acción fue Neptune que fue a toda velocidad para intentar nuevamente darle un golpe en vertical, pero como la vez anterior, Goku solo lo esquivo dando un paso hacia atrás, pero al parecer eso era lo que ella quería que pasara, ya que cuando cayó al suelo, se apoyó con su pierna izquierda completamente en el suelo, y con la derecha se hizo girar a sí misma en su propio para intentar darle un corte horizontal, el cual esta vez Goku tuvo que esquivar dando un gran salto hacia atrás, pero cuando estaba por apoyar sus pies en el suelo, sintió la presencia de Plutia, la cual está lista para atacarle. Al saiyan le salió una ligera sonrisa por la gran combinación que estas 2 podrían llegar a ser cuando él las entrene. Justo cuando Plutia estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe, el pelinegro desapareció en un parpadeo para aparecer frente a las 3 con una sonrisa.

-''Jejeje, parece que se están emocionando''- les decía Goku a las 3 con una sonrisa. -''Neppy-chan, Plutie-chan, ustedes hacen una gran combinación y podrán mejorar mucho más cuando yo las entrene. Noire, tú tienes una buena técnica, pero te hace falta más trabajo en equipo, por eso''- les explicaba mientras levantaba su mano y les devolvía las energías a las 3 -''Quiero que me ataquen las 3 al mismo tiempo''- les decía Goku con una sonrisa. Noire se volvía a poner de pie con sus energías restauradas y lista para ir otra vez en contra del saiyan, pero se detuvo cuando recordó las palabras que el pelinegro le había dicho sobre trabajar en equipo. Ella se posiciono junto a las otras 2 chicas y las miro con una expresión que decía que tenían que hacerlo juntas para poder tener más oportunidades de asestar un golpe. Neptune y Plutia asintieron con la cabeza en aprobación y así las 3 juntas se fueron en contra del saiyan el cual estaba de brazos cruzados con una gran sonrisa ya que al parecer sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Noire junto con Neptune se posicionaron en la izquierda y derecha del pelinegro el cual solo espero el momento de sus ataques, y las 2 de una manera muy coordinada lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, esperando a que este se moviera para que Plutia le ataque por detrás, pero para su sorpresa, Goku detuvo ambos ataques con un dedo de cada una de sus manos. -''Je, me alegra ver que por fin están pensando como un equipo, pero todavía les falta para poder darme un golpe. Vamos, venga con todo, esta es la última oportunidad que tienen''- exclamaba Goku con tono firme mientras se aleja de las chicas, esperando su último movimiento mientras se volvía cruzar de brazos.

-''Ugh, odio admitirlo, pero a este paso no podremos golpearle ni una vez''- decía Noire con algo de frustración

-''Es verdad Go-kun es muy rapido y siempre se da cuenta cuando le van a atacar por la espalda''- decía con una divertida expresión que parecía ser de frustración ( con los ojos así, ya imagínense ustedes a Plutia con esa expresión jajajaja)

-''Está preparado para cualquier ataque que le lancemos, es como si supiera todo lo que vamos a hacer con solo ver nuestros movimientos''- decía Neptune con un ligero y lindo puchero con la misma expresión que Plutia

Cuando Noire escucho las palabras de la pelipurpura claro, se le ocurrió un plan, así entre susurros, les conto su idea a los cual y sin que siquiera zeno-sama pueda explicar, las 2 entendieron a la perfección el plan y se prepararon para ejecutar su última jugada. Las 3 se posicionaron una al lado de la otra y 2 de las 3 chicas se dirigieron a toda velocidad en contra del pelinegro el cual solo estaba esperándolas con una expresión tranquila. Neptune y Noire que fueron las que se dirigían hacia Goku para atacarle, corrían una a la par de la otra, pero de repente empezaron a hacer zic zac entre ellas cambiando de posición repetidamente mientras seguían corriendo y a los pocos metros de llegar en donde estaba el saiyan, las 2 chicas lanzaron un ataque vertical, una espada encima de la otra, en lo que parecía un ataque doble para que tenga más potencia, pero a centímetros de llegar a su destino Neptune, la cual su espada era la que estaba por debajo de la de Noire, levanto su brazo y apoyando el mango de su Katana en él, aplico un poco de fuerza en la punta del mango, lo que hizo que ambas espadas chocaran y la espada de Noire gane altura, mientras que la de Neptune bajo un poco más. Esta combinación sorprendió a Goku el cual no se esperaba tal estrategia, por lo que, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, detuvo la katana de Neptune con la planta de su bota y atrapo la espada de Noire entre su dedo índice y medio, pero en el mismo segundo que detuvo ambos ataques Plutia apareció por detrás suyo y le lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, el cual iba dirigido al rostro del saiyan. Este logro percatarse por poco y con la palma de su mano libre bloqueo el ataque el cual provoco un gran estruendo, demostrando el poder que aquel ataque tenia, lo que sorprendió a Goku, ya que la fuerza que Plutia estaba demostrando era bastante grande. Con eso pensó que el ataque había terminado, pero jamás se esperó que Noire soltara su espada y Neptune le lanzara su katana para dar un último ataque en un intento final por poder golpearle. Al verse acorralado con la sorpresa de presenciar ese acto de un gran trabajo en equipo, el saiyan tuvo que usar su velocidad para desaparecer de ahí y aparecer a unos metros alejado de las chicas. Pasaron unos segundos de completo silencio, pero Goku dio una enorme sonrisa y empezó a hablar.

-''Wow, debo decir que eso ultimo estuvo genial''- les elogiaba el saiyan. -''Debo admitir que me tomaron por sorpresa y por poco logran tocarme con ese ataque en conjunto. De verdad las felicito''- exclamaba un Goku muy feliz mientras las volvía a elogiar con mucho entusiasmo

-''Jejeje, ya para Go-kun, que me voy a sonrojar de tantos elogios''- decía Neptune mientras se rascaba la nuca y tenía una sonrisa

-''Woooow, al final de cuentas logro esquivar todos nuestros ataques''- expresaba Plutia con un ligero tono de sorpresa, pero siempre con su mismo tono somnoliento

-''Y yo que pensaba que con esto podría darte aunque sea un ligero golpe''- decía Noire mientras se ponía al lado de las 2 chicas

-''Bueno chicas, ya eh visto todo lo que necesitaba y debo admitir que me sorprendieron. Ese último ataque en conjunto fue algo extraordinario, les juro que si me hubiera confiado un poco me habrían podido dar''- felicitaba Goku a las 3 chicas lo que las alegro mucho

-''Ahora que ya vi de que son capaces, ya sé qué tipo de entrenamiento les voy a dar. Primero, Neptune, tienes una gran agilidad y una buena velocidad, pero te hace falta tener más fuerza de ataque, no con esto quiero decir que eres débil, pero con un poco más de poder tus ataques podrían ser imparables para la mayoría de tus enemigos''-explicaba Goku con una sonrisa provocando que Neptune asintiera con la cabeza y una sonrisa. -''Después viene Noire, tú tienes un buen balance en velocidad y fuerza a la hora de atacar, pero no perfecto todavía, sin mencionar que estas un poco por debajo de Neptune en velocidad, pero todo eso se puede arreglar con el entrenamiento''- exponía el saiyan mientras que la pelinegra solo asentía. -''Por último esta Plutia, debo admitir que me sorprendiste, tienes una gran fuerza física, eso ataqué realmente lo sentí en mi mano cuando lo detuve, pero lamentablemente, te hace falta más velocidad. Entre las 3, tu sobresales en fuerza, pero te quedas de ultima en la velocidad. Bueno, eso no será problema cuando empecemos a entrenar, con el tiempo ganaras una gran velocidad y tu fuerza aumentará drásticamente, hasta siento un poco de lastima por los que tengan que enfrentarse a ti''- le decía Goku a Plutia mientras se reía un poco, mientras que la diosa de Planeptune ya se imaginaba acabando con los malos de manera cómica y soñadora y provocando un escalofrió en la espalda de Noire que no se quería imaginar a Plutia con ese tipo de poder. Ya con todo eso dicho, Goku les dijo que se agarren de él que ya era hora de volver y en 3 días empezarían el entrenamiento. Les dijo que empezarían en ese tiempo porque tenía que preparar todo para cuando vallan a entrenar, ellas asienten y con eso se van al hogar de Plutia, el cual es el edificio principal de Planeptune.

Al día siguiente Goku como siempre se vuelve a levantar temprano para ir a entrenar, pero mientras se empezaba a vestir pudo ver que había una nota pegada en la puerta, así que fue a ver que decía y se encontró con algo que le hizo sentir escalofríos, era algo que solo la gente realmente malvada y sin corazón podrían hacer. En la nota decía: **SI TE VAS A IR A ENTRENAR TEMPRANO COMO AYER, DEJA UNA NOTA EN EL COMEDOR DICIENDO QUE LO HARAS, SI NO LO HACES, TE DEJAREMOS SIN COMER POR TODO EL DÍA. ATTE: NOIRE.** -''Cielos, realmente tengo que tener cuidado de no molestar a las chicas''- pensaba Goku muy preocupado. Al final de pensar eso, tomo un papel y un lápiz y escribió que se iría a entrenar. Después de eso abrió la ventana y dio un gran salto y mientras iba cayendo pensaba donde conseguir las cosas para el entrenamiento, a los pocos metros del suelo empezó a volar y dirigirse al bosque y empezar su entrenamiento. Pasadas unas 3 horas de entrenamiento, el saínan decidido volver con las chicas usando la teletransportación y al llegar ya todas estaban desayunando y para su suerte, leyeron la nota que había dejado. Después de tomarse un baño por exigencia de Noire, Goku volvió al comedor con la misma ropa de entrenamiento en donde las chicas se dieron cuenta que ni él ni Neptune tiene más ropa que con la que llegaron a este mundo, así que decidieron que más tarde irían a comprar algo para que puedan ponerse. Con todo eso ya arreglado pasaron un desayuno bastante agradable en la que Neptune le preguntaba a Goku cosas de su mundo, como por ejemplo si su tecnología era tan avanzada como acá, en qué tipo de casa solía vivir, cuando fue que aprendió a volar y varias cosas más a las cuales el saiyajin respondía a todas de una manera tranquila. Cuando finalizaron de desayunar, todos se prepararon y se fueron a hacer unas compras, en la cual Goku consiguió un dogi parecido para su sorpresa y alegría. Neptune también consiguió ropa como la suya y después de eso Plutia le dijo que le prepararía algo en la casa, dando a entender que saber coser. Con todo eso el día había finalizado. Al día siguiente Goku volvió a ir a entrenar, no sin antes dejar una nota como el día de ayer. Cuando volvió, se dio una ducha, se cambió con su nueva ropa, desayuno tranquilamente con las chicas y después le pregunto a Historie si conocía una tienda donde vendan indumentaria para hacer ejercicio, a lo que ella asiente y le dice que lo puede llevar. Goku sonríe y le dice que por favor lo haga. Después el pelinegro les avisa a las chicas que saldrá con Historie a comprar unas cosas para su entrenamiento a los que ellas asienten con la cabeza. En el camino hacia la tienda de deportes Historie le preguntaba unas cuantas cosas mientras el saiyan solo respondía, y lo que más le llamo la atención a la pequeña Historie fueron las llamadas capsulas hoi poi, un invento en el cual puedes meter de todo en pequeñas capsulas, tanto como autos, casas y varias cosas de gran tamaño. Mientras eso pasaba una visita inesperada aparecía en el hogar de Plutia. Mientras Noire trataba de explicarle a Neptune acerca de la organización seven sages (siete sabios), la puerta se abrio bruscamente mostrando a una chica (loli :v) de piel clara con brillantes ojos verde azulado y cabello rubio usado en un corte de hime que se extiende hacia afuera en los extremos. En su cabeza hay un gran lazo rosa con un cráneo estilizado en el centro y adornos que alinean el arco contra el forro magenta. Lleva puesto un vestido rosa claro con volantes de color rosa pálido muy claros en el cuello, el pecho, dos partes de la manga y siete puntos de la falda. Acentuando el vestido son arcos magenta y una gran calavera en el centro de la falda haciendo juego con la de su lazo. También tiene zapatos rosas con negro debajo y un gran lazo magenta en cada zapato para que coincida con los cordones, junto con calcetines blancos sueltos.

-''Oh, hablando del rey roma''- expresaba Noire de manera aburrida

-''Es la gruñona''- decía Plutia con mala cara

-''Umm, con que eres tú eh? Ya veo, ya veo''- hablaba en voz baja la niña mientras observaba detenidamente a Neptune

-''Uh? Quien es esta niña? Siente que me desviste solo con la mirada''- decía Neptune con cara cómica de preocupación y unas gotas de sudor en su rostro

-''Oh? Viene por Neptune? Bien, en ese caso me hare a un lado, no tengo ganas de lidiar con ella''- decia Noire mientras se alejaba un poco y Plutia iba atrás suyo mientras decía que tampoco quería lidiar con ella

-''Que? Ustedes 2 me van a dejar a mi suerte? Que malaaaaas''- exclamaba Neptune cómicamente

-''Mmmm, tu pareces ser una adolescente, pero tu cuerpo está muy poco desarrollado. Muy bien, tu eres una niña pequeña''- decía la niña rubia apuntando a Neptune

-''Neppu? Inconcebible, una chica más pequeña que yo me acaba de llamar niña pequeña?''- volvía a exclamar Neptune con una cara que supuestamente debía ser seria, pero solo era una cara cómica

-''Y pensar que permitirían que una niña tan joven e ilusa trabaja como una CPU. Es injusto, es injusto, es una violación a las leyes internacionales, nunca perdonare a Planeptune''- expresaba una molesta loli rubia

-''Y ahora se molesta de nada. En serio. Por qué debo quedarme aquí escuchando a una niña mientras se burla de mi''- decía Neptune con una cara aburrida

-''Me acabas de decir niña pequeña? A mí? Solo las niñas les dicen a otras personas niñas''- le recriminaba la rubia

-''En serio me vas a responder con eso? Definitivamente eres una niña. Además, tú lo dijiste primero''- le respondía Neptune de manera animada demostrando que estaba ganando esa discusión

-''Lo dijiste de nuevo. No te lo perdonare''- gruñía la niña

-''Oh. Quieres retarme a un duelo? No perderé contra alguien como tu''- exclamaba Neptune mientras le daba un golpecito. Después de esa acción la niña le recrimino de que le había golpeado, y para peor por una estúpida niña, lo que provoco otro golpe por parte de la pelipurpura claro casi rosa. Mientras eso pasaba Plutia decía que Neptune era muy fuerte, pero Noire le respondía diciendo que era solo que su rival era muy débil. Tras varios golpecitos más la niña empezó a tener los ojos llorosos porque no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

-''Ugh, esa mujer tenía razón, no puedo creer que estemos igualadas''- decía la rubia con frustración.

-''Te hizo llorar, como es eso siquiera estar a la par?''- le respondía Noire.

-''Así es, fue una victoria perfecta para Neppy''- añadía Plutia.

-''Cállense. Bueno, con esto eh terminado mi investigación. Tu eres la nueva CPU de Planeptune verdad?''- le preguntaba la niña a Neptune

-''Ooh! Entonces mi gran reputación a llegado a los oídos de esta niña que ni siquiera conozco? Estoy alagada, pero si me sigo siendo más popular eso afectara a mi vida personal. Ser tan carismática es una maldición''- expresaba Neptune con el pecho en alto y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero rápidamente le bajaron los humos cuando Noire dijo que ella no era una CPU, lo que confundió un poco a la niña.

-''Ugh, Noire no me tires abajo tan rápido. Realmente pensaba que era una CPU''-decía Neptune decaída

-''Pero ella tiene razón. Ni siquiera puedes transformarte''- sentencio Plutia

-''Aww, vamos, no tu tumben Plutie. No deberías arrasar con los sueños de una niña de esa manera''- expresaba Neptune

-''Que? No eras una CPU? Entonces como pudiste vencerme?''-preguntaba la rubia extrañada

-''Porque tú eres muy débil''- simplemente le implantaba Noire

-''Oye tú, cuál es tu nombre''- preguntaba la niña

-''Me llamo Neptune''- respondía Neptune tranquilamente

-''Neptune. No olvidare ese nombre''- decía la niña mientras se marchaba. Pero Neptune la detuvo preguntándole por su nombre. -''Hmph, esta bien, te lo diré. Mi nombre es Abnes, la idol de los seven sages y manager de relaciones públicas''- gritaba la niña ahora conocida como Abnes a los cuatros vientos mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-''Que niña tan extraña''- pensaba Neptune, pero justo en ese momento Goku hizo acto de presencia, apareciendo junto con Historie con varias bolsas.

-''Hola chicas, como están? Ya compré todo lo necesario para su entrenamiento. Recuerden que empezaremos mañana temprano''- comentaba Goku con una gran sonrisa

-''Ohh! Go-kun, que son todas esas bolsas? Nos vas a enseñar a volar como lo haces tú? Vamos a poder a teletransportarnos a cualquier lado que queramos?''- Neptune empezaba a preguntarle de manera exaltada mientras se movia de un lado al otro rodeando al saiyan mientras este tenía una sonrisa nerviosa por todas las preguntas que le hacía

-''Oye, cálmate, de seguro mañana no va a explicar que vamos a hacer. Por ahora vayamos a comer, ya está atardeciendo. Cielos, esa niña sí que habla mucho, ni siquiera me di cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo''- decia Noire con sus dedos pulgar e índice mientras se sobaba los ojos por el cansancio de lidiar con Abnes

-''Eh? Que niña? Vino alguien mientras yo no estaba?''-preguntaba Goku con curiosidad

-''Mañana te contare, por ahora no quiero saber nada mas de ese tema''- expresaba Noire de manera cansada. El saiyan solo asintió y con eso se fueron a comer y después de pasar un rato charlando todos en la sala, cada uno se fue a dormir, Pero Noire se fue a dormir con una enorme sonrisa en su lindo rostro deseando a que ya fuera mañana para poder empezar con su entrenamiento. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que esa sonrisa le iba a durar poco, ya que el entrenamiento que Goku tenía planeado iba a ser de lo más agotador y bastante doloroso. Ya al día siguiente, el pelinegro se levantó antes de salir el sol y se vistió y preparo la nota diciendo que iba a salir a entrenar, algo que se le está haciendo costumbre ahora, ya que no quiere quedarse sin comer xD. Pasadas unas 2 horas volvió por las chicas las cuales se estaban preparando para salir.

-''Que tal chicas. Listas para el entrenamiento?''- preguntaba Goku con una gran sonrisa, a lo que las 3 chicas asienten también con una sonrisa. -''Bueno, primero pónganse esto, son unos conjuntos deportivos, así si se rompen no pasara nada. Yo las esperare aquí mientras ustedes se cambian''- decía el saiyan mientras las 3 iban a sus cuartos para cambiarse. Una vez listas, Goku uso su teletransportación y todos llegaron al bosque.

-''Bien chicas, antes de aprender a como liberar sus ki's, primero deberán fortalecer sus cuerpos. Por eso traje esto, póngaselos en sus muñecas y tobillos''- les decía el pelinegro mientras les daba una bola a cada una que se les hizo pesadas. Cuando las abrieron pudieron ver unas muñecas y tobilleras las cuales decidieron ponérselas sin pensarlo mucho

-''Ugh, esto pesa mucho. Cuanto pesan cada una de estas cosas''-preguntaba Noire con dificultad

-''No mucho en realidad, solo 10 kilos cada una''- respondía Goku con naturalidad (NDA: para los que me digan es poco, solo recuerden que cuando Goku participo en el torneo de artes marciales para enfrentar a Piccolo, el llevaba pesas de 20 kilos, y en ese momento ya contaba con fuerza sobre humana al igual que su velocidad). Eso impresiono a las 3 chicas y le preguntaron cómo es que iban a entrenar, si con eso puesto se les iba a dificultar completar cualquier acción. Goku les respondía que esa era la idea, el que se acostumbren a ese peso y se les haga natural, para cuando se quiten ese peso, puedan notar la gran diferencia. Ellas entendieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-''Bueno, para empezar quero que le den 5 vueltas completas al bosque''- sentencio el saiyajin de manera calmada

-''Queeeeeeeeeeee''- gritaron las 3 chicas

-''Pero si este bosque mide 10km cuadrados''- exclamo Noire casi sin poder creer lo que les está pidiendo hacer

-''Vamos, no es para tanto, además cuando terminen les voy a reponer las energías. Así que no tienen de que preocuparse''- respondía el saiyan con una sonrisa. -''Vamos, verán que vale la pena esforzarse, solo piensen el por qué quieren ser más fuertes''- les decía Goku. Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de las 3. Y sin decir nada más, todas empezaron a trotar para agarrar calor y preparase para lo que valla a venir. El pelinegro solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras las veía alejarse y solo podía pensar en lo lejos que ellas van a poder llegar.

 **Y listo amigos, eso es todo por ahora, vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la gran tardanza en publicar este capítulo. Pero como había mencionado, estoy con muchas cosas encima de mío, la banda, estudios, trabajo y ahora Kung-fu. Pero bueno, no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado por practicar algo que toda mi vida quise hacer. Me despido y les deseo que lo mejor para todos los que lean mi historia. Nos vamos a estar viendo en unas semanas. Me gustaría que fuera es solo una a decir verdad. Voy a tratar de esforzarme un poco más para ver si por lómenos para el finde saco otro cap.**

 **Se despide su amigo Marduk**

 **Ja-ne**


	8. Notificación

**BUENAS GENTE, POR ALGÚN MOTIVO PARECE QUE FANFICTION NO DIO LA NOTIFICACIÓN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR QUE HABIA SUBIDO, POR UN MOMENTO PENSE QUE ME MORI IGNORADO EN EL PRIMER DÍA, PERO YA 4 DÍAS Y SIN NADA ME DIO A PENSAR ESO, Y SI NO ES ASÍ ENTONCES SOLO DIGANME SI NO LES GUSTA MI TEORIA Y SIMPLEMENTE LA BORRARE E INICIARE OTRA. YA CON ESO DICHO VOY A DAR UNAS CUANTAS NOTICIAS. PRIMERO QUE NADA, ESTA CARTA APARTE DE AVISAR LO QUE PIENSO HACER A FUTURO ES TAMBIEN PARA PROBAR SI REALMENTE FANFICTION NO ESTA NOTIFICANDO SOBRE CUANDO SUBO LOS CAPITULOS. SEGUNDO, AHORA TENGO DEMASIADO TIEMPO LIBRE YA QUE ME FRACTURE UNA PIERNA LA OTRA NOCHE MIENTRAS VOLVIA A MI CASA EN EL SKATE, UN ESTUPIDO QUE IBA EN LA MOTO A TODA VELOCIDAD CASÍ ME PASA POR ENCIMA Y AL TENER QUE TIRARME PARA EVITARLO ME TERMINE ROMPIENDO UNA PIERNA. AHORA ESTOY HOSPITALIZADO Y EN UNO DÍAS VOY A PODER VOLER A MI CASA, PERO VOY A TENER QUE ESTAR CON LA PIERNA ENYESADA POR MASOMENOS 1 MES Y MEDIO A 2 MESES. POR ÚLTIMO, AHORA QUE TENGO MAS TIEMPO LIBRE VOY A PODER SUBIR CAPITULOS CON MAS FRECUENCIA, ESO SOLO SI VEO QUE SIGUEN COMENTANDO SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **BIEN, ESO ERA TODO, ME DESPIDO DE TODOS Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAN LEER ESTO**

 **Ja-ne**


	9. Disculpas y explicaciones

**BUENAS GENTE, COMO ESTAN? YO LA VERDAD DESEANDO MATAR A MI HERMANA MENOR. TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE ESTUVE FUERA NO FUE POR VAGANCIA O POR NO TENER TIEMPO, SI NO QUE FUE POR QUE POR CULPA DE MI ENDEMONIADA Y MIMADA HERMANA MENOR HIJA DE MAMI JUNTO A SU NOVIO RETRASADO ME ARRUINARON LA COMPUTADORA. EN MI FAMILIA SOY EL HERMANO DEL MEDIO Y TODA LA ATENCIÓN LA TIENE EL MAYOR YA CASADO O LA MENOR QUE TIENE 16 Y ES LA CONSENTIDA, POR LO QUE YO QUEDO DE LADO Y TODO LO QUE TENGO ME LO TUVE QUE COMPRAR CON MI PROPIO DINERO, YA SEA MIS CONSOLAS, JUEGOS O LA MISMA COMPUTADORA GAMER. TODO ESO ME LO FUI COMPRANO DE A POCO YO SOLO. EL PROBLEMA ES QUE MIENTRAS YO ESTABA EN EL HOSPITAL POR EL PROBLEMA DE ROMPERME LA PIERNA, MI MADRE LE DIO LA LLAVE DE MI CUARTO A MI HERMANA PARA QUE PUEDAN USAR MIS CONSOLAS, COSA QUE YO LE PROHIBI TERMINANTEMENTE. LA COSA ES QUE EL RETRASADO MENTAL DE SU NOVIO DERRAMO GASEOSA EN LA CPU QUEMANDOME TODOS LOS COMPONENTES, PLACA DE VIDEO, RAM, FUENTE, PLACA MADRE, OSEA, TODO DE TODO. CUANDO FINALMENTE ME DAN DE ALTA ME ENCUENTRO CON ESTO Y CON EL CORAZON EN LA BOCA BAJO Y PREGUNTO QUE LE PASO A MI PC, MI HERMANA TRATO DE EXPLICARME QUERIENDO ALIVIANAR LAS COSAS Y MI MADRE DICIENDOME QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE, QUE NO LOS CULPE Y BLA BLA BLA, YO OBVIAMENTE POR LO ENOJADO QUE ESTABA NO LE ESCUCHE UN JORACA Y FUI A LA CASA DEL NOVIO DE MI HERMANA Y EMPECE A GOLPEAR LA PUERTA PARA QUE ME ATIENDAN, FINALMENTE SALE EL PADRE PREGUNTANDOME SI ESTABA LOCO Y COMO SE ME OCURRE HACER ESO Y NO SE CUANTAS COSAS MÁS. YO TODAVIA ENOJADO A MAS NO PODER LE DIJE QUE SU ESTUPIDO Y DESCEREBRADO HIJO ME ARRUINO LA PC Y QUE MAS LE VALE QUE ME LA PAGUE YA QUE YO NO PIENSO PONER UN CENTAVO DE UNA COMPUTADORA QUE NO TENIA NADA Y QUE EL CHICO SABIA QUE TENIA PRHIBIDO ENTRAR A MI CUARTO Y TOCAR MIS COSAS, YA SE LO HABIA DICHO VARIAS VECES MIENTRAS ESTABA CON MI HERMANA. DE AHÍ NOS PUSIMOS A DISCUTIR POR QUE EL NO ME CREIA HASTA QUE DESPUES DE UNOS 20 MINUTOS A LOS GRITOS, DECIDIMOS CALMARNOS Y HABLAR DE UNA MANERA MAS CIVILIZADA, ME DEJA PASAR A LA CASA Y LE CUENTO LO QUE PASO Y QUE MI HERMANA YA ME LO HABIA DICHO. CUANDO TERMINO DE HABLAR EL PADRE DEL CHICO SE QUEDO UN RATO CALLADO PROCESANDO TODO, CUANDO FINALMETE DECIDE HABLAR ME DICE QUE ME QUEDE A ESPERAR A SU HIJO QUE NO TARDARDABA MUCHO EN LLEGAR Y EL LE IBA A HACER HABLAR, YA QUE NO DIJO NADA Y PENSO QUE YO TAMPOCO IBA A DECIR ALGO. PASADA UNA HORA EL PENDEJO LLEGA Y SU PADRE LE LLAMA, AL ENTRAR PUDE VER COMO SE PUSO NERVIOSO AL VERME, DE AHÍ FUE UNA SUPER CAGADA A PEDO (REGAÑO) DE COMO PUDO HACER SEMEJANTE COSA Y QUE AHORA TENIA QUE PAGAR. OBVIAMENTE EL PADRE ME IBA A PAGAR TODO Y DESPUES QUITARLE TODO LO QUE EL HIJO GANE EN SU TRABAJO A MEDIO TIEMPO. CUANDO FINALMENTE TENGO EL DINERO EN MIS MANOS (TUVE QUE ESPERA SEMANAS YA QUE COMO MUCHOS SABRAN, EL PRECIO DEL DÓLAR EN ARGENTINA SE FUE HASTA LAS NUBES, Y AHORA TODO LO QUE ME TENIA QUE COMPRAR COSTABA MUCHO MÁS) ME DESPIDO DE MANERA CORDIAL CON EL PADRE, Y AL PIBE SOLO LE DIGO QUE NUNCA MAS TOQUE ALGO MÍO, ME VOY A MI CASA. AL SIGUIENTE DÍA LLAMO A UN AMIGO QUE TIENE AUTO Y LE PIDO QUE ME AYUDE A IR A COMPRARME TODOS LOS COMPONENTES PARA ARMARME UNA PC DESDE 0, EL GUSTOSAMENTE ACEPTA, YA QUE YO TODAVIA SIGO CON MULETAS. DESPUES ME TERMINE PASANDO TODO EL DÍA BUSCANDO PRECIOS Y TERMINE COMPRANDOME TODO EN ESE MISMO DÍA. RECIEN AYER TERMINE DE ARMAR LA PC E INSTALARLE TODOS LOS DRIVERS, PROGRAMAS, EL WINDOWS QUE YO SIEMPRE USO Y TODO LO QUE NORMALMENTE USO, ADEMAS QUE RECUPERE TODOS MIS ARCHIVOS POR QUE LOS MANDE A RECUPERAR DEL DISCO DURO A UN AMIGO QUE ESTUDIO SOBRE ESO Y NO ME COBRO NADA (POR LO MENOS CON ESO ME SALVE). AHORA FINALMENTE VOY A PODER VOLVER A ESCRIBIR Y PUBLICAR. PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR NO HABER DICHO NADA, NI SIQUIERA POR EL CELULAR, PERO ERA TANTA LA BRONCA(ENOJO) QUE TENIA, QUE NO SE ME OCURRIO NI POR UN SEGUNDO. YA TAMBIEN EMPECE CON EL CAP. 6 Y EN 2 DÍAS LO VOY A ESTAR PUBLICANDO. OTRA VEZ VUELVO A PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO AVISAR NADA.**

 **SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO MARDUK**

 **Ja-ne**


	10. 06-El nacimiento de 2 nuevas diosas P-1

**Capitulo 06: El nacimiento de 2 nuevas diosas parte 1**

Podemos ver como 3 chicas están corriendo de una manera muy cansada en un bosque con una muñequeras y tobilleras bastante pesadas para ellas mientras están sudando a cantaros por el agotamiento.

-''Vamos chicas, solo faltan 3 vueltas más y les repondré sus energías''- decía un pelinegro de cabellos de punta de manera alegre mientras esta levitando en posición de loto

-''Go-kuuuuuun, esto es muy agotador. Realmente es necesario hacer este tipo de ejercicios para poder controlar el ki?''- pregunta una pelipurpura claro con una expresión que demostraba cansancio y al mismo tiempo un lindo puchero

-''Si Neppy-chan, esto es necesario si ustedes quieren llegar a dominar el ki de una manera eficiente y sin que sus cuerpos sufran las consecuencias por intentar aprender a dominarlo sin una preparación adecuada''- respondía el mencionado de manera seria, pero a la vez tranquila mientras asentía con la cabeza

-''Y como nos va a ayudar esto a dominar el ki?''- pregunto una chica pelinegra de unos hermosos ojos rojos como Rubí mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente

-''Bueno, esto les ayudara a mejorar sus capacidades físicas, lo que es necesario a la hora de que puedan liberar sus ki's. Por eso es necesario un poco de entrenamiento físico al principio. Luego de que puedan lograrlo, comenzara la parte difícil, por ahora esto es solo la preparación''- contestaba el saiyan sacando de sus dudas a la futura diosa de Lastation

-''Y qué tipo de entrenamiento vendrá después de esto? Esto ya es bastante agotador''- sé quejaba la diosa de Planeptune con lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos

-''Bueno, después de esto vendrá el entrenamiento mental, allí empezaran a entender mejor lo que es el ki y yo les enseñare la manera de liberarlo. Pero eso será en una semana aproximadamente por lo que estoy viendo''- explicaba Goku con una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa

Las 3 chicas al oír que tendrán que estar así por una semana completa, casi caen de rodillas, pero unas palabras dichas por el saiyajin de raza pura hizo estremecer sus pensamientos. -''Piensen en que existe la posibilidad de que no siempre estaré con ustedes. Incluso pueda que encuentre la manera de volver a mi mundo. Por eso, si alguna vez llega a pasar eso, quiero estar seguro que estarán preparadas para cualquier adversidad que se interponga en su camino. Recuerden que trabajar en equipo es la mejor opción que tienen si se ven superadas en poder por sus oponentes''- dijo Goku con un tono sereno, aunque después pensó. -'' _Jeje, aunque yo no soy el mejor ejemplo de trabajo en equipo''-_ pensaba este rascándose la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa. Mientras el saiyan pensaba eso, otros pensamientos pasaban por las cabezas de las chicas. Ellas en algún momento y sin que se dieran cuenta, empezaron a creer que Goku estaría allí con ellas sin importar que, y que jamás se iría, no sabían si empezaron a pensar eso, por conveniencia, por parte de Noire, ya que al estar el mencionado ayudándolas, ella podría volverse muy fuerte y cuando finalmente sea una diosa, poder contar con su ayuda en alguna ocasión. En el caso de Neptune y Plutia, talvez pensaban que Goku no se iría por su sentimiento de amistad que tenían con él, ellas sabían que él era una persona alegre y muy sincera y por lo que escucharon de sus historias, es alguien quien valora a sus amigos y familia por encima de todo, tal vez por eso empezaron a tener ese tipo de pensamientos de que él nunca las abandonaría. Las 3 pensaban todo eso y luego de unos momentos se dijeron algo a sí mismas. De que ellas se volverían fuertes para nunca tener que preocuparse por si aparecen personas las cuales tengan malas intenciones en contra suya. Después de ponerse esa meta entre ellas, decidieron volver a correr para terminar las 3 vueltas restantes. El saiyan solo pudo sonreír al ver que las 3 no se darían por vencido tan fácilmente. Pasado un poco más de 1 hora, las chicas finalmente terminaron de dar las 5 vueltas y cayeron rendidas al suelo completamente empapadas de sudor y respirando de manera pesada con todo el cuerpo completamente adolorido y sin poder dar un solo paso más. En ese momento Goku se acercó hacia donde ellas estaban tiradas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-''Bien echo chicas, lograron completar el primer día de entrenamiento''- les decía mientras alzaba una de sus manos y les devolvía las energías, las cuales poco a poco empezaron a levantarse, todavía sintiendo un poco de dolor en los músculos, ya que jamás en su vida habían tenido que entrenar de semejante forma

-''Dios, eso fue lo más agotador que hice en toda mi vida. Solo espero que realmente pueda dominar el ki''- decía Neptune mientras se estiraba un poco tratando de que el dolor muscular se calme

-''Es verdad, me duele todo el cuerpo. No creo que pueda hacer algo más por hoy''- se quejaba cómicamente Plutia

-''Ugh, aunque ya no estoy cansada, todavía siento como si mis músculos me pidieran vacaciones. En serio es necesario hacer esto?''- preguntaba Noire mientras estiraba y limpiaba el sudor que tenía en su rostro

-''Como ya había dicho, si quieren llegar a dominar el ki de manera eficiente y natural, es necesario primero entrenar la parte física para que a la hora de que liberen sus ki's, estos fluyan de manera más natural a través de ustedes. Recuerden que les conté en mi historia que para llegar hasta donde estoy hoy, fue a base de puro entrenamiento, tanto físico como mental. Se puede decir que el entrenamiento de hoy solo fue el calentamiento para que sus cuerpos empiecen a ganar resistencia a largos tiempos de actividad física''- explicaba el saiyan de manera calmada para que entendieran el porqué de ese tipo de entrenamiento.

-''Go-kun, y para que nos servirá el entrenamiento mental?''- preguntaba Neptune con una mano arriba como si estuviera en una escuela.

-''Verán, el entrenamiento físico sirve para que sus cuerpos tengan una mayor facilidad de poder liberar el ki y también para ganar mayor resistencia a largos periodos de actividad física. En mi caso yo tuve peleas que duraban 1 hora o más, y todo eso sin descanso alguno y en constante movimiento. En el caso del entrenamiento mental, sirve para llegar a tener un mayor control del ki y poder llegar a liberar la mente por completo y tener un mayor una mayor percepción de tus alrededores y lo que te rodea. Con el entrenamiento mental también puedes llegar a tener peleas realistas con oponentes que hayas tenido, pero eso se los enseñare después, por ahora necesitan concentrarse en fortalecer sus cuerpos. Quedo claro?''- pregunta el pelinegro con una sonrisa, a lo que las 3 chicas asienten

-''Bien, por último, les voy a pedir que no se quiten esas pesas ya que sus cuerpos deben acostumbrarse a llevar ese peso de forma natural, cuando lo logren, aumentaremos el peso. Solo quítenselas para bañarse y dormir. Ahora mejor regresemos y mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento''- decía Goku mientras las demás asienten y se acercan al saiyan para que haga la teletransportación. Una vez que todos llegaron al hogar de Plutia, las chicas se turnaron para darse un baño ya que con el entrenamiento de Goku, sudaron más de lo que lo habían hecho en toda su vida. Luego de que finalmente se relajaron, todos ya estaban en la sala principal platicando tranquilamente. Plutia, Neptune y Noire estaban hablando de lo duro que fue el entrenamiento que tuvieron ese día y también se preguntaban qué tipo de cosas tendrán que hacer en los próximos 6 días que tenían por delante. Por el otro lado Historie estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con Goku preguntándole si cree que con esto Plutia va a poder ser una mejor gobernante de Planeptune y si también le podría ayudar a mejorar su actitud. El saiyan le respondió que por el momento no puede estar seguro de nada acerca de su deber como la Diosa de esta nación, ya que el entrenamiento que tendrá será para alcanzar la paz interna y poder crecer un poco más como persona. En cuanto a lo de su actitud no entendía a qué se refería ya que para él, Plutie-chan era alguien muy agradable y tranquila. Historie prefirió quedarse callada sobre el tema y solo le respondió que con el tiempo lo entenderá, dejando confuso al pelinegro con signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza y preguntándose a sí mismo a que se refería con eso, pero mejor prefirió dejarlo de lado y seguir charlando con Historie respondiendo a las preguntas que la pequeña niña le hacía sobre que beneficios tenía el dominar el ki. En ese momento las otras 3 chicas se quedaron expectantes de la respuesta ya que también querían saber de lo que serían capaces si llegar a dominar ese poder. Todas las miradas estaban en el saiyajin que este se empezó a sentir nervioso por toda la atención y miradas intensas que estaba recibiendo.

-''Jeje, bueno. Lo primero de todo es que al lograr expulsar su ki , tendrán mayor fuerza física, resistencia, velocidad y una mayor percepción de lo que los rodea, sé que en solo esta semana no podrán dominar el ki, pero por lo menos llegaran a rascar la superficie, cuando lleguemos a ese punto, les enseñare a entrenar la mente y que puedan comprender y dominar el ki de una manera eficiente y sin que gasten demasiada energía. También tengo que darles una advertencia y consejo a ustedes chicas''- decía Goku dirigiendo su mirada a Neptune, Plutia y Noire.

-''Ya les conté que el ki es la energía que todo ser vivo posee, pero también tienen que saber que no es una simple energía, sino que es la energía vital de nuestro interior, por eso nunca deben usar más poder del que poseen, o eso pondría en riesgos sus vidas, o en el peor de los casos la muerte''- explicaba de una manera seria sorprendiendo a los presentes y dándoles un pequeño escalofrió. Pero el pelinegro siguió hablando para darles estas palabras.

-''No con esto quiero decir que el dominar el ki sea peligroso, por el contrario, es algo que les abrirá las puertas a un nuevo mundo. Un mundo en el que la única persona que va a imponer sus límites van a ser ustedes mismas. Algo dentro mío me dice que ustedes tienen un enorme potencial para poder afrontar todo los que se ponga de frente y juntas no habrá quien las detenga. Cada una de ustedes quiere volverse fuerte por diferentes motivos y eso lo respeto, pero también les diré que el poder que vallan a obtener no es algo de lo que deban abusar. En mi mundo, hubo varios seres con grandes poderes los cuales amenazaron mi vida y la de mis seres queridos y ellos se aprovecharon de sus grandes poderes para traer destrucción e intimidar a los débiles, por eso recuerden que el tener un gran poder, también conlleva una gran responsabilidad (si no entienden la referencia me muero :v).''- Goku les comentaba de manera seria y tranquila, mientras todas se quedaban calladas escuchando esas palabras, que en el futuro serian unas de sus principales motivos para cambiar.

-''Pero para eso estoy yo aquí, yo les voy a enseñar las bases que mis aprendí con mi primer maestro y gracias a él es quien soy ahora mismo. Tampoco deben preocuparse o tener miedo de sobrepasarse con el entrenamiento o el perder el control con sus poderes, yo les ayude en todo lo posible, les ayude a volverse más fuertes, a que no tengan miedo de enfrentarse a seres más poderosos que ustedes, a que si ponen esfuerzo en algo, serán recompensadas con el tiempo y que nunca deben rendirse, no importa que tan difícil o imposible parezca la situación, si ustedes se lo proponen podrán afrontar cualquier obstáculo, y yo estaré apoyándolas en todo lo que pueda''- terminaba de decir Goku con una enorme sonrisa mientras estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba a las 3 chicas que se alegraron mucho por las palabras que les dio el saiyajin.

-''Ohhhhhhhhhhh, ahora me siento con mis energías completamente repuestas, siento que puedo volver a correr por todo alrededor del bosque de nuevo''- gritaba Neptune con grandes ánimos

-''Wooooow, Go-kun sí que sabe dar grandes discursos, ahora me siento con más energía''- decía Plutia animadamente con una linda sonrisa

-''Hmp, debo admitir que realmente sabes que decir cuando el momento lo requiere. Ya no puedo esperar a mañana para seguir entrenando''- simplemente decía Noire con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa

-''Jeje, me alegro que estén con esos ánimos, porque el entrenamiento de mañana será en el lago, así que prepárense para nadar por unas cuantas horas''- sentenciaba Goku, dejando la sala en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el mencionado empezó a bostezar y se levanta para dirigirse a su habitación. Mientras se iba yendo, se detuvo y da media vuelta para decirles, que sería mejor que se duerman ahora, ya que mañana temprano empezaran con el entrenamiento. Y con eso se fue dejando los ánimos de las chicas en los suelos y a ellas lamentándose de haber hablado de más.

A la mañana siguiente Goku se había despertado temprano como de costumbre y se fue a entrenar, no sin antes dejar una nota. Entreno por 2 horas aproximadamente y se teletransporto para ir a por las chicas para seguir con su entrenamiento. Al llegar las 3 ya lo estaban esperando, aunque con caras somnolientas demostrando que todavía tenían sueño y con pocos ánimos, pero el saiyan sabía que el agua fría del lago les iba a reponer las energías al instante que empiecen, así que les pregunto si ya estaban listas, a lo que ellas apenas asienten y se agarran de Goku para ir hacia el bosque. Lo que no esperaban era que en vez de llegar a tierra firme, el pelinegro se teletransporto justo por encima del lago a lo que ellas cayeron de golpe al agua y recuperando todas sus energías de golpe al igual que perdieron el sueño. Rápidamente Goku las saco del lago para que puedan comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-''Siento mucho haber hecho eso chicas, pero era la única manera de que reaccionaran, al parecer durmieron muy poco, y eso que les dije que debían acostarse temprano. Puedo saber que estuvieron haciendo ayer por la noche?''- preguntaba el saiyan mientras esperaba la respuesta de cada una

-''Moooo, eres muy malo Go-kun, simplemente podías habernos dicho que nos mojemos la cara o algo''- exclamaba Neptune con un lindo puchero

-''Uhhh, ahora estoy toda mojada y además estoy empezando a sentir frio''- se quejaba con lágrimas cómicas Plutia

-''Cielos, ten un poco más de paciencia con nosotras. Quieres? Solo fue un descuido, nada más''- reclamaba Noire mientras se estrujaba el pelo

-''Bueno, ya les dije que lo siento, pero era la única manera que se me ocurrió de despertarlas por completo. Ahora, volviendo a mi pregunta, que estuvieron haciendo ayer por la noche?''- volvía a preguntar el azabache

Las 3 giraron la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor nervioso por que, Neptune y Plutia se quedaron jugando videojuegos juntas hasta muy tarde, y por otro lado Noire a pesar de saber que debía dormirse temprano para tener energías para el siguiente entrenamiento, se puso ansiosa por saber que se volvería fuerte, pero también nerviosa porque ya estaba empezando a entender el tipo de entrenamiento por el que iba a tener que pasar. Así que las 3 sin mirarle el rostro al saiyajin y de manera coordinada dijeron -''No me acuerdo''-. Goku se les quedo mirando fijo con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos, mientras que las 3 solo podían ponerse más nerviosas ante esa mirada.

-''Bueno, eso ya no importa, por ahora dejare eso de lado y les daré las indicaciones de lo que haremos hoy. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta y también les mencione ayer, hoy tendrán que nadar. La natación es un ejercicio que sirve para todo el cuerpo, por lo que es realmente muy eficaz para poder ejercitarse de manera equilibrada. Ahora tendrán que meterse en este lago y nadaran por 2 horas seguidas con las pesas puestas''- comentaba Goku de manera natural, mientras que las 3 chicas palidecieron al escuchar lo que tendrían que hacer.

-''2 horas sin parar y con estas pesas puestas?''- gritaba Noire a todo pulmón

-''Correcto, sé que les podrá parecer difícil, pero si en algún momento llegan a estar en peligro yo les ayudare inmediatamente. El propósito del entrenamiento de hoy no es el que lo logren inmediatamente porque sé que sería casi imposible que lo logren en la primera ya que me di cuenta que no están acostumbradas a este trabajo excesivo de actividad física. Por eso sus cuerpos deberán acostumbrarse a estar en constante movimiento y por largos periodos de tiempo. Así no se preocupen, yo las estaré vigilando y apoyando en todo momento''- exclamaba con una sonrisa nuestro héroe

Las 3 al escuchar que el las estará ayudando para que no les pase nada y el verdadero motivo detrás de este entrenamiento, se relajaron un poco e ingresaron al lago para empezar a nadar. El entrenamiento fue totalmente agotador para las 3 chicas que después pasada 1 hora, empezaron a sentirse agotadas. La primera que casí termina por caer rendida en el agua fue Plutia, pero Goku rapidamente la saco del agua para apoyarla en un arbol y devolverle solo una pequeña parte de sus energias para que pueda seguir con el entrenamiento. La siguiente fue Neptune, y al igual que Plutia, el saiyan la ayudo y devolviendole un pequeña parte de sus energias. Finalmente cuando parecia que Noire estaba por ceder y Goku ya estaba por ayudarla, ella con todo lo que tenia rechazo la ayuda y siguio nadando, dejando con una cara algo seria al pelinegro. Finalmente pasadas las 2 horas, nuestro heroe saco a las 3 chicas del lago a una gran velocidad para dejarlas descansar mientras estaban apoyadas en un arbol, pero antes de devolverles sus energias, Goku tomo a Noire y se alejo del lugar con ellá mientras que esta ultima no se daba cuenta de nada por el enorme cansancio. Una vez alejados el saiyan le repuso las energias y cuando Noire recupero la compostura, se dio cuenta de que estaba alejada de las demas y con Goku mirandola fijamente. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar que era lo que pasaba, fue interumpida por el saiyajin con un pequeño golpecito en su cabeza, pero no fue algo para que sienta el golpe, si no parecia un golpe de reprimenda.

-''Noire, se que quieres ser fuerte y que la gente llegue a depender de ti al momento del que seas una diosa CPU y gobiernes tu propia nación. Pero no te sobre esfuerces en los entrenamientos, como ya les dije, el poder se consigue con el tiempo y pasciencia, yo no llegue a ser fuerte de un día para el otro. Fueron años de duro entrenamiento con diferentes maestros y metodos de entrenamiento. Se que ustedes 3 llegaran a ser muy fuertes, pero solo ten pasciencia, es lo unico que te voy a pedir''- con todo eso dicho, el saiyan se da media vuelta y se acerca a Plutia y Neptune que todavia estaban recuperando el aliento. Noire se quedo pensando en las palabras que el pelingro le dijo, y no puedo evitar sonreir por saber que esa persona que llego de otro mundo la esta ayudando. Al terminar con sus pensamientos, se acerco a las otras 2 que se estaban levantando.

-''Muy bien chicas, lograron finalizar el entrenamiento de hoy, las felicito. Pero mañana entrenaremos por la tarde, ya que Historie me conto que Plutia tiene un trabajo como diosa CPU de Planeptune y no debe ser descuidado, por eso mañana les ayudare con lo que tengan que hacer y a la tarde seguiremos entrenando''- explicaba Goku, a lo que Noire asiente inmediatamente, pero Neptune y Plutia lo hacian de mala gana, ya que no les gustaba mucho la idea de trabajar. Ya con todo aclarado, las chicas se agarran de Goku y este utiliza la teletransportación para dirigirse al hogar de Plutia.

 **EN OTRO PARTE, EN LA BASE SECRETA DE 7 SAGES**

Podemos ver como Abness estaba hablando con la que parecia ser la Rei Ryghts de ese mundo.

-''Cielos, al final fui por nada, esa chica que me mencionanste no era ninguna CPU, solo era una niña estupida y muy molesta''- se quejaba Abnes

-''Uhh, lo siento, pero no entiendo como puede ser''- decía Rei extrañada ya que según le habian dicho, la nueva chica que estaba con la actual DIosa CPU de Planeptune era otra diosa CPU.

-''Bueno, no habra sido información falsa acaso? De ser así, eso es un alivio''- comentaba una persona desconocida (persona desconocida Nº1)

-''Es cierto, si realmente hubiera otra CPU, eso podría ser problemático en más de un sentido''- comentaba otra persona desconocida (persona desconocida Nº2)

-''Como pueden confiar tan facilmente en ese tipo de cosas''- exclamaba otra persona desconocida (persona desconocida Nº3)

-''Perdón, realmente no pense bien las cosas a la hora de mandar a alguien para que investigue''- se disculpaba Rei

-''Bueno, bueno, ya todos sabemos como es la personalidad de Rei, por que no mejor dejamos esto como esta''- comentaba la persona desconocida Nº1

-''Oye Abnes, como era esa niña. Al menos pudiste descubrir su nombre o algo?''- preguntaba una nueva persona desconocida que se metia en la conversación (persona desconocida Nº4)

-''Ugh, el solo recordarla me molesta. Ella tiene el pelo corto de color purpura claro, luce muy joven y se llama Neptune''- explicaba Abnes

-''Que extraño, su descripcion fisica encaja a la perfección con la que me dieron. Entonces por que?''- se preguntaba Rei

-''Neptune? Por algún motivo ese nombre me molesta un poco''- decia la persona desconocida Nº4

-''Cual es tu problema, chu? Tu cara lucer peor que nunca''- decia otra persona desconocida que se metia a la conversación (persona desconocida Nº5)

-''Callate, yo no estoy haciendo caras de ese tipo''- se quejaba la persona desconocida Nº4

-''Neptune. No se por que, pero ese nombre provoca que mi sangre hierva de rabia''- volvia a decir la persona desconocida Nº4

-''Y a ti que te pasa, te noto muy molesta''- preguntaba la persona desconocida Nº2 a la persona desconocida Nº4

-''Pido permiso para poder ir a verificar la indentidad de la llamada Neptune por cuenta propia''- exclama la persona desconocida Nº4

-''Mmmm, no tengo problema, al contrario, me ahorrarias algunos problemas si haces eso''- decia la persona desconocida Nº1

-''Muy bien, tu raton, vienes con migo''- decia la persona desconocida Nº4 a la persona desconocida Nº5

-''Ehhh, por que tengo que ir yo?''- reclamaba la persona desconocida Nº5, pero fue completamente ignorada y la reunion terminada

Al día siguiente, Goku después de haber tenido su entrenamiento diario y haber desayunado, estaba preparándose con las chicas para ir a completar una misión de ir a visitar unas ruinas.

-''Están todas listas?''- preguntaba el azabache a lo que las 3 asienten. Aunque Noire decía que era mejor si solo iban ella y Goku ya que Plutia era de paso lento y solo les iba a retrasar, y que Neptune solo iba a ponerse a perder el tiempo en vez de trabajar, generando una pequeña discusión por parte de las 3, mientras el saiyan solo miraba esto con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabiendo si intervenir o no. Finalmente, decidido intervenir y salir a favor de Plutia y Neptune diciendo que lo importante era completar el trabajo, y que no importaba si se demoraban un poco más, ya que ellos iban a entrenar a la tarde. Al 3 contra 1, Noire termino cediendo y los 4 se dirigieron para las Ruinas.

Ya en las ruinas Goku les dijo que esta era una buena oportunidad de un pequeño entrenamiento ya que en las ruinas había varios monstruos, que a pesar de no ser muy fuertes, podrían servirles de calentamiento. Ellas asienten y mientras iban avanzando a través de las ruinas, iban acabando con los enemigos.

-''Uhg, ya llegamos?''- preguntaba Neptune que ya estaba cansada de todo eso

-''Tranquila, solo falta un poco más para que lleguemos al final de las ruinas''- respondía Noire de manera tranquila

-''Hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace un rato. Ha habido siempre tantos monstruos en estas ruinas?''- preguntaba Plutia pensativa de forma seria

-''Tienes razón, antes no solía ser así, creo que esto empezó desde el momento que te convertiste en una CPU''- respondía Noire algo pensativa

-''Ummm, pero de esa manera no podremos tener un picnic''- decía Plutia algo cabizbaja

-''Eso era lo que te molestaba''-preguntaba Noire con una cara de enojo cómica

-''Igual no creo que sea un problema, son tan débiles que hasta yo puedo lidiar con ellos por mí misma''- decía Noire

-''Pero, pero, si nos descuidamos ellos aplastar nuestros almuerzos''- expresaba Plutia preocupada

-''Jamás dejare que toquen nuestra comida''- decía Goku de manera exaltada y seria, provocando una gota de sudor en la nuca a Noire por como el saiyan se comportaba a la hora de tratarse de comida

-''Cielos, tú no tienes remedio. Que acaso siempre piensan en comida?''-le preguntaba Noire

-''jeje, lo que pasa es que no desayune lo suficiente''- respondía el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa

-''Oye. Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Que tal ahora? Y ahora?''- preguntaba repetidamente Neptune que ya se estaba aburriendo

-''Que molesta eres. Que no te había dicho que era un poco mas adelante? Mira, ya puedes verlo desde aquí''- reclamaba Noire por lo molesta que estaba siendo Neptune

-''Ohhh, con que ese es el punto final de nuestra misión, muy bien, es hora de activar el modo turbo''- gritaba mientras empezaba a correr a toda velocidad

-''Oye, espera, a donde crees que vas''- gritaba Noire que empezaba a correr detrás de Neptune, mientras Plutia y Goku solo caminaban tranquilamente

 **EN LAS RUINAS LOS INTEGRANTES DE 7 SAGES**

-''Je, y pensar que tendríamos tanta suerte de encontrarnos con 2 de ellas de una sola vez. Pero quién es ese sujeto de pelos de punta que esta con la CPU de Planeptune?''- preguntaba la la persona desconocida Nº4 que ahora se le podía que era una mujer que esta vestida de negro con toques de púrpura. Ella es de piel blanca grisácea con ojos rojo sangre, ligeramente inclinada como un gato. Tiene un maquillaje oscuro alrededor de sus ojos y labios y un gran sombrero de bruja con una hoja dorada y una espina rosa púrpura girando alrededor. Su atuendo es muy llamativo en términos de diseño, que consiste en una blusa como la parte superior con bandas gruesas / cuerdas que van por el centro para mantenerlo unido, junto con mangas sueltas y uñas con garras muy notables. Su cabello casi se parece al de Neptune en términos de color. Sin embargo, en términos de apariencia, es de longitud de hombros con flequillo inclinado muy corto y el pelo enmarcando su mejilla derecha.

-''Tienes razon, allí hay 2 chicas que no son CPU's, de seguro es la recompensa de cuando una vieja bruja como tu hace bien las cosas. Pero también estoy curioso ya que tampoco se sobre ese hombre''- respondía lo que parecia ser un pequeño ratón gris con dos bigotes blancos en cada mejilla y grandes ojos rojos, que parecen casi sin vida. Mientras que tiene coloración negra en sus brazos, piernas y dentro de sus orejas. Él posee dos pequeñas alas de demonio rojo-púrpura y una cola de rata con un gran corazón negro en el extremo y una división en zig-zag en el centro. En su pecho es una marca de corazón roto rojo y amarillo y usa botas rojas.

Las palabras dichas por el pequeño ratón provoco una gran vena en la frente de la mujer de tez pálida, que le responde que si quiere que su pequeño corazón de rata siga latiendo, es mejor que guardara silencio. Pero el ratón solo dijo que estaba diciendo la verdad y que prefería que ella dejara de llamarlo rata, ya que tenía un ``adorable´´ nombre que es Warechu. Pero la mujer solo le seguía diciendo que no tiene nada de malo llamarle rata a una rata, y con eso provocando una discusión, sin notar que gracias a eso fueron descubiertos y eran observados por Goku y las chicas.

-''Pero que estan haciendo esos 2? Acaso es un acto cómico? Pero por que siento que ya vi a esa mujer en algún otro lado?''-se preguntaba Neptune viendo las acciones de la mujer de piel pálida y Warechu.

-''Acaso los conoces?''- le preguntaba Noire

-''Mmmm, como decirlo, siento que ya la eh visto, pero mi mente está muy confusa''

-''Entonces la conoces o no? Espera. Eso que sostienen acaso no es?''- preguntaba Noire viendo unos objetos que poseían esas 2 personas frente suyo

-''Oh, que lindo ratoncito''- decía Plutia mientras observaba

-''Grrr, no voy a dejar que se queden con ellos''- comentaba Noire con frustación

-''Eh? Que pasa Noire?''- preguntaba Neptune

-''Oigan ustedes''- gritaba Noire

Los 2 que estaban discutiendo se dieron cuenta que fueron descubiertos, detuvieron sus acciones y se posicionaron enfrente de las 3 chicas y Goku.

-''Quien diablo eres tu?''- preguntaba la mujer desconocida

-''Eso no te importa, ahora dame eso que sostienes''- exigía Noire con tono autoritario

-''Oye Noire, que son esas cosas''-que son esas cosas que tanto te llamaron la atención?''-le preguntaba Goku confuso

-''Esas son memorias CPU (CPU memmories)''- rápidamente respondía Noire

-''Tsk, no queda de otra. Ratón, toma estos y lárgate de aquí''- decía la mujer desconocida

-''A la orden señora''- respondía Warechu mientras tomaba las 2 memorias CPU y se empezaba a alejar

-''Y tú quién eres? Quítate de mi camino''- decía Noire molesta por que la mujer desconocida se interponía entre ella y las memorias CPU

-''Mi nombre es Arfoire, y aunque no lo entienda muy bien, por alguna razón siento que realmente odio a esa chiquilla al lado tuyo''- exclamaba la ahora conocida como Arfoire mientras señalaba a Neptune

-''Ehhh? Y por que yo? Yo no te eh hecho nada, cielos, esta señora de edad me está autoproclamando su némesis cuando recién nos conocemos''- reclamaba Neptune con una sorpresa cómica ( ya saben las caras que suelen usar en Hyperdimension Neptunia xD)

-''Quitate o te quitare yo''- decía Noire que ya se estaba cansando

-''Ohhh, tranquila niña, una vez que acabe con ella seguirás tu''- respondía de manera maléfica Arfoire

-''No te dejare que les hagas daño a ninguna de ellas''- este era Goku que se metia en la conversación poniéndose en frente de Noire y Neptune

-''Y se puede saber quién eres tú? No te metas donde no te llaman''- reclamaba molesta Arfoire

-''Solo te diré que mi nombre es Son Goku y que yo estoy aquí para ayudar a Noire, Plutia y Neptune''- respondía el pelinegro

-''Con que Son Goku eh? Pues tu seguirás después de ellas''- grito Arfoire mientras empezaba a sufrir una transformación

Cuando finalizo, se podía ver a un ser con alas de plumaje negro que rodeaban a un orbe rojo y puntos rosados en ellás, su cara ahora parecia la de un animal cubierto de plumas y parecía tener 2 alas de pájaro en su cabeza como si fueran sus orejas, además lleva una enorme lanza roja.

-''Muy bien, acabare con todos ustedes''- exclamo la criatura

-''Chicas, esto será una perfecta forma para entrenar, les dejare la pelea a ustedes, pero si veo que se les complica las cosas intervendré sin dudarlo''- dijo el saiyan dando un gran salto alejándose del lugar

-''Muy bien, Neptune, Plutia, hagamos esto''- dijo con entusiasmo Noire mientras sacaba su espada

-''Mmmm, Noire, Plutie-chan no está aquí con nosotras''- respondía Neptune con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa

-''Queeeee? En donde se metió? Ugh, bueno, tendremos que ser solo tú y yo entonces, mejor prepárate''- exclamo Noire preparándose para la batalla

-''Mmmm, donde se metio Plutie-chan''- se preguntaba Goku para después buscarla por su ki y noto que ella estaba tras el ratón

Plutia finalmente había logrado alcanzar al ratón y decirle se veia muy lindo y preguntarle donde lleva el cierre su disfraz, a lo que Warechu le responde que no lleva nada de eso puesto y el es así como es, asqueando un poco a Plutia diciendo que los ratones son sucios y suelen revolcarse en la basura y suciedad. Esto provoco que el ratón se enojara y le dijera que se marchara ya que el es una persona muy ocupada, pero Plutia solo se le quedo viendo para despues preguntarle.

-''Oye, esos que estas sosteniendo. Como era que se llamaban? Son esas cosas verdad? Eso que Noire y Neppy-chan tanto quieren?''- preguntaba confusa Plutia

-''Ohhh, si son esos, por favor me los podrías dar''- decía tranquilamente

-''Como si te los fuera a dar tan fácilmente! Además, creo que tus amigas ya deben estar muertas''- le respondía Warechu

-''Uh? Que quieres decir? Dices que mis amigas están en peligro?''- preguntaba Plutia un tanto preocupada y olvidándose por completo de que Goku estaba con ellas

-''Yo no eh dicho nada, pero a estas alturas lo mas probable es que ellas ya no estén en este mundo, así que te recomiendo que solo te vayas a tu casa niñita''- respondía el pequeño ratón

En ese momento a Plutia se le oscurecio la mirada y su flequillo tapo sus ojos, mientras su tono de voz cambio a uno mucho más serio

-''Sabes, si algo le llegara a pasar a mis amigas, eso me va a molestar muuuuuuchooooo''- decía Plutia con un tono lento y tétrico

-''Esta bien no? Está bien que me enoje no?''- pregunta en voz baja mientras una luz la cubrió por completo y después de que el resplandor disminuyo y Warechu recupero la vista y solo se pudo llevar la sorpresa más grande de su vida que también será su peor trauma y pesadilla. Luego solo se pudo escuchar un grito de dolor en el lugar.

Ahora volviendo a la pelea de Noire y Neptune contra Arfoire, la cual era una clara ventaja para esta ultima

-''Maldición, odio admitirlo, pero no soy rival para ella''- se quejaba Noire muy agotada

-''Ugh, es muy fuerte, si tan solo pudiera transformarme en mi forma CPU''- decía Neptune igual de agotada que Noire

-''Se acabo, ahora mueraaaan''- grito Arfoire lista para acabar con la vida de las chicas. Pero jamás se esperó que aquel sujeto de cabellos de punta apareciera de la nada y detuviera su lanza entre sus dedos índice y medio

-''Chicas, están bien?''- preguntaba Goku mientras giraba la mirada para ver cómo estaban, mientras que las 2 asienten y el saiyan solo sonríe para después dirigir su mirada a la mirada escéptica de Arfoire

-''Muy bien, creo que ya te divertiste demasiado, ahora es mi turno para divertirme''- decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante

Pero en el momento que dijo eso, por algo que Goku no podía explicar, sintio un enorme escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, y sus instintos le decían que corra.

Así que prefirió mirar hacia donde sintió esa presencia que tanto miedo le provoco, solo para encontrarse con una mujer muy hermosa de cabello color purpura oscuro que llegaba hasta su cintura. Su flequillo largo que llega a cubrir sus ojos con facilidad. Sus ojos parecen ser del mismo tono rosado, pero están mucho más entrecerrados. Ella usa un traje negro HDD con accesorios rosados. Consiste en una camiseta sin mangas como una pieza más bustier con correas muy finas y piezas parecidas a botones con múltiples orificios en el centro, una sola pieza del cuello con una línea brillante y una línea rosa debajo, pequeñas correas conectadas a la parte inferior del bikini , casi hasta los guantes con varias piezas rosadas, y unas medias largas del mismo material que el traje que se conectan al atuendo por la pieza exterior. Ella también tiene pendientes finos rosas y negros y zapatos de tacón alto con un detalle rosado en el centro.

El saiyan sintió un gran escalofrió al ver la sádica sonrisa de hermosa mujer que se estaba acercado poco a poco. Pero también noto que en una de sus manos lleva al ratón de la cola completamente inconsciente y los ojos en espiral. Entonces recordó que Plutie-chan estaba con aquel ratón, así que para quitarse las dudas, decidido verificar el Ki de aquella bella mujer solo para llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su vida. Esa era Plutie-chan, la tierna y somnolienta Plutie-chan que siempre lleva consigo un peluche, y ahora era completamente diferente.

-''Parece que tenía razón al sentir que no debía hacer molestar a Plutie-chan''- pensaba nervioso Goku mientras sudaba como loco

-''Oh nooooo, ella se transformooooooo''- gritaba pálida Noire al reconocer a aquella mujer y empezando a recordar el trauma que le quedo la primera vez que la vio así

-''Ohhh, quien esa mujer que me da tan mala vibra''- decía Neptune temblando y con una cara cómica mientras sudaba a mas no poder

-''Eso me ofende Neppy-chan. Que no éramos amigas?''- decía Plutia con una voz que demostraba un gran sadismo

-''Wawawawa, Plutie-chan, eres tu?''- preguntaba Neptune nerviosa

-''Jujuju, claro que soy yo, pero dejando eso de lado, miren lo que me encontré''- respondía con una sonrisa algo aterradora mientras mostraba que tenía las 2 memorias CPU en su mano

-''Son las memorias CPU''- exclamo Noire sobresaltada

-''Juju, así es, es lo que ustedes tanto deseaban obtener no es asi? Neppy-chan, Noire''- preguntaba con una actitud que demostraba que estaba por encima de todos

Cuando Plutia dijo eso, Noire y Neptune sintieron un escalofrió en toda la espalda mientras asentían en silencio y con la cara toda sudada por estar en frente de la forma CPU de la diosa de Planeptune

-''Ya veo, entonces... Que me darán a cambio?

 **Y listo amigos, eso sera todo por hoy, hice el capitulo un poco mas largo para que me disculparan por toda la ausencia que tuve con mi historia, pero ya les comente los problemas por los que tuve que pasar. Con eso dicho, quiero hacerles una pregunta, cuando llegue Nepgear a este mundo, quieren que también se enamore de Goku o lo llegue a ver de otra forma. Pregunto por que como son hermanas tal vez no les guste que se enamoren de la misma persona, ya un amigo conoce toda la historia por que se la conté completa y no le gusto mucho lo de Nepgear, pero para mi es algo normal, digo, pasa mucho años en compañía de Goku y conociendo como es este último y su personalidad, llega a enamorarse. Pero les dejare esa elección a ustedes. Y esta es la última pregunta, voy a empezar el fic de Goku Gt viajando por varias dimensiones donde deberá arreglar cambios que se provocaran en la historia original de cada mundo al que el valla, y su deber será arreglar esas fallas, y el mundo final al que tendrá que ir será el de DXD. Ahora la pregunta seria, cuando llegue al mundo de DXD, quieren que llegue con un enrome harem de chicas de varios mundos diferentes, oh que sean unas pocas nada más? Cuando llegue a los 15 capítulos en esta historia de Goku en Hyperdimension, voy a darle inicio a la nueva historia, así que tienen tiempo para pensar, les recuerdo que voy a hacer que Goku se pase por varias, pero varias dimensiones, tanto de video juegos, anime y hasta algunos mangas que me gustan. (igual no todas van a acompañarle a todas las dimensiones, si no que voy a hacer que Goku tenga unas pocas acompañantes que viajaran con el, y las demás esperaran en sus dimensiones a que Goku venga a buscarlas cuando llegue la hora de ir a la última dimensión, y el tiempo que experimente Goku no será el mismo que las chicas que lo esperaran, para Goku puede pasar 5 años, pero para las chicas que lo esperaran, solo serán unos pocos días)**

 **Y tampoco me olvide de la historia con Freezing, solo que ahora me lo debo volver a leer hasta donde me quede porque me olvide por completo de los nombres, el orden de los sucesos y demás.**

 **Ya con todo esto dicho se despide su buen compa Marduk**

 **Ja-ne**


	11. 07-El nacimiento de 2 nuevas diosas P-2

**Capitulo 07: El nacimiento de 2 nuevas diosas parte 2/2**

''-Entonces... Que me darán a cambio''- fueron las palabras que expresaba Plutia en su forma CPU con una sonrisa que provoco escalofríos a todos los presentes

-''Que? De que rayos estas hablando Plutia. No ves que estamos en un apuro? Deja de decir tonterías y danos esas Memorias CPU (CPU Memmories)''- exclamaba Noire rápidamente

-''Pobre, pobre Noire, siempre queriendo aparentar ser alguien fuerte e independiente. Pero ahora te encuentras en ese estado taaaaan lamentable''- se burlaba Plutia con una sonrisa burlona y mirando por debajo a Noire

-''Ugh, odio cuando esta en su forma de Iris Heart, hubiera preferido esperar un poco más y encontrar una Memoria CPU por mi misma que volver a estar de frente a Plutia cuando se transforma''- pensaba la pelinegra lamentándose tener que volver a revivir su trauma con Plutia en su forma CPU ahora conocida como Iris Heart

-''Eh? A que se refiere con que le daremos a cambio? Acaso quera tener mi sexy cuerpecito? No, eso ya seria demasiado-''-decía Neptune de manera nerviosa y sin querer metiéndose en la boca del lobo

-''Ah, idiota, no digas cosas como esas. Cuando Plutia está en esa forma, se toma las cosas muy literalmente y''- trataba de advertirle Noire, pero fue interrumpida por Iris Heart

-''Jujuju, con que tu cuerpo eh? Muy bien pequeña Neppy, muy bien. Una oferta muy tentadora la verdad.''- decía Plutia de manera sádica y con una enrome sonrisa

-''Brrrr, que este escalofrió que sienta en mi espalda? Tal vez no debi decir eso''- pensaba Neptune arrepintiéndose por hablar de más

-''Emmm, tal vez eso sea mucho, así que, emm, Sadie (apodo para Plutia en su forma CPU por sádica)''-trataba de decir Neptune de manera nerviosa

-''No te vas a retractar de tu oferta. O si? N-E-P-P-Y-C-H-A-N?''-respondía Plutia de manera lenta y bastante tétrica con una sonrisa

-''Eh, no, claro que no''- respondía rápidamente y muy nerviosa Neptune

-''P-Pero, se gentil por favor''- decía ya rendida a su destino la pobre Pelipurpura claro

-''Jujuju, mis manos te haran sentir de todos, menos dolor''- respondía Plutia de manera coqueta

-''Bien. Y ahora''- decía Iris Heart mientras dirigía su mirada a Noire

-''Ya escuchaste la oferta de Neppy-chan. Verdad, Noire? Ahora, que me darás tu a cambio? Podrás ofrecerme algo mejor que Neppy-chan? preguntaba de manera Burlona la diosa de Planeptune

-''Que? Algo mas valioso que mi cuerpo? Estas loca? Que más podría darte?''-exclamaba Noire bastante molesta

-''Por que tuviste que abrir tu bocotá y tirar semejante bomba hacia nosotras mismas Neptune?''- Noire le discriminaba a Neptune por lo que ahora tiene que soportar

-''Uhhh, jamás me espere que me tomara en serio''- se disculpaba Neptune mientras lloraba de forma comica

-''Ya veo, entonces no la quieres no? En ese caso la tirare hacia el lago y que la corriente se la lleve''- decía Plutia para provocar a Noire

-''No, espera, si vas a hacer eso, mejor dámela a mi''- le reclamaba Noire nerviosa

-''Pensé que la orgullosa Noire estaría más feliz si pudieras encontrar una de estas por tu cuenta. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo te tomara para encontrar otra por ti misma''- decía Plutia siguiendo con la provocación

-''Noire, solo deja de lado tu orgullo por esta vez y ríndete por esta vez. No será tan malo después de todo. Verdad?''- decía Neptune con una sonrisa nerviosa y cansada

-''Tonta, tu solo quieres que haga eso para que no seas la única en tener que soportar lo que vaya a hacer con nosotras''- exclamaba Noire molesta

-''Sabes, creo que tienes un punto, si tiro esto y alguien malvado lo consigue, eso sería bastante malo. Creo que mejor lo destruiré''- decía Plutia para intentar que Noire se rindiera

-''Es-Espera, e-está bien, solo... solo dame unos segundos''- respondía rápidamente Noire ya rendida

-''Oh? Acaso dijiste algo que no era lo que quería oír?''- preguntaba de manera burlona Iris Heart

-''Ugh, esta... está bien. Pues pedi''- trataba de decir Noire con todas sus fuerzas

-''Mm? No te escuche. Podrías decirlo más alto por favor?''- decía Plutia burlonamente

-''A-Are una cosa que tú me digas que haga. Lo que sea''-dijo finalmente Noire con todo su ser y deseando que este no sea el mayor error que haya podido haber cometido en toda su vida

-''Hmmmmmm, hahahahaha. Hermoso, que oferta tan atractiva''- decía Iris Heart mientras tenía una sonrisa sádica de oreja a oreja

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Goku solo miraba desde la distancia con una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza y agradeciendo que él no depende de esas cosas para poder transformarse, o si no, el también sería una víctima. Por eso mismo prefirió mantenerse al margen de las cosas para no quedar atrapado. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que era mejor no relacionarse con esa hermosa y sádica mujer que tenía enfrente suyo o lo lamentaría, y mucho. Ahora sabiendo que las chicas cuando se transformen podrían derrotar a la mujer conocida como Arfoire. Por lo que empezó a caminar de puntitas para tratar de escabullirse del problema y esperar a que Plutie-chan vuelvo a su estado normal. Pero su plan de escape duro poco cuando de repente escucho una risa que le helo la sangre mientras empezaba a temblar de manera frenética y decidido voltear su cabeza muy lentamente solo para encontrarse con Iris Heart viéndolo con una sonrisa escalofriante mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-''Y tú a donde crees que vas? Eh, Goku-chaaaan?''- preguntaba maliciosamente Plutia en su forma CPU y con una sonrisa que le causaría escalofríos hasta al mismo Vegeta

-''Eh, ah, y-yo, yo no voy a ningún lado, solo pensaba alejarme un poco para que ustedes puedan pelear tranquilamente sin que las estorbe jajaaj''-respondía el saiyajin mientras reía de forma nerviosa con una mano en la nuca

-''Mmmmm, y por que no mejor te unes a la diversión? Seguro que también la quieres pasar bien no?''- volvía a preguntar con un tono que demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo en ver las expresiones nerviosas del pelinegro

-''Este, bueno, pensé que, si yo peleaba, esto se acabaría rápido y ustedes no podrían entrenar''-respondía Goku dando una vaga excusa mientras se sentía más nervioso por la mirada fija que le daba Plutia en esos momentos

-''Vaya, vaya, pero que, considerado, en eso tienes razón, no es divertido si una pelea se termina rápido. Para divertirme prefiero escuchar los gritos de agonía y compasión de mi enemigo''-respondía con una gran sonrisa sádica que causo un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo de Goku

-''Jujuju, pero cambiando de tema Goku-chan''-decía Plutia mientras se acercaba al saiyan lentamente y este último no podía moverse por que algo le decía que si escapaba ahora, más adelante le esperaría algo peor. Cuando finalmente estuvieron uno frente del otro, Plutia levanto su brazo y paso su mano lentamente por la cara temblorosa y sudada del saiyan mientras decía unas palabras.

-''Y bien Goku-chan, tú que me darás?''-sentencio Plutia en forma de pregunta al pobre saiyan que se congelo por un momento, para después con voz nerviosa responder

-''Pe-pero yo no necesito esas cosas para p-poder transformarme''-respondía sumamente nervioso el pelinegro

-''Eso ya lo sé tontito''-respondía con un tono pícaro Iris Heart. -''Pero... acaso no estás viviendo en mi casa y comiendo también allí?''-volvió a preguntar Plutia con un tono suave pero que estaba lleno de intenciones nada buenas hacia el pelo de puntas

En ese momento Goku se congelo por completo, rápidamente su cerebro empezó a pensar ( **NDA:** quien lo diría :v) alguna forma de escaparse de eso. Goku claramente no quería saber ni en lo más mínimo que le podría pasar si no encontraba una respuesta y solución a este enorme problema que le apareció frente suyo. En todos sus años de vida él había logrado superar todos los obstáculos que se habían puesto frente suyo. Todo eso gracias a sus rigurosos y pesados entrenamientos. Pero ahora esto era diferente, este era un obstáculo el cual debía superar usando su cabeza y no solo sus habilidades para luchar, por lo que talvez este sea el desafío más grande que haya tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora en su vida. En un momento de inspiración se le ocurrió una idea, la cual rápidamente puso en escena.

-''Pero yo las estoy entrenando. No es así? Eso se puede considerar mi forma de pagarte por todos que estás haciendo por mi''-respondía rápidamente el saiyanjin tratando de no trabarse y parecer nervioso

-''Jujuju, pero que acaso no fuiste tu quien se ofreció para entrenarme?''-decía Plutia con confianza en su respuesta, ya que la idea de que Goku le deba un favor le hacía sentir que tenía poder sobre el

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Goku, era verdad que él estaba entrenando a Neptune y Noire porque ellas se lo pidieron, pero con Plutia, fue el mismo quien se ofreció para entrenarla. Pero rápidamente le surgió la respuesta perfecta para salir de esta situación tan peligrosa.

-''Sabes? Si yo te sigo entrenando serás más fuerte, y después podrás atormentar a personas muy poderosas y con eso también podrás quebrantar sus orgullosos espíritus''-declaro fingiendo algo de malicia, aunque en realidad en su cabeza estaba pidiendo perdón con las 2 manos juntas en forma de oración a todas las siguientes victimas que tengan la desdicha de cruzarse con Plutie-chan

Esa respuesta estremeció el interior de Iris Heart por completo. Es verdad, las personas que son muy fuertes suelen ser muy orgullosas, y nada le gustaría más que el poder humillarlas y poder quebrar sus orgullos por completo. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, una enorme sonrisa acompañada de una sádica risa se escuchó en aquel lugar en ruinas.

-''Ajajaja, maravilloso, completamente maravilloso Goku-chan, jamás espere ese tipo de actitud viniendo de tu parte, pero ciertamente me gusto ese lado tuyo''-exclamo Iris Heart mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y miraba fijamente al saiyan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Goku por otro lado sintió que, en vez de salir del problema, se metió en uno mucho peor.

-''Bien Goku-chan, no tendrás que darme nada, solo deberás seguir entrenándome para que pueda ser más fuerte''-decía con el tono elevada y a la vez divertido Plutia

Neptune y Noire que todavía estaban alejadas no pudieron escuchar toda la conversación que tuvieron Goku y Plutie, pero si lograron escuchar la parte en que la cual Goku era perdonado y no tenía que darle nada a la sádica Iris Heart. Ellas se preguntaron qué tipo de truco utilizo el pelinegro para lograr zafarse de lo que sea que les vaya a hacer Plutia, pero rápidamente dejaron todo eso de lado cuando la mencionada se da medía vuelta y les arroja las memorias CPU (CPU memmories) las cuales logran atrapar y por ende transformarse.

Una gran luz ilumino todo el lugar provocando el enceguecimiento momentáneo de todos los ahí presentes por un corto periodo de tiempo, en el cual debieron cubrirse los ojos para no verse afectados por el gran y luminoso resplandor que está dando lugar justo enfrente de ellos. Mientras eso pasaba Goku pudo percibir que el poder de Neptune y Noire estaba aumentando drásticamente, es cierto que seguía siendo una pobre cantidad de poder comparada a la que él o la de sus amigos poseen, pero, aun así, le dio una buena idea del aumento de poder que provoca su transformación en forma de diosas CPU. Cuando finalmente el gran destello de luz se disipo, en lugar de las pequeñas chicas que estaban ahí, ahora se podían apreciar a 2 hermosas mujeres adultas.

La primera de ellas era una mujer de cabello largo en 2 trenzas estilo twintail y de un color lila oscuro además de tener un flequillo el cual resalta más su bello rostro, y sus ojos son de un hermoso color azul profundo. Tiene 2 adornos circulares en su cabeza de color negro con un X brillante en medio de color azul. Lleva puesto un traje parecido a un leotardo ceñido negro con segmentos morados y piezas azules a los lados, tiene 2 marcas de gamepad a cada lado de sus caderas el cual resalta su esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo, además de tener el escote abierto, mostrando el grande de sus pechos. Su traje también cubre todos sus brazos y manos y en el cuello se le puede notar la letra N, también lleva puesto 2 muñequeras negras con morado. Por último, lleva unas botas estilo armadura de su traje que están por encima de las rodillas llegando a sus muslos. Ella tiene un aire de seriedad y madurez.

La otra mujer era una mujer de cabello largo y blanco como la nieve tomado en 2 coletas con adornos de metal grises con negro y sus ojos son de un hermoso color verde marino Tiene un lindo flequillo que resalta su gran belleza que de cierta forma parece una belleza infantil por su alegre expresión. Lleva puesto un traje parecido a la otra mujer, el cual es como un leotardo, pero este es de color gris con detalles negros que también cubre ambos brazos y manos y lleva 2 muñequeras grises. También esta escotada resaltado su busto y por último lleva unas botas que van hasta sus muslos del mismo color que el resto de su traje. Ella tiene un aire de chica alegre a simple vista.

Nuestro héroe pudo rápidamente reconocer quien de las hermosas mujeres era cada una. Reconociendo a la mujer de pelo lila oscuro como a Neptune y la mujer de cabello blanco como a Noire.

-''Vaya vaya, mírense ustedes 2, se ven encantadoras''-expresaba Plutia con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras mira las 2 nuevas diosas CPU

-''Ah pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tome esta forma, aunque parece haber unos ligeros cambios en mi apariencia en comparación a cuando estaba en mi mundo''- decía la ahora transformada Neptune con un tono de voz maduro y tranquilo

-''Jajaja, era obvio que lo lograría, No había forma de que no lo lograra. Cielos, que agradable sensación''- exclamaba de forma muy alegre la futura diosa de Lastation

-''No, eso es imposible, como es que las 2 pudieron transformarse en sus formas CPU? Las probabilidades de éxito suelen ser bajas y estas 2 chicas lo lograron como si nada''- se preguntaba Arfoire de forma exaltada

-''Por que molestarte en estadísticas cuando tú misma lo presenciaste con tus propios ojos''- respondía de manera tranquila Neptune

-''Es hora de que te devuelva el favor por la pequeña golpiza de hace rato''- exclamaba Noire materializando su espada (voy a darles la habilidad de que puedan materializar sus armas en el momento que ellas quieran, porque la verdad el anime lo vi hace mucho y no me acuerdo si podían hacer eso o no, pero para que no esten todo el tiempo con sus armas a la hora de transformarse les voy a dar ese pequeño hack) que ahora era sumamente grande y parecía ser bastante pesada

Neptune hizo lo mismo demostrando una gran espada tipo Katana sumamente grande y completamente negra con tonos purpuras en la parte sin filo. Plutia siguió el ejemplo de las otras y materializo su arma la cual parecía una espada algo larga pero que rápidamente esta empezó a separarse en varias secciones quedando como un látigo o una espada cinturón también. Luego las 3 se posicionaron una cerca de la otra para empezar la pelea.

-''No se crean tanto solo porque ahora tienen esa forma. Las voy a aplastar con un poder mayor al que ustedes nunca podrán alcanzar''-exclamaba furiosa Arfoire

-''Pero que cosas tan cliché dices''- expresaba Plutia arrogantemente. -''Oh por cierto, me olvide decirte algo''- volvía a hablar la bella Iris Heart mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

-''Que? No creas que voy a pedir misericordia o algo, aunque estés en esa forma''- respondía Arfoire molesta por la actitud de la diosa de Planeptune

-''Jajaja, no es nada de eso, pero acabo de recordar que tu atormentaste a estas 2 mientras yo no estaba. Es por eso que... no vayas a esperar nada de indulgencia de mi parte''- terminaba de decir Plutia con un tono algo peligroso

Rápidamente Arfoire harta de la arrogancia de la diosa de Planeptune ataca con todas sus fuerzas mientras las diosas solo dan un salto para atrás rápidamente esquivando el ataque.

-''Al parecer quieres que te castigue mas de lo que pensaba''- decía Plutia de manera burlona mientras tenía su mano sobre su boca tapándose su sádica sonrisa

-''CALLATE!''- gritaba furiosa Arfoire, pero rápidamente tuvo que usar su lanza como escudo cuando Noire en un rápido movimiento se posiciono detrás de ella y lanzo un fuerte ataque poniendo todo su peso en la espada, provocando un ligero agrietamiento en la ubicación en donde estaba Arfoire cubriéndose del ataque.

-''MALDITA''- grito Arfoire lista para devolverle a la peliblanca, pero esta última tenía una sonrisa ya que al parecer su enemiga olvido por completo que en esta pelea ella no estaba sola. Rápidamente y sin que Arfoire lo notara, Neptune se posiciono a sus espaldas y de un rápido movimiento logro cortarle un poco las alas

-''Arghhhh''-era el grito de dolor que daba Arfoire quejándose mientras se daba media vuelta y trataba de darle un fuerte golpe a la pelipurpura. Pero su puño fue detenido por Plutia la cual atrapo su brazo con su látigo mientras tenía una enorme sonrisa y disfrutaba el espectáculo de ver a su enemigo sumergirse en la desesperación de verse acorralada. Arfoire trataba desesperadamente de librarse del agarre e ignoro por completo sus alrededores, lo cual fue aprovechado por Neptune y Noire las cuales sin un solo segundo que perder, se pusieron justo enfrente de su distraído enemigo y le dieron un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho que la mando a volar unos pocos metros.

-''Gaaaaah''- era el grito de dolor por parte de Arfoire por haber recibido ese ataque de lleno sin defensa alguna y finalmente cayendo al suelo de forma estrepitosa y levantando un poco de tierra por su dura caída para al final perder su transformación.

-''Jajaja, una victoria fácil. Increíble, así que este es el poder de una CPU''- exclamaba feliz y asombrada Noire al notar su nuevo poder tras haberse transformado en su forma de diosa CPU

-''Estoy lejos de estar en mi maximo nivel a como estaba antes, pero con un oponente de ese nivel no hace falta''- simplemente decía Neptune mientras observaba a Arfoire, la cual apretaba los dientes por haber sido derrotada por las nuevas CPU

-''Ya llegamos al clímax de la pelea tan rápido? Cielos, resultaste ser más débil de lo que creía que eras. Que decepción, y yo que me quería divertir un poco contigo''- decía la diosa de Planeptune con una sonrisa torcida

-''Ustedes trio de diosas idiotas. Acaso les parece justo una batalla de 3 contra 1?''- se quejaba Arfoire mientras trataba de reponerse tras el golpe recibido

-''Acaso estoy oyendo quejas del perdedor?''- preguntaba Noire de forma Burlona

-''Según recuerdo, que acaso no dijiste que nos destruirías a todas nosotras aquí mismo?''- preguntaba Neptune de forma irónica

-''Si no estas satisfecha con nuestro pequeño menú, siempre puedo ofrecerte un servicio d ''- decía Plutia de manera divertida mientras miraba hacia abajo a Arfoire

-''Y ahora que haremos? No creo que sea buena idea dejarla libre después de que tratara de matarnos''-preguntaba Neptune de forma seria

-''No creo que sea problema alguno, además con nuestras nuevas formas le podremos vencer tantas veces sean necesarias para que entienda que no tiene oportunidad contra nosotras''- respondía Noire de manera confiada

-''Grrr, no olvidare estos''- se quejaba Arfoire mientras se alejaba del lugar

-''Jajaja que patético. No puedo creer que dijera esa frase tan cliché''- se burlaba Noire

-''Hey chicas, como están?''- decía Goku mientras se acercaba a las 3 diosas

-''Nada de como están. Ahora mismo quiero saber porque no usaste tus poderes para poder atrapar a ese estúpido ratón y quitarle las memorias CPU para dárnoslas a nosotras. Ahora por tu culpa nos espera algo sumamente aterrador que no quiero ni imaginarse lo que se será''- se quejaba sumamente molesta Noire mientras le apuntaba con el dedo y se acercaba al saiyan

-''Oye, espera, tiempo fuera, por que ahora es mi culpa?''- preguntaba el pelinegro confundido por las recriminaciones que estaba recibiendo por parte la peliblanca

-''Ughhh, dios, ahora por tu culpa''-trataba de seguir quejándose Noire cuando de repente sintió un mano en su hombro y un escalofrió en toda su espalda, por lo cual decidido voltear su mirada para encontrarse con una dulce pero atemorizante sonrisa proveniente del rostro de Plutia

-''Pero que tenemos aquí? Acaso estás pensando en retractarte de la promesa que me hiciste Noire-chaaaan?''-preguntaba en un tono calmado, pero lúgubre a la vez la pelipurpura oscuro

-''Eh, n-no, yo no estaba diciendo n-nada''-trataba de decir Noire mientras tartamudeaba un poco

Mientras eso pasaba Goku Y Neptune aun en su forma CPU observaban a la distancia con una gota de sudor nervioso en su nuca y prefiriendo no intervenir

-''Así que esa es tu forma cuando te transformas en una diosa CPU? Debo decir que me sorprendieron Neppy-chan''- decía Goku con una sonrisa

-''Así es, también se puede decir que es mi forma para pelear, ya que te habrás dado cuenta que al estar en esta forma mi poder y habilidades aumentan drásticamente''- respondía alegre y con una pequeña sonrisa Neptune

-''Y cuando estas transformada tambien tienes un nombre diferente como Plutie-chan? Creo que cuando esta así se llamaba Iris Heart cierto?''- volvía a preguntar Goku curioso

-''Si, en mi caso yo me llamaría Purple Heart y en cuanto a Noire, debería ser Black Heart, por lo menos así se llamaba la Noire de mi mundo''-respondía la ahora conocida como Purple Heart con una mano en el mentón de manera pensavita

-''Valla, además pude notar que tu personalidad cambio bastante, como decirlo, te ves mas seria que en la forma en la que te conocí''-decía Goku de manera simple y despreocupada

-''Suele haber casos en donde la personalidad cambia de manera radical como es mi caso o simplemente los cambios son casi imperceptibles''-respondía de manera tranquila la ojiazul

-''Mmm, igual eso a mí no me importa, tu seguirás siendo mi amiga Neppy-chan, no importa cómo te comportes o cuanto cambies''-respondía el saiyajin con una enorme sonrisa y alegría en su tono voz

Por algún motivo que Neptune no entendía, su corazón se sintió cálido con esas palabras que el pelinegro que esta frente suyo acababa de decir. No sabia porque, pero eso le saco una dulce sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que sintió un poco de ardor en sus mejillas. Pero rápidamente dejo todo eso de lado cuando el saiyan volvió a hablar

-''Aunque... Plutie-chan ahora me da miedo y no creo que me le pueda acercar facilmente cuando está en esa forma''-decía con voz nerviosa Goku mientras observaba hacia el lugar donde estaba Iris Heart con su látigo en mano y acercándose lentamente hacia Black Heart la cual agitaba su espada de manera frenética y cómica para evitar que su amiga la atrape

-''Emmm, si, escuche que suele haber casos donde la personalidad cambia de manera sumamente radical, pero esto es''- trataba de responder Purple Heart con una enorme gota de sudor en su frente mientras observaba lo que estaba pasando frente suyo

-''Hmmm? Te importaría aclarar lo que acabas de decir? No entendí bien las palabras que esa linda boca tuya acaba de decir''-esa era Plutia, la cual había logrado escuchar la última parte que Neptune dijo

-''Ahora veo porque Noire hacia todo lo posible para evitar que te transformaras''- respondía Neppy de manera nerviosa

-''Ugh, te lo dije una y otra vez, que no te vuelvas a transformar. Cuando regiremos a la normalidad vas a recibir un buen regaño''-se quejaba Noire

-''Que cobarde de tu parte el esperar a que me vuelva una pequeña y débil niña. Por que no regañarme en esta forma?''- preguntaba de forma desafiante Iris Heart

-''B-bien, si así es como lo quieres, ahora que yo también soy una diosa CPU creo que puedo''-trataba de decir Noire, pero fue interrumpida por nuestro héroe

-''Yo no haría eso de ser tu, es cierto que te volviste más fuerte, pero creo que si te llegas a enfrentar a Plutie-chan ahora mismo, terminaras lamentándolo''-interrumpía en la conversación Goku tratando de calmar las cosas

-''Ugh, en ese caso. Neptune, ayúdame a enfrentarme a Plutia. Ya que de todas formas es culpa tuya por abrir la boca que ahora le debemos una grande''-exigia Noire

-''Ya basta Noire, si no fuera por Plutie, no sabemos cuánto tiempo hubiéramos estado sin poder conseguir una de esas memorias CPU''-reclamaba de manera seria Purple Heart. -''Muchas gracias por eso''-agradecía cordialmente

-''Jujuju, no hay de que. Además... adoro a la pequeña y adorable Neppy. Pero... esta nueva forma no está nada mal. No puedo decidirme a cuál de las 2 tomar''-se expresaba Plutie de una manera bastante terrorífica a los ojos de las otras 2 chicas

-''Bueno veras, ese acuerdo emm''-intentaba aclarar las cosas Neptune, pero los nervios no la dejaban

-''Plutia, ya es suficiente con esa broma''-exclamaba con voz firme Noire

-''Noire, tu dijiste que harías cualquier cosa que yo te pidiera cierto? Que te podría pedir que hagas? Se me ocurren tantas cosas pero no puedo decidirme por una sola''-respondía Iris Heart con un toque de excitación en sus palabras

-''Huh? De que estas hablando? Yo solo dije esas cosas por el calor del momento! Si realmente piensas que yo voy a''- trataba de refutarle Black Heart, pero esta fue rápidamente interrumpida

-''Acaso sería algo honorable para una nueva CPU decir ''Estaba mintiendo?''

No crees que eso seria malo para tu imagen cuando crees tu propia nación? Eh, Noire-chan?''-le implantaba Plutia de manera victoriosa

Tras lo dicho por la diosa de Planeptune, Noire solo se quedó callada y finalmente acepto su destino. Neptune solo pudo pensar que, si rompían su promesa, algo peor les podría esperar más a futuro, así que era mejor terminar de una vez por todas con eso. Las 3 chicas volvieron a su estado normal y se acercaron al saiyan para teletransportarse de regreso al hogar de Plutie-chan. Una vez que todos en el lugar estaban listos, desaparecieron en una fracción de segundo de las ruinas y aparecieron cerca de donde se encontraba Historie, provocando que esta se asustara por la repentina aparición de Goku y las chicas. Luego de que el ambiente se calmara, Historie pregunto cómo les fue en la misión y recibiendo como rápida respuesta que ahora Neptune y Noire eran las nuevas CPU, lo que sorprendió en gran medida a la pequeña pelirubia. El ambiente se empezó a alegrar porque ahora Noire ya estaba comentado de como ella crearía su propia nación y que la llevara a lo más alto, y también por el alegre comportamiento de Goku y Neptune, pero ciertas palabras de una pelipurpura provocaron que el ambiente se enfriara de golpe. Esa fue Plutia la cual dijo que iba a tomar en ese momento a Neptune Y Noire con ella. Rápidamente tras escuchar eso las 2 mencionadas se pusieron pálidas y con la cara azul por el miedo, ya que habían olvidado por completo que le debían un favor a Plutie-chan debido a la alegre atmosfera. En unos segundos la pelinegra y la pelipurpura claro se escondieron detrás del saiyajin para que les ayudara en esta difícil situación. Pero Goku al recordar cómo era Plutia cuando estaba en esa forma, en un rapido movimiento se posiciono detrás de las 2 chicas y con un ligero empujoncito, las entrego a la diosa de Planeptune, la cual con una gran sonrisa se las llevaba arrastrando del cuello de su ropa a las 2 mientras estas lloraban en cascada cómicamente y acusando al pelingro de ser un traidor. Historie que no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, decidido preguntarle a nuestro héroe que era todo eso de hace un momento, porque el saiyan le conto que aquellas 2 le hicieron una promesa de hacer lo que ella quisiera, todo eso mientras estaba en su forma CPU.

Cuando Historie escucho que le prometieron tal cosa mientras Plutia estaba en ese estado, ella solo pudo juntar sus manos en señal de rezar por sus almas. Habían pasado unos minutos y se pudieron escuchar unos chapuzones en el baño. Al parecer el favor que le hizo hacer fue tomarse un baño en conjunto y por lo que se escuchaba, la estaban pasando bien.

-''Cielos, al final solo fue un baño, de haber sabido que resultaría así, hubiera aceptado el castigo desde un inicio en vez de tener que pensar tanto en que responderle para poder escaparme''-declaraba Goku de manera cansada dando un suspiro

-''Goku-san, acaso sabe lo que está diciendo, si usted hiciera eso, tendría que meterse d-desnudo a la bañera con ellas''-respondía Historie rápidamente y de manera exaltada por lo que acababa de escuchar

-''Bueno, sí, que acaso no es lo más normal bañarse desnudo?''-preguntaba el saiyajin confundido

-''P-pero usted también vería el cuerpo desnudo de ellas''-respondía de manera nerviosa la pelirubia

-''Eso es algo malo? Yo solía bañarme con mis hijos cuando estaba en mi mundo''- volvía a preguntar confundido ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado

-''Go-goku-san, usted alguna vez se ah bañado con una chica?''-esta vez era la pequeña loli la que preguntaba ya empezando a entender un poco mejor la manera de ser del saiyajin

-''Bueno, si, creo que una vez cuando era niño con mi amiga Bulma, pero según recuerdo cuando el maestro Roshi le pregunto si podría hacer lo mismo, ella le dio un fuerte golpe y diciéndole viejo pervertido y no sé cuántas cosas más''-respondía el azabache con un dedo en su mentón mientras recordaba viejas épocas en las que era niño y empezó sus aventuras guiándolo hasta ser quien es hoy en día

-''Goku-san, usted sabe lo que significa pervertido?''-volvió a preguntar Historie para corroborar si lo que pensaba acerca de la personalidad de nuestro héroe era cierta

-''Mmmm, recuerdo que me lo dijeron un par de veces, pero la verdad siempre me olvido, ya que no suelo prestarle atención a las cosas que no me interesan''-respondía con simpleza el pelo de puntas

Con eso dicho, la pelirubia se pudo dar cuenta que Goku no solo es un ser sumamente poderoso y amable, sino que también es alguien puro de corazón y el cual no tiene ningún tipo de pensamientos lascivos o de otro tipo hacia las mujeres.

Mientras los 2 seguían conversando, las 3 chicas habían terminado de bañarse y salían con sus pijamas puestos listos para dormir. El azabache entonces se levantó y se dirigió para el también darse un baño, pero antes de irse tuvo una pequeña charla con las chicas

-''Bueno chicas, a causa de los acontecimientos de hoy, no pudimos entrenar, por lo que mañana entrenaremos un poco más de lo que planeaba para recuperar el día perdido, pero no se preocupen, solo será una fracción corta de tiempo, solo para que sus cuerpos empiecen a acostumbrarse al entrenamiento''-decía el saiyan mientras se dirigía hacia el baño

-''Perfecto, ahora que ya soy una CPU, podre transformarme para poder soportar mejor el entrenamiento de Go-kun''-exclamaba alegre Neptune

-''Lo siento Neppy-chan, pero eso no va a poder ser''-respondía rápidamente Goku cortándole todas las ilusiones a la pelipurpura claro de que el entrenamiento le vaya a ser más fácil

-''Ehhhh? Por queeee?''-se quejaba con un lindo puchero Neptune mientras esperaba la respuesta

-''Veras Neppy-chan, si entrenas en tu forma de CPU, es claro que el entrenamiento se te volverá más fácil, pero a la vez te será menos efectivo. El motivo de eso es que, si entrenas en tu forma natural, a la hora de transformarte te volverás incluso más poderosa. Imagínate que de aqu meses te vuelves el doble o el triple de fuerte, ágil y veloz de lo que eres ahora. Cuando luego te vayas a transformar, todas tus habilidades te multiplicaran drásticamente y serás mucho más poderosa. En cambio, si obtienes esos mismos resultados, pero siempre estando en tu forma CPU, en tu estado base, eso sería como volverse a lo sumo 1.5 veces más fuerte. Por eso debes fortaleces tu estado base para que cuando te transformes puedas llegar a liberar mucho más poder. Yo siempre que entreno, lo hago en mi estado base, entiendes lo que quiero decir''- preguntaba el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa

-''Si, ahora entiendo por completo''-respondía rápidamente agitando la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo dando a entender que entiendo

-''Bueno chicas, yo ahora me ire a bañar y mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento. Sería mejor si ustedes ya se van a dormir, ya que mañana será un dia agotador para ustedes''-decía el azabache retirándose del lugar, y las chicas yéndose para sus habitaciones para dormir y descansar después de este largo día por el cual pasaron por varios eventos.

Ahora, que les espera a nuestro héroe y las 3 chicas en el futuro? Muy pronto ellos se encontrarán con las otras diosas CPU y descubrirán que están en la mira de 7 Sages y que cada uno de sus integrantes tiene sus propios planes para cada una de ellas. Pero los integrantes de esa organización tampoco contaran con la intervención de un chico pelinegro con el pelo en punta. Todo esto sera respondido a medida que la historia siga avanzando. No se lo pierdan

 **Y LISTOS AMIGOS, ESTA VEZ SI QUE ME TARDE POR SACAR CAPITULO, PERO DESPUES DE FALTAR POR 2 SEMANAS A LA FACULTAD, TUVE QUE PONERME AL DÍA Y RENDIR TODOS MIS EXAMENES DE MAS DE 10 MATERIAS, FINALMENTE LOGRE PROMOCIONAR TODAS Y NO TENER QUE DAR FINALES. POR LO QUE ESTA VEZ EN UNA O 2 SEMANAS VOY A ESTAR SUBIENDO EL PROXIMO CAP. AHORA FINALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES ADEMAS DE QUE YA NO TENGO LA PIERNA ENYESADA Y AHORA SOY LIBRE COMO EL VIENTO :DD, BUENO NI TANTO, TODAVIA TRABAJO xD. PERO DEJANDO ESO DE LADO, CAMBIEMOS EL TEMA, PARECE QUE MUCHOS ME MALINTERPRETARON CUANDO DIJE QUE EL ULTIMO MUNDO AL QUE IBA A MANDAR A GOKU EN MI PROJECTO CON EL NUEVO FIC DE GOKU IBA A SER EL MUNDO DE DXD. NO PIENSO MANDARLO Y QUE PASE LO MISMO QUE EN CASI TODOS LOS FICS, SE HACE AMIGO DE RIAS Y SU CLAN, ELLAS SE ENAMORAN DE EL POR SU SONRISA Y BLA BLA BLA, POR EL CONTRARIO, LA MAYORIA DE LOS MUNDOS A LOS QUE LO VOY A MANDAR AL LOQUILLO KOKUM, SU HISTORIA VA A CAMBIAR BASTANTE, PERO DEMASIADO, YA QUE VOY A HACER QUE VILLANOS ANTERIORES Y DE OVAS Y PELICULAS APAREZCAN EN ESOS MUNDOS Y GOKU LOS ELIMINE Y DEMUESTRE DE QUE ESTA ECHO. YA DESPUES VOY A SACAR UN ANUNCIO DE COMO VA A SER EL FIC OTRO DÍA, PUEDE QUE TAL VEZ A ALGUNOS NO LES VALLA A GUSTAR LO QUE VALLA A HACER EN ESE FIC, PERO SE QUE A MUCHOS OTROS LES VA A GUSTAR. BUENO, CUANDO DEJE EL ANUNCIO DE COMO VA A SER EL FIC Y POR QUE MUNDOS SE VA A PASAR, YA USTEDES ME PUEDEN DAR SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE LO QUE LES PARECE Y SOBRE QUE MUNDO A USTEDES LES GUSTARIA VERLO Y QUE CAMBIE SU RUMBO ORIGINAL DE LA TRAMA. YA CON TODO ESO DICHO AHORA SI ME DESPIDO. ESTUVE TODO 1 MES Y MEDIO HACIENDO RESUMENES Y TP PARA LA FACULTAD, APARTE DE ESTUDIAR PARA LOS EXAMENES.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO A TODOS Y NOS VEREMOS E SEMANAS**

 **SE DESPIDE SU COMPA MARDUK**

 **Ja-ne**


	12. EH vuelto

Para los que pensaron que deje de lado el fic y las historias, les digo que eh vuelto. Tras empezar el mes de diciembre del año pasado renuncie a mi trabajo con otro amigo mas por que nuestro jefe ya nos estaba explotando de sobremanera. Por eso mismo durante todo lo que quedaba de diciembre y todo el mes de enero, nos fuimos a un viaje con otros amigos mas a recorrer el mundo, y debo decir que visitamos unos 10 paises en total. Recien este finde semana pasado llegamos de nuevo a nuestro país. Ahora que eh vuelto completamente renovado y contento, voy a seguir con mis teorías locas. Un saludo enorme a todos los que siguen mi teoria, que dentro de poco se sumara otra a mi perfil. Nos estaremos viendo en muy poco tiempo. Me despido muy cordial mente su compa Marduk.

 **JA-NE**


	13. 08- En contacto con 2 mundos

**Buenas amigos, como están? Espero que bien. Me alegra ver que mi teoría es de su agrado y les está gustando. Eso me da los ánimos a seguir con esta historia hasta su final. También puedo notar que les gusto mi idea del fic de Goku multiversal, una vez que terminen de leer este capítulo ya pueden ir al nuevo sector noticias que va a estar en mi perfil para leer de lo que va a tratar el siguiente fic. Desde ya aclaro que la lista de mundos a las que Goku va a viajar pueden cambiar de un día para el otro si es que me pierdo mucho en mis ideas de cambiar sus historias y no logro llegar a un punto que me guste, ya que, si a mi siendo el autor no me gusta, muchos menos puedo esperar que a ustedes los lectores les valla a agradar. También pude notar que me piden que lo mande a mundos de animes que son de ahora de temporada. Créanme cuando digo que también pensé en mandarlo a esos mundos por sus historias, pero luego me puse a pensar. ''Si hago eso, no empezaran a creer que solo lo mando a esos mundos por las waifus?'' Eso fue lo que se me paso por la cabeza así que descarte la idea de mandarlo a esos mundos. Pero ustedes díganme, les gustaría que lo mande a esos mundos de animes nuevos o que salieron hace pocas temporadas? En caso de que me den el sí, solo les digo que van a ser muy pocos, ya que últimamente con los estudios no pude ver casi ninguno de esos animes y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de verme 10 o 15 animes solo para resumirlos e capítulos. Bueno la verdad ya estoy alargando esto demasiado, así que mejor empecemos con el capítulo y en la descripción de mi nuevo fic les explico mejor las cosas.**

 **Capitulo 08: En contacto con 2 mundos**

Nos encontramos en la cúspide de una montaña con grandes terrenos rocosos los cuales dificultan bastante cualquier tipo de movimiento en ese lugar por lo desigual del terreno. En este desolado lugar podemos observar 4 figuras, de las cuales, 3 de ellas se encuentran completamente desplomadas en el suelo y la cuarta solo está sentada en posición de loto. Se trataba de nuestros protagonistas de esta historia. Goku, Neptune, Noire y Plutia. Cabe decir que es fácil decir quiénes eran aquellas siluetas tiradas en el suelo. Las 3 chicas ahora mismo completamente agotadas y sin ápice de fuerza para mover un solo musculo, se encontraban sumamente exhaustas debido al duro entrenamiento que tuvieron ese día. Hasta ahora los 2 primeros días que tuvieron de entrenamiento con el saiyajin fueron sumamente agotadores, y eso no lo puede negar nadie. Pero el día de hoy, su entrenamiento paso a otro nivel de manera muy drástica y sin previo aviso.

Ahora mismo todos ustedes se deben estar preguntando. Como es que las chicas terminaron así y que clase de entrenamiento tuvieron que hacer para quedar en esas condiciones? Todo ese empezó al día siguiente después de que Neptune y Noire consiguieran finalmente sus formas de diosas CPU.

 **Ese mismo día por la mañana**

Tras los eventos ocurridos el día anterior, podemos ver como Goku se levantaba antes de que salga el sol como es habitual en el para poder ir a entrenar. Mientras se dirigía a su nuevo sitio habitual de entrenamiento, empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido en el día de ayer.

-'' _Cielos, ayer sí que pasaron muchas cosas. Por suerte las chicas ahora obtuvieron sus transformaciones que les permite pelear de mejor manera_ ''- pensaba de manera alegre el saiyajin. -'' _Pero si yo no hubiera estado ahí con ellas, los más probable es que esa mujer las hubiera terminando lastimado muy gravemente o incluso haberlas matado. Maldición, si en algún momento llego a volver a mi mundo, tengo que irme con la seguridad de ellas estarán bien por sí mismas y que nada les pueda pasar_ ''- esta vez se decía en su mente bastante preocupado por el bienestar de las chicas, las cuales muy rápidamente el considero como grandes amigas a las que aprecia mucho.

-''No tengo otra opción, tendré que ir un poco más duro con el entrenamiento si quiero que puedan afrontar cualquier peligro que este mundo les pueda poner en su camino''-decía con mirada seria en su rostro y decidido a hacer lo que sea por sus nuevas amigas.

Después de eso el saiyajin finalmente llego a su lugar de entrenamiento y se puso a hacer su rutina diaria de flexiones con un solo dedo, abdominales y practicar su estilo de pelea dando golpes precisos al aire.  
Pasaron unas 3 horas y finalmente termino con todo lo que tenía que hacer y después de eso se puso a pensar en que tipo de entrenamiento les podría hacer para que avancen de una manera más rápida. Como no podía llegar a una conclusión, decidido volar un poco para aclarar la mente y de paso ver si encuentra otro lugar para que pueda entrenar a las chicas. A los 10 minutos de vuelo el pelinegro pudo observar un terreno rocoso de grandes montañas y terrenos rocosos. Ese tipo de lugar le trajo algo de nostalgia ya que le recordaba al sitio en el que tuvo su primera batalla con Vegeta, su amigo y rival de ya hace varios años, y esa rivalidad aún sigue. Es por eso que entrena tan arduamente, el no piensa quedarse atrás y mucho menos ahora que en su estado actual no puede acceder a su forma más poderosa. El estado del migatte no gokui. Con ese estado fuera de su repertorio debido a que le causa un gran dolor intentar llegar a ese estado desde que su cuerpo rejuveneció, ahora debe pensar una nueva forma de sobrepasar el super saiyajin blue. El anteriormente había intentado alcanzar la transformación que Vegeta logro conseguir en el torneo del poder, con la cual logro derrotar de una manera bastante sencilla a Toppo cuando estaba su modo de dios de la destrucción. Lamentablemente no pudo entrenar mucho para llegar a esa transformación debido a que decidido mejor entrenar para dominar el migatte no gokui.

Finalmente, Goku salió de sus pensamientos para mirar mejor el terreno para poder pensar en una forma de poder entrenar a las chicas. En estos momentos ellas eran su mayor prioridad por encima de todo. Después de pensarlo un poco, el saiyan finalmente tuvo una idea, aunque al principio le pareció que talvez se estaba por sobrepasar un poco, el luego agito la cabeza y se dijo a mismo -''Esto es por su bien''- y ya con eso dicho, puso sus dedos índice y medio en su frente para buscar las presencias de las chicas. Rápidamente logro encontrarlas y en un parpadeo desapareció de donde se encontraba y apareció cerca de las chicas las cuales estaban desayunando tranquilamente.

-''Hola chicas, descansaron bien?''- preguntaba el saiyajin de manera tranquila mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor para desayunar junto a ellas

-''Si, se puede decir que si, tratando de olvidar un poco de las cosas que pasaron ayer''- respondía de manera cansada Noire ya que quería olvidar su encuentro con la sádica Iris Heart

-''Pues yo me encuentro muy bien, y ahora que recupere mi forma como CPU, mejor aún''- decía de manera alegre y muy animada Neptune

-''Yo tengo sueño''- simplemente añadía Plutia mientras se tallaba los ojos

-''Bueno, espero que estén preparadas ya que hoy el entrenamiento será un tanto diferente-'' decía Goku con algo de seriedad en su tono de voz, algo que fue notado por las 3 chicas que se preguntaban de qué manera les haría entrenar hoy y el porque tuvo ese cambio de actitud de un día para el otro. Pero mejor decidieron dejarlo pasar y saber la razón cuando estén entrenando

Una vez que todos desayunaron, incluyendo a Goku que como siempre comía sin parar, las chicas fueron a cambiarse para ponerse la ropa de entrenamiento. Una vez listas, las 3 se acercaron al saiyajin el cual las estaba esperando listo para irse al nuevo lugar de entrenamiento. Cuando ya estaban todos cada una de las chicas tomo a Goku por los hombros o el brazo y este se teletransporto inmediatamente a la zona rocosa en la que planeaba adelantar el entrenamiento para las chicas. Ya una vez que todos estaban ahí el pelinegro empezó a hablar

-''Muy bien chicas, esto les podrá parecer algo muy apresurado o incluso loco, pero tendré que acelerar el proceso de entrenamiento con ustedes''- dijo el saiyan con tono firme mientras estaba de brazos cruzados

-''Eh? A que te refieres con eso Go-kun?''-preguntaba extrañada Neptune por la actitud de su amigo

-''Si, podrías explicarnos mejor a lo que refieres con eso de acelerar el método de entrenamiento?''- preguntaba Noire también confundida, mientras que Plutia solo miraba con un rostro lleno de confusión sin decir nada

-''Verán... Ayer pude darme cuenta que, aunque ustedes posean un gran talento y pudieran llegar a volverse sumamente poderosas a comparación de los niveles de este mundo, de nada servirá si mueren''- declaro de forma cortante el saiyan. Eso tomo por sorpresa a las chicas las cuales no se esperaron ese tipo de actitud por parte de Goku el cual en el corto tiempo que lo conocen, jamás se había comportado de esa manera, ya que siempre lo recordaban muy alegre y tranquilo. Pero no pudieron seguir pensando nada mas ya que fueron cortadas por el pelinegro que siguió hablando.

-''Se que esto les podrá parecer duro de mi parte, pero si yo no hubiera intervenido ayer es su pelea con esa chica llamada Arfoire, Neptune y Noire hubieran terminado lastimadas muy gravemente o en el peor de los casos inclusos pudieron haber muerto''- sentencio el saiyajin con un tono serio mientras observaba a las chicas las cuales se quedaron en shock por lo dicho de su parte

Las mencionadas empezaron a recordar los eventos del día anterior cuando estuvieron peleando todavía sin sus formas de diosas CPU contra Arfoire con esa transformación. Pudieron recordar muy claramente como ella pudo derrotarlas de manera sumamente sencilla y cuando finalmente ellas estaban sin energías Arfoire les lanzo un potente ataque, pero justo en ese momento Goku apareció para detenerlo. Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que ayer realmente pudo haber sido el último día de sus vidas. Pero mientras Neptune y Noire seguían inmersas en sus pensamientos, Plutia decidido hablar.

-''Pero yo llegue casi en ese instante, no podría haberlas salvado yo? Además tu estabas con ellas''- preguntaba con tono bajo y algo nervioso la diosa de Planeptune

-''Bueno, eso es verdad, pero dime una cosa Plutie-chan. Que hubiera pasado si yo no estaba allí con ellas y tú te hubieras tardado tan solo un minuto más''-pregunto de manera instantánea el pelinegro, lo que dejo sin habla a la pelipurpura

Las 3 chicas empezaron a sumergirse en sus pensamientos de cómo pudieron acabar las cosas el día de ayer si tan solo una cosa u otra hubiera sido diferente, y eso en el fondo les hizo sentir miedo. Goku observaba todo esto detenidamente y cuando noto que las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo era cierto, soltó un largo suspiro para retomar la palabra.

-''Chicas, ya cálmense. Es cierto que las cosas pudieron terminar de mala manera si yo no hubiera estado ahí con ustedes, pero es por eso mismo que hoy las traje para entrenar aquí''- decía Goku con un tono más calmado mientras les daba una ligera sonrisa junto a una mirada llena de comprensión para que las chicas se tranquilizaran, cosa que logro.

-''Verán, hoy entrenaremos aquí ya que quiero que ustedes se vuelven los suficientemente fuertes para que nadie en este mundo les pueda hacer daño y yo poder sentirme más seguro conmigo mismo si en algún momento llego a volver a mi mundo. Por eso si llego a regresar a mi mundo, quiero saber que ustedes estarán bien, no importa contra quien se enfrenten''- declaraba con voz suave pero firme el pelinegro mientras observaba a las chicas las cuales se alegraron al saber que este joven que esta frente suyo se preocupa tanto por ellas.

-'' Es por eso que el entrenamiento de hoy aumentará tanto su fuerza como su resistencia de una manera más rápida, aunque también será más pesado y agotador''- declaraba el pelinegro mientras este posaba su mirada en una montaña sumamente alta la cual rondaba por los 150 metros de altura. Las chicas rápidamente entendieron como seria el entrenamiento y empezaron a sudar a cantaros mientras subían su mirada y observan la gigantesca montaña que tendrían que escalar.

-''Bueno, puedo ver que ya entendieron que es lo que van a hacer hoy así que mejor las dejare hacer lo suyo. Ah pero no se preocupen por caerse o nada por el estilo, yo estaré flotando justo con ustedes mientras escalan la montaña. De esa manera no tendrán nada que temer ya que estaré completamente pendiente de ustedes''- exclamaba Goku con un tono muy alegre y una gran sonrisa, pero de pronto escucho un grito

-''Noooo, no quiero escalar algo tan altoooo''- gritaba Neptune mientras trataba de escapar de una forma algo ridícula haciendo zigzag, dando pequeñas vueltas en el suelo y mirando cada rato para atrás fijándose si el saiyajin le estaba siguiendo. Tanto Goku como las otras 2 chicas solo tenían una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientras observaban todo eso. Goku solo soltó un suspiro y rápidamente usando su velocidad apareció frente a Neptune para atraparla y volver con Noire y Plutia. El pelinegro apareció con Neptune colgada de su brazo mientras esta inflaba las mejillas como puchero.

-''Cielos, realmente creíste que podrías escapar de Goku haciendo esas payasadas?''- preguntaba Noire con neptune aun agarrada por el saiyan

-''Ugh, aunque sea lo intente''- trataba de defenderse la pelipurpura claro mientras seguía haciendo un puchero

-''Entiendo que te sientas de esa manera Neppy-chan, pero es por tu bien''- decía Goku con un tono lleno de comprensión

-''Bueno, lo hare. Pero prométeme que no nos pasara nada y nos ayudaras a recuperar nuestras energías cuando todo esto termine''-exclamaba la pequeña Neptune mientras Goku la bajaba al suelo con cuidado y seguido a esto le pone su mano sobre su cabeza para acariciarla suavemente y con un tono tranquilo y una gran sonrisa mientras le daba un pulgar arriba le decía. -''Claro Neppy-chan, obvio que lo hare, no tenías ni que decirme eso, jamás las dejaría estar en un estado tan lamentable, soy su amigo y me preocupo por ustedes así que haré todo lo que esté al alcance de mis poderes para ayudarlas en todo lo posible''-

Eso alegro enormemente a las 3 chicas que escucharon todo lo dicho por su amigo. Pero a quien hizo más feliz esas palabras fue a Neptune la cual aceptaba de buena manera las caricias que el saiyan le estaba dando mientras tenía una gran sonrisa y las mejillas un pocos rosadas. Pero aun así disfrutaba esa agradable sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad que Goku irradiaba.

-''Bueno chicas, es hora de que comiencen. Yo las estaré vigilando de cerca así que no tienen que preocuparse''- comentaba el pelinegro mientras se hacía a un lado para que las chicas comenzaran a trepar la gran montaña

Poco a poco las 3 chicas empezaron a trepar agarrándose de donde podían mientras ponían toda su fuerza en sus manos para poder agarrarse firmemente y también en sus piernas para no perder el equilibrio. El tiempo transcurría y de a poco la distancia entre ellas y el suelo iba creciendo hasta llegar a más de 50 metros. Con la distancia aumentando, el cansancio se iba haciendo más obvio también, debido al calor del sol sofocante en medio de un terreno montañoso sin un solo árbol alrededor en kilómetros y la roca caliente sofocando el poco aire que sopla por allí. Pero eso no iba a quebrar el espíritu de las 3 chicas que están haciendo todo esto a sabiendas de que, aunque esto sea sumamente duro y exigente, era por su propio bien y el de nadie más. Las palabras dichas por el saiyajin golpearon en lo más recóndito de sus mentes y aunque no les guste la idea de que el mencionado pueda llegar a irse de sus vidas en algún momento, también sabían que debían esforzarse al máximo para poder volverse fuertes. Es por eso que ellas se volverán fuertes, lo suficientemente fuertes para logra todas sus metas y que nadie pueda interponerse en su camino o sea una amenaza hacia su persona. Con esas ideas rondando por sus mentes y ya completamente decididas, siguieron escalando esa enorme montaña ignorando el calor o el dolor de sus músculos. No les importaba el calor, el dolor, el sudor o si quiera la sangre que tengan que derramar para poder proteger a sus seres queridos o cumplir sus ambiciones. Goku solo pudo sonreír para el mismo con orgullo al ver como sus nuevas amigas seguían escalando sin la más mínima intención de detenerse o rendirse. El tiempo seguía pasando y poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, iban llegando al final de su destino, finalmente después de 5 largas horas que para las diosas fueron eternas, habían logrado su cometido. Completamente exhaustas estaban a solo centímetros de la cima. Al llegar pudieron ver a Goku con las manos en la cintura con una enorme sonrisa viéndolas y ofreciéndoles la mano. Ellas solo pudieron aceptar ese gesto con una sonrisa cansada pero llena de alegría por completar este día.

Una vez que las 3 estaban en la cima, podemos observar que ellas están simplemente tiradas en el suelo respirando muy agitadamente mientras el pelinegro se preparaba para decirles algo.

-''Bueno chicas, me alegro ver que todas ustedes lograron completar este entrenamiento. Ahora como había dicho, les repondré sus energías''- tras decir eso, el saiyan apunto con su mano hacia las chicas para empezar a reponer sus energías. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y ya podíamos ver a las chicas que estaban empezando a levantarse del suelo y estirar sus músculos.

-''Uff, debo decir que esto fue lo más agotador que eh hecho en toda mi vida''-decía Noire tratando de calmar un poco el dolor muscular, que aunque ya no esté agotada, el dolor aún sigue latente, no demasiado pero sigue ahí.

-''Si, es verdad, jamás pensé que tendría que hacer algo como esto''- exclamaba Neptune la cual se recostaba en el suelo para poder tomar un respiro

-''Uhhh, Go-kun fue muy rudo con nosotras para darnos este tipo de entrenamientos de un día para el otro''- se lamentaba un poco Plutia

-''No te quejes tanto, ya nos explicó el motivo del porque tuvo que hacer esto''- respondía la pelinegra

-''Bueno chicas, ahora que finalizaron este entrenamiento, será todo por hoy. Seguiremos así por 1 semana completa, el objetivo por ahora es que lo logren en por lo menos 3 horas al finalizar la semana. Cuando finalmente logremos ese objetivo será la hora de pasar al entrenamiento para que lleguen a liberar sus ki's''- expresaba de manera serena el saiyan

-''QUEEEEEEEEEE''- exclamaron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo. No se podian creer que tenían que volver a hacer este tipo de entrenamiento por un tiempo. Pero al parecer la realidad es otra y les guste o no, tendrán que hacer ese entrenamiento de nuevo.

-''Vamos chicas, no es para tanto, ya verán que día a día se les volverá una rutina más fácil de completar''- respondía el Son con una sonrisa

Las chicas solo pudieron soltar un largo suspiro para rendirse y aceptar lo que dijo su amigo.

-''Bueno, ahora agárrense a mí que nos vamos a casa''- decía Goku mientras ponía sus dedos índice y medio preparándose para hacer la teletransportación. Una vez dicho eso las chicas se acercaron y lo tomaron por los hombros y en un segundo desaparecen de aquella llanura para aparecer en el hogar de Plutia.

-''Muy bien chicas, ahora pueden quitarse las pesas e irse a dar un baño, yo lo hare después de ustedes. Por ahora relájense tanto como quieran, se lo ganaron''- exclamaba el saiyan puro con gran entusiasmo y orgullo por sus amigas

Las chicas solo pudieron asentir para luego dirigirse hacia el baño y empezar a relajarse completamente y dejando que el agua caliente relaje sus músculos mientras ellas exhalan un enorme suspiro lleno de cansancio.

-''Haaaa, dios, hoy si que fue agotador''- decía Neptune recostada en la enorme bañera con la cabeza reposada en una esquina mirando hacia el techo

-''Ni que lo digas, hoy realmente nos esforzamos demasiado, pero por lo menos Goku nos ayudó devolviéndonos las energías después de este día tan agotador. No puedo imaginarme qué tipo de entrenamiento tendremos a la hora de que nos enseñe a manejar el Ki''- respondía Noire mientras esta se fregaba el cuerpo con una esponja limpiándose todo el sudor provocado por el entrenamiento

-''Uhhh, el dijo que el entrenamiento del Ki iba a ser más agotador''- se quejaba un poco Plutia pensando como seria ese entrenamiento

-''Bueno, es mejor estar preparadas. Ya él nos mencionó que tendremos que seguir haciendo este entrenamiento por 1 semana más. Es mejor hacer los que nos dice, por algo es que llego a ser tan poderoso, sé que por ahora nunca estaremos a su nivel, pero debemos esforzarnos para algún día darle pelea''- exclamaba Noire con determinación en sus ojos. Las otras 2 no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que asentir con una sonrisa. Pero entonces Neptune se da cuenta de algo y dedicó preguntar.

-''Pero que no acaso Go-kun entrena todos los días desde muy temprano? Pienso que sería muy difícil alcanzarlo si el sigue entrenando, además no sabemos qué tipo de entrenamiento es el que hace''- preguntaba Neptune mientras la pelinegra se daba una palmada en la cara.

-''Es verdad, me olvide por completo, el siempre entrena mucho antes que nosotras y ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que hace''- gritaba Noire dándose cuenta que Goku siempre entrena mucho antes que ellas

-''Y si le preguntamos que nos lleve con él para ver su entrenamiento?''- Plutia preguntaba mientras levantaba la mano

-''Creen que nos deje ir con el? No es que no confié en él, ya que sabemos que es muy amable, pero talvez sea un entrenamiento especial o secreto''- decia Noire un poco pensativa

-''Y por que no mejor le preguntamos así nos sacamos las dudas de una vez por todas?''- exclamaba Neptune con gran entusiasmo

Una vez dicho eso, siguieron con su baño y se relajaron por completo. Al salir y llegar a la sala principal pudieron observar a Historie que estaba muy concentrada en algo que ellas ignoraban por el momento y a Goku que estaba en posición de loto mientras esperaba por ellas para poder pasar a bañarse. Una vez que el saiyajin noto sus presencias y abrió sus ojos para observarlas y dedicarles una sonrisa mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

-''Bueno chicas, es mejor que se duerman temprano ya que saben cómo va a ser el entrenamiento que tendrán durante la próxima semana. Es mejor que estén con muchas energías para que puedan soportar el entrenamiento''- decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia el baño. Pero antes de poder avanzar es llamado por Noire, haciendo que este se la vuelta para escuchar lo que le tenían que decir.

-''Oye Goku, tu sales a entrenar todos los días mucho antes que nosotras no es así? Ya que siempre dejas la nota aquí en la cocina''- preguntaba Noire mirando fijamente al saiyan mientras que este solo asentía con la cabeza de manera positiva

-''Nos gustaría que nos llevaras contigo para poder observar que tipo de entrenamiento es el que haces. Si no es mucho pedir''- Noire cordialmente le pedía al azabache esperando que les dé una respuesta positiva

-''Lo siento Noire, eso no va a poder ser posible''- respondía con un tono calmado Goku sorprendiendo a las chicas

-''Ya.. Ya veo''- decía la pelinegra un poco cabizbaja

Pero en ese momento ella siente una sensación cálida en su cabeza. Así que decide subir la mirada para encontrarse con que era Goku que le estaba acariciando la cabeza suavemente con una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos ellos llenos de comprensión. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el azabache hablo primero para dedicarle unas palabras.

-''No me lo tomes a mal Noire, no es que no quiera que vean mi forma de entrenar. Es solo que por ahora necesito que descansen lo suficiente para que puedan completar su entrenamiento que tendrán estos próximos días. Yo suelo levantarme muy temprano para poder salir a entrenar, y si las llevara conmigo solo les haría perder horas de sueño y eso es lo que menos necesitan ahora, ya que podrían agotarse rápidamente en su entrenamiento y podrían descuidarse y lastimarse o caerse de la montaña. Obviamente no permitiría que nada les pase, pero lo digo por su propio bien. Una vez que terminemos su entrenamiento físico, les daré un día libre y entonces podrán venir conmigo para que vean que clase de entrenamiento es el que hago. Podrías conformarte con esa respuesta por ahora?''- preguntaba de manera calmada y voz suave el saiyajin mientras miraba directamente a sus hermosos ojos color rubi.

Noire solo se pudo quedar observando esos orbes de color ónix que reflejaban preocupación genuina y pura hacia sus seres queridos, a la vez que le transmitía una sensación de seguridad y calidez. Por lo que sin más dio un suspiro para después con una linda sonrisa decir.

-''Claro que puedo esperar un poco más, pero más te vale mantener tu promesa''- respondía con una cálida sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca había mostrado nunca antes, pero ese hombre parado adelante suyo le provocaba algo dentro suyo que hacía que su parte más sincera saliera al exterior.

Goku al escuchar su respuesta y ver su sonrisa sincera, solo pudo sonreír más para después dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su amiga Noire y dirigirse al baño para poder prepararse para la siguiente semana. No sin antes levantar su mano mientras les daba la espalda y decirles

-''Yo jamás rompo una promesa''- y después entrar en el baño para relajarse un poco

Justo cuando las chicas estaban por dirigirse a sus habitaciones, la voz de la pequeña Historie resonó en la sala con gran exaltación y emoción en su tono de voz dando a entender que estaba realmente feliz por algún motivo. Sin perder tiempor alguno la pequeña rubia llamo rápidamente a las chicas.

-''Neptune, Neptune, ven aquí. Finalmente logre una conexión con tu mundo logrando una comunicación con la Hisotire que se encuentra allí''- exclamaba sumamente feliz de haber logrado tal azaña

-''QUEEEEEEEEEE''- fue el grito al unisonó de la parte de las 3 diosas sorprendidas por lo que acababan de escuchar

-''Es verdad mini Histy (apodo que neptune le da a Hisotire), de verdad pudiste contactarte con mi Histy?''- preguntaba de manera apresurada Neptune

-''Tranquila Neptune-san, ahora mismo voy a poner en pantalla a mi otra yo para que puedan conservar''- respondía rápidamente tratando de calmar a la pelipurpura claro

-''Whoa, en verdad es la Histy que conozca. Holaaaa''- gritaba animadamente Neptune observando a la Historie que ella tanto conoce

-''Woooow, esa es tu Histy? Es muy difícil decir si es más grande o no solo viéndola por video''- decía Plutia observando la pantalla

-''Histyyyy, me ves? Me ves? Soy yo, Neptune''- exclamaba sumamente feliz la diosa

-''No cabe duda que eres tú. No puedo creer que hayas sido enviada a otra dimensión''- respondía Historie resignada a la idea de que su diosa siempre se metia en todo tipo de problemas

-''Y como crees que yo reaccione? Por lo menos sabes cómo puedo regresar?''- preguntaba exaltada Neptune

-''Bueno, sobre eso''- trataba de responder Historie, pero una voz muy conocida para la pelipurpura claro les interrumpió

-''Nee-chan? Eres tu nee-chan?''- preguntaba esa persona de manera alterada

-''Uh? Nepgear, eres tu?''- preguntaba con dudas la pequeña diosa

-''Por favor Nepgear, guarda silencio, estamos tratando de tener una seria conversación en estos momentos. Espera, no empujes''- reclamaba Historie

-''Oh, pero si es mi pequeña hermanita. Como estas?''- preguntaba Neptune con gran alegria por poder volver a ver a su hermana menor

-''Ohhh, esa chica parece una Neppy más inteligente y mayor a esta Neppy''- decía una sorprendida y feliz Plutia

-''No importa como lo veas, Neptune sin dudas es la menor de las hermanas''- simplemente decía Noire comparando a las 2 hermanas

-''Hey, esta es mi tan emotiva reunión familiar, no quiere que digan nada sobre como lucimos''- se quejaba con un puchero Neptune. -''Aunque siempre me confunden a mí con la menor''- decía un tanto cabizbaja porque siempre pensaban que, por su forma de ser, ella era la menor de las 2

-''Tu eres la mayor? Pues eso si que es una sorpresa''- respondia Noire un tanto sorprendida

-''Buuu, eres mala Nore''- se quejaba Neptune inflando los cachetes haciendo un puchero. -''Bueno eso no importa ahora. Como estas hermanita?''- preguntaba alegre la pelipurpura claro

-''Te desapareciste de repente, estuve muy preocupada todo este tiempo''- decía Nepgear con un tono triste al borde de las lagrimas

-''Ahh, no llores, no llores. Dentro de muy poco juro que volveré''- exclamaba rápidamente Neptune tratando de calmar a su hermana menor

-''Si tan solo te hubiera acompañado ese día que me pediste ayuda, ahora tu''- volvía a decir la Nepgear con tono triste

-''Umm, Nepgear. Lamento interrumpir tu momento con tu hermana, pero realmente necito hablar con ella, el tiempo que tengo es limitado''- interrumpía la Historie del mundo de Neptune ( **NDA** : a la historie que esta con plutia la voy a llamar mini histy cuando las 2 histoires estén juntas o tengan una conversación para que no sea todo un lio diferenciarlas)

-''Ehhhh? Pero quiero hablar un poco más con mi hermana''- se quejaba Nepgear

-''Eh? Que es eso? Yo también quiero ver''- eran las palabras de una voz claramente de una niña

-''Yo también, yo también''- decía otra vez también de niña

-''Ohhh, con que esta es otra dimensión''- gritaba con excitación la primera niña sorprendida

-''Luce un poco rara para mi. Espera, es esa mi hermana? Acaso es la versión de mi hermana en ese mundo?''- preguntaba una nueva integrante que se metió en toda la conversación

Poco a poco todas las chicas empezaron a hablar una tras otra interrumpiendo la conversación y no dejándoles hablar a Historie o Nepgear mientras más ruido iban haciendo. Pero todo eso acabo cuando Historie alcanzo el limite máximo que su paciencia podía dar, y de un gran grito completamente molesta, saco a todas las chicas de la sala donde esta se encontraba y cerró la puerta con llave para poder dar hablar con Neptune tranquilamente, pero que no podía porque las otras no le dejaban.

-''Bien, ahora si, volvamos al tema de como regresarte aquí''- decía Historie un poco mas calmada

-''Bien, bien, y como lo haremos?''- preguntaba Neptune con dudas

-''El problema es que todavía no se como hacerlo''- respondía Historie algo preocupada

-''Queeeee? Y entonces que es lo que voy a hacer?''- volvía a preguntar la pequeña diosa

-''Ese el problema, lamentablemente todavía no se que hacer en esta situación, dado que hace poco descubrí que estabas en otra dimensión''- respondía nuevamente Historie tratando de calmar un poco a su diosa

-''Oh vamos, no importa si incluso haces trampa o utilizas un pequeño cheat, solo hazlo, nadie te dirá nada''- exclamaba Neptune tirando frases con poco sentido

-''No me pidas imposibles por favor. Voy a hacer una investigación y cuando tenga algo volveré a contactarme contigo''- decía la rubia mientras finalizaba la llamada

-''Oye, no te vallas, no huyas de tus responsabilidades (mira quien lo dice xD)''- gritaba la pelipurpura claro, pero ya era tarde

-''La llamada ya ah terminado''- decía mini Histy

-''Cielos, cuando realmente la necesito, resulta que no puede nada útil''- se quejaba Neptune

-''Aunque eso va dirigido hacia mi otra yo, siento que eso también va hacia mi''- refutaba mini Histy

-''Tampoco le exijas demasiado, deberías agradecer que por lómenos lograste hacer contacto con tu mundo y sabes que buscaran una solución''- le respondía Noire de manera tranquila

-''Jejeje, eso significa que todavia te quedaras aquí conmigo y podremos seguir divirtiéndonos''- expresaba Plutia muy alegre

-''Bueno, en eso tienes razón, mientras espero me seguire divirtiendo contigo, la Pseudo-Noire y Go-kun''- exclamaba una muy feliz diosa de cabello purpura claro

-''Oyeee, a quien le dices Pseudo-Noire''- se quejaba la pelinegra con una mueca cómica de molestia

-''Jejeje, perdón''- era lo único que podía decir Neptune

-''Bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora que soy una diosa CPU, podre fundar mi propia nación, por que dentro de poco debere irme para poder cumplir mi sueño''- exclamaba muy feliz Noire

-''Entonces no seguirás entrenando con nosotras?''- preguntaba Plutia confusa

-''Claro que seguire entrenando, por eso cuando salga Goku del baño le pediré su ayuda para que pueda ayudarme con todo esto''- respondía la ojirubi

Justo cuando termino de decir eso, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo escuchar, y poco a poco el guerrero saiyajin llego a la sala mientras notaba que el ambiente era diferente y podía jurar que algo paso mientras el se estaba bañando.

-''Que pasa chicas? Las noto algo raras''- preguntaba el azabache

-''Lo que pasa es que tuvimos contacto con mi mundo pero todavía no saben como regresarme''- respondía Neptune algo decaída

-''Ohh con es eso, bueno, no te preocupes por ahora de eso Neppy-chan, estoy seguro que tus amigos haran todo lo posible para que puedas regresar''- le decía el saiyajin muy animadamente. -''Además, todavía no terminas el entrenamiento, pense que querias ser mas fuerte''- le preguntaba esta vez mirándola confuso

-''Es ciertooooo''- gritaba a todo pulmón Neptune

-''Jejeje, perdón, lo que pasa es que la emoción del momento por volver a ver a mis amigos me hizo olvidarme de todo eso por el momento''- se disculpaba la pequeña diosa con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca

-''Jeje, esta bien, te entiendo por completo''- le respondía Goku con una sonrisa sincera y un tono de voz calmado. -''Bueno, es mejor que vallamos a dormir, mañana les espera otro día agotador''- trataba de decir el saiyajin de raza pura, pero fue interrumpido por cierta diosa de 2 coletas

-''Espera Goku, hay algo que tengo que decirte''- le decía Noire rápidamente mirando fijamente al guerrero

-''Mm? Claro, dime que es lo que necesitas''- preguntaba el azabache de manera calmada

-''Goku, como sabras ahora que soy una diosa, debo fundar mi nación. Lo recuerdas no?''- preguntaba la pelinegra mientras Goku solo asentia con la cabeza. -''Bueno, lo que queria decirte es si me podrías ayudar a fundar mi nación''- gritaba muy apenada por tener que pedirle ayuda a alguien, y más a esa persona que la está entrenando, ya que piensa que le esta pidiendo mucho. Pero para su sorpresa, la respuesta que escucho la dejaría sorprendida.

-''Claro que te ayudare Noire, no tenías ni porque preguntarme algo como eso. De todas formas, pensaba ayudarte aunque no me lo pidieras, se perfectamente que tu querías formar una nación. Después de todo esa es la razón por la que me pediste que te entrene. Además, jamás te negaría algo, eres mi amiga después de todo. Ya se los había dicho no es así? Les ayudare en todo lo que pueda siempre y cuando esté al alcance de mis poderes''- respondía el azabache con una enorme sonrisa y un tono que denotaba sinceridad con una suave expresión facial mientras miraba directamente a los ojos rubí de la chica.

Noire por algún motivo se sintió cálida por dentro, no sabía que era esa sensación ya que era algo completamente nuevo para ella sentir algo así. No sabía que era, pero le gusto. Así que lo que único que se le ocurrió fue sonreír y agradecer a esa persona frente suyo que no le niega nada y le ayuda y apoya en todo.

-''Gracias''- solo esa palabra bastaba para expresar sus sentimientos en ese momento, sentimientos nuevos para una chica algo testaruda y que no sabe cómo abrirse a las personas, pero por ahora eso era suficiente, era lo único que podía pensar y lo único que se le pudo venir a la mente. Todo eso mientras regalaba una sonrisa sincera que salía directamente del corazón y muy dentro de ella aunque no lo supiera, añoraba poder volver a sentirse así. Porque por ese extraño sentimiento que sintió la hizo sentir más alegre de lo que se hubiera imaginado, el poder decir tus sentimientos de manera sincera sin guardarse nada para si mismo, y liberarlo como si fuera un gran peso sacado de encima.

Lamentablemente eso agradable momento se vio interrumpido por Neptune al decir que ella no podía ser Noire al haber dicho esa palabra y más con esa sonrisa, por lo que por esa pequeña intromisión, una cómica y larga discusión se dio en esa sala. Todo a la vista de la persona que poco a poco ira cambiando el corazón de las personas que vaya conociendo y que se vayan haciendo sus amigos. Una persona de corazón puro y sincero, sin malas intenciones o ambiciones egoístas, una persona que solo desea lo mejor para sus seres queridos que siempre le sonríe a la vida.

Al día siguiente después de toda la discusión de anoche podemos ver como nuestro saiyajin favorito está entrenando arduamente en el bosque esperando a que sea la hora de ir por sus amigas y empezar el entrenamiento. Pasado unas cuantas horas, el azabache se teletransporta con sus amigas y de ahí se van a la zona montañosa en la que seguirán entrenando. Todo eso ante la mirada del saiyan para verificar que sus amigas no salgan lastimadas.

Una semana ya ha pasado desde que empezaron este entrenamiento infernal, y hoy es el último día. Las chicas, aunque sumamente cansadas, estaban dando todo de sí mismas para llegar a la cumbre de esa gran montaña, al ya estar finalmente a solo centímetros de llegar al final, las 3 diosas pudieron notar una silueta que era iluminada por el sol y que les extendía la mano con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Las chicas solo pudieron sonreír y aceptar la oferta para que las suban. Finalmente, cada una de ellas se encontraba en el suelo sentadas y recobrando el aliento, y antes de que su amigo les regenere las energías como hizo todos estos días pasados, una figura apareció frente a todos sorprendiéndolos.

-''Goku-san, finalmente lo encuentro''- decia esa persona desconocida para las 3 chicas que miraban sorprendidas la aparencia de ese ser que estaba frente a ellas. Pero al parecer para el saiyajin esa persona era alguien a quien conocia, ya que se le marco una sonrisa y con una voz de sorpresa solamente pudieron escucharle decir estas palabras.

-''Whis-san?

 **Bueno amigos, eso será todo para este capítulo. Ahora que me volví de mis vacaciones que yo mismo me di, voy a seguir con este fic más tranquilo y relajado. También cuando terminen de leer este capítulo vallan a mi perfil que voy a abrir un sector nuevo por donde voy a dar anuncios sobre los fics o nuevas ideas. Por ahora en ese sector les voy a comentar de que va a tratar mi próximo fic de Goku multi dimensional. Con esto me despido y les mando un saludo a todos y espero que todos ustedes hayan tenido unas hermosas fiestas. Yo las pase en Europa con amigos, así que no me quejo xD.**

 **Se despide su compa Marduk**

 **Ja-ne**


	14. Motivos de ausencia

Queria comentarles el por que de tan larga ausencia. Para ser sincero uno nunca se pone a pensar en profundidad la frase de que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde o de aprovechar de los momentos felices mientras duren. Bueno, ahora puedo decir que pude entenderlos de la peor y mas dolorosa manera posible. Hace unos meses perdi a mi madre en un accidente y con eso cai en lo mas bajo de mi vida. Afortunadamente supe como recomponerme gracias a las palabras que mi madre siempre me decia y al recordarlas tuve que dejar de llorar y lamentarme. Ahora me encuentro mejor, no del todo, pero si mucho mejor que al principio. Ahora en 1 mes masomenos voy a retomar mi historia y publicar como especial el primer capitulo de Goku en los multiversos. Espero que tidavia sigan al tanto de mi historia de Neptune. Con todo esto dicho me voy despidiendo.

Se despide su compa Marduk.

 **Ja-ne**


End file.
